Twisted Angel
by Melody21
Summary: Max is going through some weird changes, Alec is desperately trying to control his feelings, TC is in trouble. The Reds have appeared, White is looking for Ray, and a lot of tension is brewing! MA (R) in later chapters
1. Twisted Angel Bares Soul

Authors Note I own nothing complete fiction people!! characters fro Joss's Dark Angel are his and any unrecognisable characters are mine. Easy and simple....enjoy! This first chapter is a look inside Max and it shows that beneath her tough chick posterior she can feel. 

The sky was a clouded dark angry grey overcastting the night sky, intervals of thunder could be heard rumbling shattering the silence with its quick booming and streaks of lightning momentarily shed some light to the lone lithe figure sitting alone atop the abandoned remains of the Space Needle.

The turmoil and deep thinking she was doing could clearly be seen within the depths of her beautiful chocolate coloured eyes, she sat there overlooking the city in which she chose to commit herself to all those years ago. The post-pulse city, which offered so little yet was her world, her heart and home; her home because she had grudgingly made roots here with a minimum wage job and an annoying boss who wouldn't quit with his yapping or degrading comments, a crappy apartment that graced her with hot water only after slaving away an extra 4 hours to get it prepared on a stove. Her excruciating emotional high and low 'not like that' relationship with Logan, and her heart which sealed and pinned her here was her first true friendship with her loving soul sistah Original Cindy; an ordinary. The first norm she trusted to an extent for awhile. Her 'Boo'.

Max sighed as she thought of Original Cindy and their argument this morning. Their first true fight in all the years they've known eachother.

Flashback

_Max walked into her apartment at 7 am drenched and tired after her latest Eye's Only mission the night before. She was irritated and had small cuts on her right hand after punching out a window in order to escape from the unsuspected security team that had been alerted after she set off a back up silent alarm which coincidently just got installed. She cursed herself for not checking up on the Intel herself for this mission, if she had been in that room a few more seconds she would have had a lot more than cuts on her body. She cursed her body for being over used and the sloppy B&E job she did tonight. She guessed this is how ordinaries felt when they had fatigue._

_Frowning she trudged through the living room not really expecting OC to be home so she didn't bother being quiet. As she reached the bath room, OC's door opened to reveal a dishelved looking OC. Taken aback she smiled slightly at her sistah boo and continued on to the bathroom only to be stopped again by a small sleepy voice asking where she had been._

_Max flippantly replied EO mission and closed the door behind her. She started removing her clothing on the way to the shower groaning slightly at her tired muscles. They didn't have hot water set up but at this very moment Max could care less, she was dirty and tired and she had to go to work this morning. _

_Usually because of her shark DNA she could keep going for days without sleep, but even she had her limits. Doing a mission for five nights in a row with no sleep sorta left a girl wishin she could just crawl into bed and sleep for a week, but duty called and she could never say no to Logan so she bared it and pushed her tired feelings aside. But at this very moment she was struggling in vain to do that, her eyes drooped over her brown eyes. She stepped under the freezing water cascading down and sighed, she didn't mind the cold water it had no affect on her engineered body. The numbing feeling it was causing brought a calm and peacefulness she was happy to welcome. She picked up the washcloth and applied a small amount of her favorite scented soap and rubbed it in causing it to start lathering. Delicately running the wash cloth over her arms and legs massaging the vanilla scented soap in, she sighed in ecstasy at having some of her bunched up muscles relaxing at her self ministration. She eased it over her body firmly making sure she got all the dirt and sweat off her body, rubbing it slightly softer when she reached her full breasts and closed her eyes before moaning at the trembles it caused rippling through her body she continued lower and in a circular motion rubbed the cloth over her stomach elated at how the cloth felt to her hypersensitive skin and the feelings it left within her. She guessed the reaction to such innocent touching would be caused from not getting any, but at the moment she let herself explore and drown in her touch. _

_Washing away the soap on her now silky smooth skin and breathing slightly quicker she jumped at the chance for her hands to do something and berated her mind for having dirty thoughts. Placing a swab of her post-pulse shampoo in her hand she started to rub it in thoroughly and once again relaxed slightly, reveling in the effect of her head massage. She started humming to pass the time and felt slightly better and cleansed after her cold shower. Smiling slightly she continued to finish her bathroom tasks with washing her face and brushing her teeth._

_After her shower and bathroom ritual was done, still humming a tune long forgotten she placed the towel on her head and put on her fluffy white robe that OC had given her last Christmas and trudged to her room. Max was startled to find her girl in question sitting on her bed. For a moment Max just stood there wandering 'what the hell?' before her instincts distinctly told her that something was wrong with her friend. Rushing over to OC and kneeling in front of her Max quietly asked cautiously 'OC? What's wrong? Did something happen last night?' _

_Shaking her head OC raised her head to look Max steadily in the eyes and asked 'Did you get any sleep last night?'_

_Max was puzzled but shook her head no before grabbing one of OC's hands and continued to look at her in confusion and slight worry._

"_Why not?"_

_With a sigh Max shrugged and averted her eyes from OC's penetrating glare._

"_I know you worry Boo and I know I should have probably called again but-"_

"_Yes! You should have! That's the fifth time now Max!"_

_Startled, Max withdrew from Original Cindy in shock before stuttering._

"_OC I'm sorry it's just-" she began saying automatically assuming that's what OC wanted feeling slightly ashamed._

"_Jeez Max don't apologize! I don't need to hear that! How many missions is it now? How many times has Wonder boy sent your ass on a suicide mission! I know you can handle yourself just fine but you aint superwoman Max! you need rest just like any other person, but apparently yo boy doesn't seem to remember that there are more things in life that are more valuable than his fuckin save the world bullshit! Like my girl! Do you know I waited by the phone last night" Max flinched at that but let OC continue knowing that its futile trying to butt in. "I don't like worrying if your safe Max but it comes with the territory, not to mention the fact you disappeared for 3 months in the middle of the night unexpectedly, and me hearing from Logan..." she said his name as if it were a swear word. "that you died" she lowered her voice on the last bit. "So I have a firm excuse for my paranoia don't you think?" the sarcasm was dripping with the last comment. "Boo! I aint jokin around wit you! Set that man straight and tell him you aint made to be his pet transgenic before I set a smackdown on his scrawny ass!"_

_It was no surprise to Max of this conversation and the bitterness OC showed towards Logan; she was actually quite use to it. She knew she worried OC with her absence but she never really knew to this extent. Of course with the toil of sleep deprivation and the emotional overload of this conversation weighing down on her, Max snapped, she just couldn't handle it. Plus she was never one for emotional confrontations. Its not that she didn't considerate OC's protectiveness of her it was just that it was just like her to hide her gratification behind anger. Anger came easier to the X-5, she didn't know how else to handle a situation that touched her on such a deep level than striking back negatively. It was just the way she was and how she could deal. Look at how she treated Alec._

_OC witnessed right before her eyes the warring emotions going on insider her friend before that pesky emotional wall of hers stood up. Max turned herself slightly away from OC before erupting. "I aint Logan's pet transgenic and hearing you mention that even though you know how he truly feels about me is just spiteful! I understand that you dislike him OC but you have no right saying such things! I make my own decisions and I **choose** to help him out. I'm truly sorry I kept you up and worried last night but u need to step off OC!" she took a deep breath "Like you said I can handle myself just fine, I've been doing that most of my life anyway." pausing a moment then continued "I don't need you to lecture me! I've got everything under control"_

_OC snorted and Max glared at her. "Yeah you so in control you can barely keep your eyes open at work! Don't think I don't know bout your near accidents boo, look I know you and him got this quid pro quo dealio but if I hear that beeper of yours set off today imma chuck it at the nearest wall and watch it in sadistic satisfaction break!"_

_Exasperated and feeling a slight headache coming on Max sighed and told OC in barely restrained calmness "I'm getting a headache OC I can't deal with this right now"_

_OC ignored her. "Yeah well you're goin to dredge up some more of that transgenic power of yours and deal! I'm being serious Max! If he beeps you and asks you to go on another bullshit suicide mission that is in no way related to you imma break more than his legs!"_

_Max did a double take, the shock that crossed over her face was quickly replaced by burning rage. "That was uncalled for" she said in a voice devoid of emotion._

"_Oh it will be called for if he tries to stick you wit his assignments of world fucking peace! Look around you Max its not just you he's putting in danger now, you're the leader of a nation. Other transgenic's are depending on you, and yet even after your heart felt words of togetherness and transgenic pride, your doing a 180 and totally contradicting yo'self! Can't you see yo boy aint the only one trying to live in a demented fairytale world of selfishness and the delusion of a 'perfect love' conquering all?" OC emphasized that bit with finger gestures aggressively to get her point across more. "Your right there with him, and I'm starting to think that Logan has changed you for worse not the better which you deceive yourself into believing" OC sighed, continuing in a slightly less harsh tone. "Max he isn't the epitome of all good, the boy has as much faults as anyone else, your just blind to them cant you see that?!" OC asked desperately "I aint letting you overwork yo'self to death aswell as let you convince yo'self that you aint good enough for him coz you aint as human as he, or wants you to be"_

_Max had listened while changing behind her fold out screens and was now currently on her way to her bedroom door, walking past OC as collected and calm as her transgenic self could allow her to be, she briskly made her way there. She was about to open the door when she turned and faced a fuming yet sad Original Cindy. Hiding the pain she was going through at having to fight with her best friend she looked her straight in the eye hiding all traces of emotion and replied harshly" Then I'm glad it aint upto you"_

_With that she turned the knob and slammed the door on a now crying Cindy. The second distinct slamming of doors soon followed and echoed in the now silent apartment except for the small gasping sobs that escaped OC's mouth._

End Flashback

Through out the whole day Max had been in a sour mood and it showed through the extra aggressive glares she sent at people who dared cross her path. As she entered Jam Pony people made a path for her scattering quickly in the opposite direction. They avoided her like the plague as it was obvious from the hostility that radiated from her she wasn't in a sociable mood. Even Normal kept away from her and didn't dare say anything more than necessary for fear she'll castrate him with just her glare alone.

Max avoided OC all day aswell and it was soon known immediately throughout the small business of their current state of separation. The Jam Pony crew just weren't used to the known duo being apart. It wasn't every day that you saw Max or OC not chillin with eachother during their 'break' times or hearing one or the other saying or screaming out 'Boo!' it was just common and natural, but neither had even said a word to eachother yet alone anyone else. It sorta left the Jam Pony employee's unsettled and uncomfortable like they didn't know what to do. Max was off being the tough girl with her hostility level shooting through the roof, while OC was drawn and didn't have the usual friendly and welcoming persona.

Of course the cocky transgenic was aware of this as he stood and observed from the sidelines. Alec could tell that Original Cindy had shed tears recently and was hurting because he saw it in her movements and the way she carried herself, but what confirmed it for Alec was what he saw in her eyes. OC's eyes always sparkled with mischief and indifference screaming out 'don't fuck around wit me! I'll lay a smack down on ya ass' but now all he saw reflecting in her now dull brown eyes was this heartbreakingly sad look.

Max on the other hand was harder to read, but he was bred and taught at a tender age the skills in breaking people down. Max was always one to hide behind her mask, the devoid of emotions one, in other words her soldier face. She perfected it much more so than Alec, although problem with Max's is that once it was down there was a free for all book reading. Her eyes shone through every little thing she was feeling and told a story one was compelled to know, but whoever saw it had to be quick because she was a stubborn chicka that refused to be open about how she felt. The ever tough girl persona that she kept up was her defense mechanism that allowed her to push away any unwanted connections. She stole glances at OC when she thought no-one was watching her, and that's when you understood a piece of her, because as much as she distanced herself off, the people that have already claimed residence in her heart were her weakness. She would die for anyone of them, hell she would die for anyone, with her save the world shit that she gets off of her 'not like that' boyfriend, but he knew no-one could touch or hurt her friends if she had anything to do with it. She doesn't realize it but she is so respected for her loyalty and her passion for life.

Alec always saw and noticed that Max tried to hide that side of herself away probably thinking it shameful, another of her Manticore breeding traits shining through. He understood where she came from, he was always taught that emotions were a weakness and ended up in a sure failure. Don't get me wrong, its not like she's an emotionless bitch, she just holds back a lot is all. Although none of that could hide the fact that she has a heart of gold, he was one of many people who agreed with that. Things like her maternal relationship with Josh and Ray were testimony to that, also her self sacrificing ways in situations where the knowledge that even though it would benefit her more if she did the wrong thing tended to always choose the right when a person she cared about was concerned.

Right now though his Max was hurting and he couldn't stand that. Hell Alec looks out for her even when she doesn't know about it. He had come to terms with his feelings for her awhile ago. He didn't know if he was in love but he knew he couldn't live without her and couldn't stand to see her in any pain, he'd move heaven and earth if he could to keep her happy, and right now watching her from afar he noticed the hurt and turmoil within her soul. He always believed that the eyes were the windows to the soul and he knew that Max, once she let her guard down had the most expressive and clear windows.

Sighing he made his way over to the lockers which she was now discreetly trying to look at OC without looking obvious about it.

"Hey Maxie" he said cheerily with his trademark smirk in place, hiding the humor he felt at her complete obviousness. **c'mon Max use some of that Manticore training**

Max glanced at him and hung her head before replying. "Leave me alone Alec, I'm not in the mood" reaching into her locker and stalling for time so it looked like she was doing something she again discreetly looked to where OC was standing talking with Sketchy about something, or at least listening to Sketchy.

Not one to be persuaded from his task he pushed on "Max, Max, Max" he tsked while waving a perfectly well looked after finger at her "don't you know that I could always help you out there in that department?" his body was leant up against the locker next to hers with his arms crossed in front of him, he simply exuded confidence.

At Max's confused look he stood up straight and continued in a tone as if it were obvious. "Getting you in the mood" with that he wriggled his eyebrows and with his shit eating grin in place tensed awaiting the oncoming slap. He wasn't disappointed. But it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, as he opened his eyes he could tell she was slightly smiling.

"Is that a smile?"

Max snorted which added to her unladylike ways at the moment. "As if" but she was grateful for the small distraction Alec brought her.

"Ah did you know that lying is bad for the pores? Would be a shame for you to damage that perfect face of yours **SHIT! Stop talking you ass!** hell! I'm surprised that you still look that beautiful with all the lying you do" mentally cussing himself out Alec stood and watched the shock pass over her face. Making sure he didn't let on to how nervous he was feeling now.

Deciding to ignore his comments about her face condition she turned to him and said instead in a haughty mock stuck up voice and flipping her hair as she closed her locker "I never lie, that's more your trip, so that leaves to question why your face is still so pretty"

He smirked "so the truth comes out...hmmm always knew you thought I was gorgeous" Alec chuckled whole heartily and slung an arm around her and gently squeezing her to his side. Max just smiled and allowed the feelings of safety wash over her and leant into his warmth some more. She was stunned at her easy going mood towards her fellow transgenic, the way it was so easy for her to make barbs at him without the usual sting added. Alec suddenly turned and sat on the bench which left her standing in front of him, all traces of their friendly banter gone and what was left was the serious look in his eyes. **Oh-oh, what now?** Max thought with dread welling up inside of her.

Sighing and holding onto her hands which he didn't know was for the pleasure of the contact ignited within him or for fear she might run away. "Max, I know there's something up with you and OC-" at that Max tried to pull her hand away and withdrew inside herself, emotional walls back up. "don't escape! Just hear me out...please" he requested softly which got her to stop trying to escape his death grip on her hands. As soon as she relaxed and gave off the indication that she was willing to listen he softened his hold on her enough so it wasn't hurting her but still firm so he could be secure she'd hear him out fully. "just talk to her Max, whatever it is that you guys argued about it aint worth it, trust me, everyone around the both of you can see that its killing you both at how your not talking to eachother. Just talk it out with her and come to a compromise or whatever that suites your situation. I hate having to see you trudge around here head held high as if your alright when it's obvious to me anyway that your not."

Max just stared down at the man before her with amazement, awhile ago she was coming up with ways to kill him in new and creative ways. That all changed the night she revealed her secret about Ben and her subtle way of explaining why she had treated Alec so badly. They started their tentative relationship that night and now he was her family, and more importantly her friend. He gazed at her with evident concern and continued "so whatever it is Maxie just make up with her, she's important to you and I know you know that the fight isn't worth it otherwise you wouldn't be in this much pain"

Max tried to butt in but Alec shook his head to silence her "I know you can't go to her now because your stubborn as hell, but just think about it okay?" with that he stood up and looked her in the eyes steadily while Max reluctantly nodded her head. With a small smile Alec enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead and whispered "thata girl" in her ear and strode off leaving Max to stare after him in wonderment and contemplation.

After work instead of heading to Crash Max decided she needed to think over some stuff and headed for the Space Needle.

And that's where she still sat with all the jumbling thoughts whizzing throughout her head. Her beeper had gone off throughout the day and she remembered the first time it set off. She was standing at her locker and OC had picked that moment to head her way to talk to one of the newer messengers. As she had walked by, her beeper went off and Max saw the indifferent look on her face change quickly to restrained rage and caused OC to falter in her stride before she composed herself and continued walking. Max had half expected for OC to make good on her promise about taking the beeper off her and destroying it on the nearest wall. But they hadn't even looked eachother in the eye or breathed in each others direction let alone physically be placed near eachother.

She felt guilty about not hitting Logan back but she had ignored her beeper for two reasons one being that she wasn't in the mood and two because of the situation which caused her mood. Sighing at the small vibration at her hip she stood and headed down to her Baby.

As she rode her Ninja pushing the speed as far as transgenically possible she reached her destination in less time than she wanted and dismounted. Sighing with frustration she headed inside the building and slowly made her way up.

As she stood outside the door and gathered herself up she lightly knocked and waited for the occupant to answer. Max stood there anxiously waiting till finally someone inside called out and asked who it was. Max replied with a non-chalant tone that it was her and slowly the door opened to reveal a rather tear streaked OC on the otherside. They stood there for a few awkward moments before Max hung her head unable to hide away the pain she had been carrying all day and whispered "I'm sorry OC" the unshed tears finally making their way down her face. She was caught off guard at the sudden weight she felt being thrusted at her body. Original Cindy had thrown herself in Max's arms as small sob bubbled from her mouth.

"Me too Boo, Me too"

They stood there wrapped in each other's arms crying until Max disentangled herself and stepped back but held onto OC's hands so she could lead her to the living room couch. Closing the front door and still sniffling they both reached the couch and sat side by side and simultaneously reached out for a tissue. They chuckled slightly and were glad that the awkward tension was broken. Facing eachother they both spoke.

"OC-"

"Max-"

Again slightly chuckling they both said at the same time for the other to go, than OC thinking otherwise told Max she would go first. Nodding her head Max sat patiently to listen attentively to the opinions and thoughts of her best friend already content because they had made up and were speaking. She internally wanted to chuckle at her instinct to purr. Laying her head down on OC's lap she listened as OC soothingly rubbed and stroked her forehead and hair.

"Boo, this morning was seriously whack, I aint going to go into detail and shit about it but I want you to know that I'm sorry I reacted the way I did" she held her hand up at Max "just let me speak, no interruptions k?" Satisfied with her companions nod she continued. "It aint no secret how I feel about roller boy, but I do understand that you gots feelings for him and I as a bestfriend should respect that, I will agree to disagree with yours and his situation but with a catch" OC paused there to gauge her reaction. At Max's imploring gaze she decided it was safe to put her ideas forward. "Okay I know you is all for girl power and independency because you can kick the shit outta men twice your size without breaking a sweat but I need to know that your safe at all times, just bare wit me Boo I love ya girl, but you is so unpredictable and trouble goes hand in hand wit you, know what I'm saying? Anyways you're my family Max, you's all I got in this world and when I thought you-" OC's voice broke "I just want you to come back safely without scratches on that fine body of yours. Logan he puts you at risk; now we can agree to disagree on that aswell but fact is he does, and he does so at unnecessary costs. He is taking advantage of you, but at least if he is, could ya take someone along with you? You have a nation of transgenics that respect and love you and in a heart beat if you asked, would watch your back no questions asked" OC looked down at her girl, but she was happy to see that Max was listening attentively still "But me, I only know one transgenic that I would feel comfortable wit you and I know you would too. Don't think I don't know how you refuse to take on anymore friendships, I mean you make friends sure but you hold back, don't shake ya head Max, anyway to compromise with our dealio here, I want you doing your save the bullshit world missions with Alec. I know he would never let ya get hurt and would look out for you at all costs, plus I noticed you and him are a lot closer and comfortable, we'll talk about that another time though" OC said giving Max a 'your going to tell me everything and how' look. "so what ya think boo? We gots a deal or what?"

Sitting up from her spot on OC's lap she thought about all the things Cindy just said, she was touched with the comment about her being family because now that she thought about it Max felt the exact same way about her, and although a few months ago she would flat out refuse she now wanted to jump at the idea of Alec being her backup, she was actually trying to think of a way to ask him without sounding weak and now with OC's plan she had the perfect excuse, not that she needed one she was pretty confident that if she asked him he'd say yes, he's so trust worthy now and Max could only shake her head at herself for ever thinking him a screw up, problem was though its just the her sounding weak that disturbed her. She smiled at Cindy and took one of her hands.

"Alright Boo if that's what it takes to keep ya calm and less paranoid sure whatever" Max began with a nonchalant voice then switched her tone to a more serious one "you is my girl Cindy and I love you like a sister, it hurts to argue with you, which is something because I don't like having emotional ties as you said, but the ones I have now, they mean the world to me. So if working with pretty boy will ease you, I'm all for it. On that note before you interrogate me all I gotta say is that me and him talked a few months ago one night while you was out and from then on we've, well I have been able to tolerate him" Max paused "He aint so bad" she shrugged then hurried speaking again "So anyway at work today I fully think I made Normal piss his pants..."

OC studied Max as she was recounting her day with her and noticed when she was speaking about Alec a sparkle in her eye that she had not seen before, she couldn't place it but she was determined to know why and how because she liked seeing it there. well I'll be damned I think my girl has fallen and doesn't know it OC chuckled and decided to let Max find out at her own pace in the meantime though... "So I guess I owe Alec a beer huh? What you think boo?"

OC looked at her confused and Max sat back on the couch and huffed like a spoilt little girl who didn't get her way "were you even listening?" Max whined.

OC chuckled and patted Max on the leg "Max sugah stop pouting, and yes I was listening, I think we both gotta buy pretty boy a drink for knockin some sense into you" in a joking tone she went on "I mean its about time you understood you cant live without some OC lovin, even for a couple hours, I'm addictive!" She said contritely.

Laughing out loud Max hugged OC and with a tone full of humor yet seriousness said "No doubt Boo, I'll make sure never to forget again"

The rest of the night they spent on the couch making fun of Normal and his retardedness; content to be in each others presence after this morning. From down the hall till the wee hours of the night you could hear their cheery voices and elated laughter.

Later that day Max woke to the sound of blaring cars honking and angry voices shouting from below her open window. Sitting up startled she quickly went on the alert and scanned the room for immediate danger before closing her eyes and tapping into her other senses. All she could hear was the steady breathing of OC in the next room.

Sighing and shaking her head she laid back down and smiled slightly as she stretched out her muscles in a cat like gesture and arched her back. Once again relaxing she crossed her arms under her head and contemplated what she should do for the rest of the day. She glanced at her night stand and groaned as the bright red numbers flashed that the time was 1:43 in the afternoon.

Slowly getting up she wasn't at all surprised she slept that long **I guess my cat nap was long overdue** making her way quietly across the hall to the bathroom she shut the door and eased her clothing off then turned the water on. Stepping under the cascading water she froze as the water hit her. FUCK! she mentally cursed the freezing water before letting her body adjust to the temperature. Guess the cat in her doesn't mind water but having a fuckin cold shower every day was just too much! She was glad that she had her session of REM, she felt some what refreshed and cleansed, not to mention she was ten times beta in the mood department because she made up with OC last night. Smiling and humming a tune she washed her body quickly not needing nor wanting to stay under the spray for longer than necessary.

Finishing up in the bathroom she once again vowed to pull a job so she could purchase a hot water system. She'll get Alec to help out, she smirked at the thought of him not really having a choice, and decided that she would stop by his first then head over to Logan's. Check up on him and see if he didn't burst a vein in an attempt to reach her yesterday, she also noted that she should probably check in at HQ and see 'what's the what' at TC. Finally ending the day at Crash for more R&R. Satisfied with her plan she took out her favorite black top and black hip hugger pants then went to her drawer and took out her matching set of black lingerie. Smiling and surprised at her light mood she went to put them on telling herself that she needed to get a broader variety in colour's for her wardrobe. Walking past the mirror she caught something out the corner of her eye.

"Oh fuck! You can't be serious" she groaned aloud exasperated. But there it was staring at her as serious as it comes. **Man I thought the ruins bullshit was over!** she pouted and headed towards OC's room.

"Boo" she whispered as she lightly shook OC awake.

Groggily opening her eyes she was met with a pouting yet scared Max. "huh? Max?" trying to sit up and rubbing the sleep away she again attempted at speech. "what's wrong boo?" she croaked out.

Instead of replying Max lifted up her shirt. That got OC awake "what the? Max boo if you is in heat you know we cant cross that line, I mean you is fine but-"

"OC!" Max cut her off slightly irritated. Turning slightly she revealed a little symbol emblazed against her caramel skin just above her left shoulder blade. She gave OC a pointed look and smiled slightly at her shame face friend.

Putting her manicured hand up to her mouth she shrugged and said in a sorry filled voice "Opps, my bad" smiling at Max's smirking face she slowly touched the symbol and was amazed that it seemed like apart of her skin, which she supposed it was, but she'll never get over the freakiness of it. "Boo you needs to be getting your transgenic ass over to TC so Dix can record this." Still slightly disoriented she attempted stretching in her sitting position.

Nodding, Max turned back to her friend and lowered her shirt back over her stomach. "It's freaky OC, it's like one minute my body is symbol free then the next I'm a human scroll" Sighing she got up and headed for the door. "I'll see you at Crash Boo, gotta blaze"

Then she was gone. Shaking her head at Max, worry washed over her, she thought about her girl's situation. Cindy knew Max was slightly scared about these ruins popping up, mainly because the last translation dubbed her as the sole carrier and savior of the world. I mean that's freaky shit right there and then. Max wasn't used to looking after a nation let alone bearing the responsibility of the world. But OC had all the faith that Max could handle whatever was coming her way. Rollin over and grinning she thought of a certain X-5 that would make sure her Boo was aiight. Alec was as obvious as day. He loved Max and there aint no denying that, she saw it in the way he looked at her and simply how he seemed less edgy with her around so he could see her, or the fact the constant smile that adorned his face when Max wasn't in bitch mode. Laughing and rolling out of bed she wondered how long it'll be before Max wakes up and sees what's right in front of her. Logan could jump off a cliff for all she cared; she knew he wasn't good for Max; it was now up to Max to realize that.

Gracefully dismounting her baby she strolled into the apartment building and started climbing the stairs. As soon as she reached his door she took out her set of keys and opened it, not really caring if she didn't knock she knew he knew she was there.

"Alec you here?" she called out while making her way to the fridge. She paused before opening the fridge and closed her eyes. She focused on all the immediate sounds; the buzz of the fridge, the drip-drip from the tap, the slight rustle from the rodents scattering around the rooms and finally the deep breathing coming from his room. With a slight smile she opened the fridge and helped herself to a glass of milk before heading to his slightly opened door intending to wake his lazy ass up. As she nudged the door open she was floored, he wasn't wearing anything except a pair of silk boxers, and the sheets had apparently fallen off his body during his slumber causing it to bunch at his feet. Working her eyes slowly up from his muscular legs and over the black silk of his boxers, Max watched the steady rise and fall of his chest before gazing at his peaceful face. He looked almost innocent and boyish when asleep, none of his usual witty and arrogant persona to be seen.

Slowly creeping closer to his bed she sat next to him and lightly brushed away a strand of hair that was covering his forehead. Smiling softly at her once pain in the ass male companion, she made a move to wake him up, but before she touched him she once again halted her movements and let her gaze travel over the expanse of skin. She was going to milk this opportunity for all its worth, she'll never admit to being attracted to Alec but she was human, and a girl with half a brain knew that Alec had everything going for him. She could see his smooth tanned skin glisten with slight sweat from the heat circling around the room momentarily deciding to just sit there to watch as a bead of sweat made its way down from his toned chest to his stomach and traveling down the center contour of his six-pack, then slowly dipping into his belly button. Feeling suddenly hot herself she snapped herself out of it and placed her hand softly on his shoulder to shake him, but as soon as her hand made firm contact she gasped as the strong hand grabbed her wrist, then in a blur of movement and not knowing or preventing what happened next she was on her back on the bed with an alert and slightly confused X-5 straddling her.

"Max?" Alec croaked out as he gazed down at her confused but not easing off his position. He had both her wrists in his grasp above her head and he had immobilized the use of her legs by trapping them with his own in a position he learnt early on in his Manticore training. Breathing hard from the rush of adrenalin she momentarily felt when he put her in this position she gazed up at his confused expression and expected to be let up any moment now. Alec looked down at her beneath him and closed his eyes willing his torturous body to be good, starting his mantra he kept his eyes closed as his heavy breathing steadied. **Lydecker, Mole in underwear, Kissing Normal** He repeated 4 more times before he was confident enough to open his eyes. Of course as soon as he did Max chose that moment to wriggle around "Max" He groaned out between clenched teeth "stop that!"

"Let me up Alec this isn't funny!" she glared at him; she understood that she probably caught him unaware and that his Manticore training just kicked in but she just didn't understand how he could have been caught off guard. Usually an X-5 notices when there's someone close by, and yet he slept on, he didn't sense her at all. From the moment she stepped into his apartment, he should have been alerted, she didn't know if she should feel comforted that his subconscious recognized and trusted her or that maybe he let his training slip and he needed to tune into them again.

But she could see from how she couldn't move from this position under his body that his skills were fine. She started squirming impatiently under him and was about to lay into him again but before she could she gasped and her eyes went wide when she felt something poking into her inside thigh. With a strength she didn't know she had and a move she never knew she was capable of, she twisted her right shoulder and using the moment of Alec's off balance she pushed her hip into him before following through with her legs tossing him away from her as quick as transgenically possible. She watched in amazement as she threw him across the room. Shocked momentarily as time seemed to slow down around them she stared at the heap of Alec's limbs across from her. Then rushing over to him she knelt beside him.

"Shit Alec are you okay?" Looking down at him she could see the bewilderment shinning in his eyes.

"What the...How did you? Max?" he stuttered out amazed at what she did. He then shook his head and stood up offering his hand to her she took it and stood also, looking at her he saw the concern in her eyes. "Hey I'm alright" he gently told her while rubbing his lower back "just surprised and a little freaked" Turning away from her "Man what ya eat this morning? Spinach?" pausing to study her critically "Max how did you do that? That's one of the moves that was taught to us back at Manticore as virtually impossible to get out of, not that it's important or anything"

"Hey, little solider made an appearance and I didn't want to play" smirking and hopefully turning the conversation off her revved up actions she looked pointedly at his crotch.

"Hey!" Alec cried indignant while covering his area with both his hands, he looked at her with amusement "there aint nothing little bout my soldier" leering at her he continued "you probably freaked so much because you were surprised at his enormous size when he stood at attention" smiling cockily he walked passed her into the kitchen.

"Pfft" was all Max could say and with a roll of her eyes she followed him out.

Shrugging he realized she didn't want to reproach the topic of her over super humanness. Quickly trying to ease her he asked "So what are you doing here?" he picked up a plain white shirt hanging on the back of the couch and sniffed at it, tilting his head he deemed the clothing wearable and put it on. Turning back to Max she just shrugged.

"There's gotta be an explanation as to why I'm blessed with your precious presence Maxie" looking in the fridge he grabbed at the milk. Sculling down the contents he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Finishing off the carton he put it down and giving a loud satisfied burp he chucked it into the bin, basketball style then turned back with a cocky smile at Max. "Well?" lifting up one eyebrow at her.

She looked at him with a disgusted face "Yuck! You're such a pig!" she moved over to him grabbing a serviette from the counter and roughly wiped away his milk moustache.

Mock pouting he lowered his head and in a little boys voice said he was sorry.

Throwing up her hands and hitting him on the back of the head she got down to business.

"Another ruin appeared on my back and we need to get to TC so I can show Dix, also I need to ask you something from OC"

His interest perked, with one hand rubbing the back of his head he nodded at her to continue. He sat on the stool by the counter and indicated for her to do the same.

"Well okay, you know how OC and I had a small fight yesterday-"

Snorting then quickly gazing at her and tensing, he sighed with relief when all he got was a glare. "Please continue" he said gallantly.

With mock appreciation she said thanks.

"Anyway, OC and I had this disagreement with how I handle the EO missions I get sent on" Looking at him she noticed how his demeanor changed to a more serious one after the mention of Eyes Only. Nodding at her again to continue she cleared her throat and averted her gaze " so she sorta wants me to ask a fellow X-5 to tag along on them, seeing as she knows I just wont stop doing them" looking at him quickly she noticed a small grin forming across his face. **Ass** she mentally cussed him out **he's enjoying this**

"So umm since I'm not really all that tight with a lot of X-5's I sorta wanted to ask you if-"

Standing up and effectively cutting off her sentence he looked at her and clasped his hands grinning cockily at her "Maxie of coarse ill do it, ill be glad to be you're body guard watching your back" he leered at her 'back' "looking out for you" his gaze then went to her front and then moved up to her own evil smirking face. Confused momentarily and loosing his track of speech he just looked at her.

"If you had let me finish you ass" she stressed the last word** "**I was going to ask if you could get someone you trust and assign them to me" Getting off the stool and laughing slightly at his dumbfounded expression she walked closer to him and whispered in his ear teasingly "I mean like I said I don't know many X-5's" Alec gulped at the sudden hot air hitting his sensitive ears. "and they seem to know you so what ya think? Can ya handle that? I mean not too much responsibility for my 'second' right?" pausing and circling him while lightly trailing her fingers across his chest and shoulders then returning back to his ear. "Close your mouth Alec, you don't want to catch flies" she giggled then quickly walked away from him to sit on the couch.

Time had seriously stood still. His whole body was still buzzing from her touch. He stood there frozen, surprised at her playful and bold actions, he glanced at her from where he stood and smiled at the genuinely happy yet amused face smiling back at him from his couch.

"Bitch" he responded in a joking tone while claiming a seat next to her. Laughing herself she leaned back in the seat and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. "Okay okay" he held up his hands in front of him tapping the air "so you got me, I jumped in a little to quickly assuming and shooting my mouth off like I always do" at her pointed look he continued " so I should have waited till you asked me, point taken, but it was just you proving something right? I mean I am the tag along right? Max?"

Giggling she stood up and instead told him to get dressed so they could head over to TC.

Pouting and being shoved by a smiling Max he tried in vain to stop being dragged to his room "Ma-ax" he whined "it was just one of your fucked up jokes right?" closing the door to his room with Alec's incessant whining still going on she shook her head and smiled waiting for him in the living room.

After a few minutes of waiting she was starting to get impatient. Tapping her foot she called out "C'mon Alec we can't waste anymore time!"

Still all she could hear coming from the room was wild fumbling. Cautiously going up to the door she knocked lightly and turned the knob.

"Alec? What are you-"

Before she could finish Alec had closed the door on her from the inside.

"I'll be out in a sec Maxie" he said in a rushed tone.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing in there?" she suspiciously asked.

Before she could once again try to get in his room he opened the door and stepped out.

He was wearing his usual outfit; black pants and form hugging black shirt with his accustomed leather jacket. She looked at him curiously and tried to understand why he took so long, and why there was something different about him; like he was on edge. Shaking it off she grabbed at his arm and forcefully dragged him from the apartment.

He let her take lead, mainly coz that's what he was used to but also coz he was slightly nervous. As soon as they reached her Ninja and Max had climbed on, he cleared his throat and shifted his feet from side to side. Max looked at him expectantly waiting for him to get on his own bike, but she noticed that he wanted to say something.

"What?" she snapped impatiently.

"umm I... I have something for you" he said struggling to remain non-chalant.

Again raising an eyebrow at him, noticing his usual cocky aura faltering she sat on her baby patiently waiting for him to continue.

Looking at her momentarily before gazing back at his feet he reached inside his jacket and produced a long velvet box. Holding it out in front of him not making eye contact with her he waited until she took it.

"It's a gift" he said almost shyly daring a small glance at her. Seeing the shock there instead of his feared rejection and disgust he gathered enough courage and opened it to her eyes. He heard the small intake of breath and locked gazes with her. He saw her surprise yet awed expression and felt his self confidence build up. He took a step toward her and thrust the immaculate diamond bracelet at her and saw her shaky hand take it from him.

She looked up at him and saw the nervousness leave his body to be replaced by happiness. He smiled down at her and gently took her wrist in his then slowly placed the delicate jewelry on her wrist.

Not understanding why he was giving her such a beautiful gift she tried to form words but was still speechless. Looking at her right wrist and seeing the pink diamond incrusted bracelet sitting there she was incapable of speaking.

Clearing his voice once again he gently started speaking "I wanted to get you this, when I saw it in a store you were the first person I thought of, it just screamed out your name and I imagined it on you, I never thought it would be that perfect on you" Max could do nothing but nod her head in agreement as her gaze switched from the bracelet to the man in front of her. "I didn't steal it" he rushed on and almost proudly he said "I bought it with the money I stashed away from working at Jam Pony and my winnings from being Monty Cora"

Confused to no end she shook her head and regained the power of speech. "But why? I didn't do anything-"

He cut her off "you set me free" he said softly not looking at her, then tapping into his courage he steadily looked her in the eyes and said "you gave me a name, that alone is enough Max. You also gave me a second chance to prove to you that I'm not just a screw up" looking away he quietly said the last part "you became my family"

Tears glistening in her eyes at the sudden happiness and compassion she felt wash over her, Max got off her bike and wrapped her arms around the embarrassed man in front of her, turning her head slightly to the side speaking softly in his ear.

"I love it Alec it's beautiful, it's perfect and so are you" pulling back slightly she looked at him and gave him a chaste kiss across his check brushing slightly against his mouth. "But now I feel sorta retarded that I don't have anything for you"

"Oh no no no....I didn't give you this so I could get something in return I-"

"I know that, it's just now that I have something from you I want to give you something from me" Looking at him and making sure he didn't avert his eyes "don't argue with me Alec"

Smiling happily and thinking **Alec 1; Logan 0** he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Yes ma'am" he mocked in her ear. Chuckling he released her and got on his bike. As he revved up his lime Ninja he turned to Max and saw her do the same before screeching off and shouting back at her.

"Last X-5 there is a rotten smelly egg fart"

"Hey! You cheat!" laughing and giving into his childishness, she pursued.


	2. Twisted Angel Wicked Way

They sped through the streets taking the turns only a transgenic could pull off at their speed, using their quick reflexes and balance. Taunting eachother as they were neck and neck down the last street headed straight into TC. Max smirked as she caught site of a ramp up ahead and quickly processing speed and velocity, her smile brightened, calling out and knowing Alec would hear her "Alec" she purred "I'm getting all hot and wet"

Startled Alec turned to look at her incredulously.

Smirking and using his momentary distraction she cut in front of him. Revving her baby one more time she aligned her bike with the ramp and zoomed past a bewildered Alec, jumping the fence and landing gracefully on the other side before speeding off out of site.

Alec who was too stunned at first quickly followed after her, shaking his head he mumbled 'evil vixen' under his breath, all the while his smile never wavered.

As the happy transgenic arrived at TC's abandoned parking lot he noticed Max leaning casually against the pillar next to her bike smirking superiorly and blowing on her fingernails.

"Why hello slow poke, what was it that you said" she drawled then snapping her fingers as if she remembered "oh that's right. Last one here was a smelly egg fart!" she then proceeded to do a victory dance and song. "Alec's a smelly egg fart yea! Alec's a smelly egg fart yea! Alec's a smelly egg fart yea oh Alec's a smelly egg fart yea-"

Stopping to laugh at him she opened her mouth and started wiggling her hips, she was gonna start again.

Shaking his head and sighing before she could start he said in mock disappointment. "And ladies and gentleman of Transgenic Central this is our leader"

"Hey! You're just a sore loser" she poked her tongue out at him.

He smirked "don't tease me with that unless your gonna use it" then clasping his hands together he mocked with her as she screamed out "Pig!" then dismounted his bike quickly to avoid her hit.

Laughing he ran away from her indifferent yet playful mood "what's the matter Maxie, you embarrassed I figured you out? Always knew those many times you hit me were just a ploy so you could touch me"

Staring at him in disbelief she gave chase "what?! NO!"

"Denial, denial, denial" he chanted tauntingly at her. Then stopping abruptly she ran straight into his back and bounced right off on her ass.

Laughing at her disgruntled look and shock he held onto his stomach as he laughed at her. "You should have seen- umpf!"

Max was now the one laughing as he stared solemnly at the roof from off his back no longer laughing. Rubbing his elbows as he cringed at the surprise and swiftness she had taken him down by. He had used his elbows because he was caught off guard to break the fall properly. Something the proud CO was not happy to admit.

Pouting and still rubbing his elbows he turned to look at the hysterical Max. "Not funny, you hurt my elbows"

Calming down a bit she smiled at him. It took his breath away as she crawled slowly towards him and rested her head on his chest keeping eye contact. She was smiling genuinely and the happiness and spark in her eyes took his breath away, she was beautiful like this.

"Aww poor baby!" she mocked drawing small patterns on his chest lightly "that was a classic though, kinda disappointed in you Mr. CO" as she raised her eyes back to his "didn't even see it comin" then as much as she could she shook her head chin still on his chest "tsk, tsk"

Alec just scowled at her before grabbing her shoulders to fast for the human eye and flipped her over him making sure to roll with her so he sat straddling her. Max screeched at the sudden movement.

"How's that for not seeing it comin" he smirked down at her.

"Whatever, you're just a sore loser but its okay I won't push you too much, can't afford to put you out because I damaged your ego. I understand how crippling it would be for someone like you-eep!"

Max got cut off with hysterical laughter as Alec proceeded to torture her with his fingers, finding her most sensitive spots relentlessly.

"Stop!" Max withered under him "Please!"

"Nope!" he smirked at her not stopping his torture.

"Please Alec I'm gonna piss my pants" she tried batting him away from her without success because next thing she knew her wrists were being held with one strong hand.

"What a charming thing to say Maxie"

"umpf...Pleease! Stop, please, please" Gasping out loud then laughing some more.

"Not until you say that I'm the best!" he stopped momentarily and looked down at her flushed face in awe.

"What? Hell no!"

Alec just started up the tickling. "Please stop!"

"Not until you admit it"

"Argh...alright! Alec you are the best" Alec kept tickling her for a bit more then just stopped. As he looked down at the tired female beneath him he smiled gently.

Max was breathless but content. Sighing she pushed at Alec to get off her.

"Ass" she mumbled rolling to her side not even caring that she was lying on the ground.

Shaking her head Max looked over to Alec who lay next to her with a smirk on his face. Noticing that it wasn't his normal smirk of indifference, it was more like a half smile that was softer and kinder. She moved over to him and resumed her earlier position with her chin on his chest and locked eyes with him.

After a beat of just looking at eachother Max broke away first and leant over to kiss his forehead before she got up and offered her hand down to him. "C'mon we gotta get moving"

He accepted her hand and got up and dusted himself off. "Yea let's get going" then smirking he said "hmm at least I can say with some truth that I have rolled around with you" he then wriggled his eyebrows.

"Ick... Pig!" she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand dragging him along in exasperation.

As they strolled along, Alec stole glances at Max as she was unsucceedingly attempting to do the same. Small smiles played on both their lips and everyone milling about in the streets noticed. As the elected leader it was no doubt that she turned heads, transhuman and X series alike but normally she paid little attention as possible and avoided eye contact with as less people as necessary. Part of her defense to not get too attached, but as Alec and Max walked along she smiled and waved at everyone to their delight.

It was no secret that she held herself off emotionally but to have her glance and take the time to say hello was very uncharacteristic of her, despite her indestructible emotional barriers it was no secret that Max was made in the lab as someone people fell in love with; respect and admiration usually followed in that combination. Her looks were not the basis for the surrounding populace to fall for this girl, she uncannily attracted and hooked people onto her unintentionally and left them wanting more.

In the beginning of the siege they all had mistrust toward her because she was an 09' escapee but over time they had learnt to trust her judgment and come to love her. She was full of life and radiated passion that it was hard not to, thus backing up the hypothesis of her existence to make people unavoidably love her.

Alec on the other hand everyone already was in association with; anyone who was located in the Wyoming base of course. He was constantly praised and acknowledged by their superiors and his team mates and younger X series knew all about him. The glories and the disgraces, X5-494 was the epitome of the perfect soldier, he excelled at everything and was granted mission leave earlier than anyone. He had accomplished so much and now as the second in command at Terminal City all transgenics had faith that their leader's will be able to make things right. With the backing and support of 494 the Wyoming based transgenics trusted him to show Max the ways in which she had missed training to be a soldier while living on the outside, individuality making it that much easier in trusting the rogue.

It was no secret that Max and Alec were the most lusted after X-5's in the whole city because of their ranks, status, popularity amongst the troops and undeniable beauty.

Max the ever famous hard head was 'supposedly' indifferent and oblivious to such things while Alec soaked it up and took it to his advantage. The nation of TC knew of Alec's feelings towards Max, it was pretty obvious but they also knew of his Casanova ways. He wouldn't be celibate in the process of waiting for her to wake up, albeit after Max's first official speech in presenting a united force Alec has been noticeably less with his man-whore syndrome and more focused on backing up his leader and helping out in TC. Not to say that there hadn't been opportunities, Max was of course off the market but Alec on the other hand was not and that led many X-5 women wanting and lusting after the Alfa Male.

Max was still wearing her jacket and the sleeves covered the bracelet but he had a sense of pride everytime it unceremoniously peeked out and caught the suns rays, making it glint prettily. She looked so beautiful and light hearted that he couldn't help but stare at her, he knew she knew about this and didn't care because he saw the soft smile that graced her lips.

As they finally made it to Head Quarters Max stood out the front and latched her slender fingers around Alec's wrist gently signaling him to stop.

As he turned to look at her he saw her shift slightly, raising an eyebrow at her he patiently waited as she gathered enough courage to look at him. Noticing that she still held his wrist she moved her hand and laced their fingers finally looking at his hazel eyes.

"Alec..." she started off then cleared her throat. A tell tale sign she was nervous he surmised internally. He gently squeezed her reassuring her about his support and comfort.

As she gazed into his eyes she saw the care and unabashed loyalty shining through making her relax slightly. She was never good with expressing her feelings but she wanted, _needed_ Alec to know how much she appreciated him for making her feel so cherished and loved even though it was not his job to do so. Taking a deep breath "I just wanted to say thank you again for the gift" she shyly looked away but kept a firm grip on his hand as if the joining gave her the strength "I want you to know that I refuse to take it off my wrist until you tell me to, sorta like an omen on a day to day basis of how persistently annoying your presence is" she allowed him to stir a moment before her quirky smirk appeared and she gave a gentle squeeze to his hand assuring him it was a joke before returning to her serious face "It's a part of me now.... like you are" she whispered the last part knowing he would understand the depth of that comment.

Standing on tiptoes she leaned over and gave his check a light kiss then unlaced their fingers and wrapped her arms around his neck relaxing into his arms. After the initial shock wore off he encircled her tiny waist within his arms and nuzzled her shoulder whispering contentedly "Thanks Maxie".

They stood like that for a few more moments allowing Alec to put to memory her scent, a slight tint of vanilla with the undeniable scent of just Max. As they pulled away from eachother and looked into eachothers eyes lost in their happy thoughts they were startled when an urgent sounding voice called out to Max.

Alec looked over Max's shoulder as a young X-7 came barreling towards her. As soon as he reached her he stood at attention and proceeded in an urgent yet monotone voice.

"Ma'am we have a situation concerning Ray and another X-7 ma'am"

Snapping at the sound of Ray's name, she asked urgently "where?"

"Down by the mess hall ma'am"

As soon as he pointed out the way Max blurred as fast as she could in that direction, cursing herself for not stopping by TC earlier this week as guilt and worry settled into her being overtaking her once blissful mood. As she approached the building she could hear cheering and the sound of scuffling emanating from within TC's designated cafeteria. Not slowing down in the slightest she banged open the door and was greeted with the many shouts and cheering of a clustered group in the centre of the room, obviously surrounding a fist-fight.

Her paranoia escalated as she heard the tale end of the current calls from the excited group.

"Yay! Go for it Tim. Teach the little serpent a lesson" screamed out one voice

"How's it feel Familiar to get your ass kicked by transgenic filth?" taunted another.

"What's the matter Ray? Daddy didn't teach you to fight?" came a harsh voice.

"Stop it Tim! He never did anything to you!" some girl pleaded.

"Tim Stop! Max will seriously get pissed!" a voice tried to reason.

In the center of the Mess hall young Ray White was on his feet trying to block the punches coming his way, while nursing his side a little from when the boy in front of him had kicked him. He really couldn't understand what he did to upset the boy; he was just eating and joking around with Liz when the boy had roughly pushed him to the floor from his spot on the bench seat. His piece of toast flying out of his fingers and he had knocked his funny bone on the floor. All up his right arm tingles swept through. Groaning at the sensation he turned when the boy had grabbed onto his shirt and lifted him to his feet.

"Think your better than us huh?" then with that Ray felt a strong fist hit his stomach almost making him want to hurl up any breakfast he just digested.

Croaking from his bent over position he looked startled at the boy "what? I never said I was"

The boy just laughed harshly and that's when Ray noticed the rest of the crowd surrounding them with Liz struggling to break through the males. They were all young ranging from 7 to 10 yr olds. Ray was only 8 but he knew the basics of fighting, had learnt from his new mommy and from watching his dad. But he still didn't have the proper training to hold off the angry X-7.

"That's what you think Familiar! You come to our home and think you own everything, like you belong" he taunted "but you don't! You're the enemy! And shouldn't even be allowed to be here!"

"I don't think I own everything!" Ray shouted back indignant.

Tim as the X-7 was formally known as was new to TC and had heard about the young Familiar residing here. He had immediately disliked him and had watched every move he made. He saw the young boy play with the beautiful X-7 girl and was slightly pissed because he shouldn't even be allowed to mingle with his kind.

Slowly circling eachother sizing eachother up Tim just glowered.

"The only reason you're here is because of Max, no one likes you! You should just leave"

Bristling with the insult Ray stood stiffly and faced Tim before in a deadly calmed voice said "you're wrong"

Smirking at Ray he just shrugged and said condescendingly "says the Familiar who kills our kind"

Outraged Ray lunged at him all the while screaming "I'm not like that!"

After that it was just a bunch of punches and kicks while people on the side line either cheered or attempted to break it up. They lost track of time and both boys were hurting, Ray had a small cut on his lip and he was sure to have a black eye when this was over, he was slightly hunched over his right side trying to protect it while deflecting the other boy's punches.

Tim on the other hand wasn't as bad just a bruised up face and a cut lip. He saw that Ray was favoring his right side and went in for the blow. As he swept out Rays feet and straddled him he raised his fist and was about to end it when suddenly a force so strong threw him roughly across the room.

A booming voice called out in the room. As Max stood seething from where Tim had previously stood a deadly quiet settled over.

"I said stand down!"

Tim looked up from his disgruntled position on the other side of the hall in surprise before he quickly stood to attention and ignored the wince he felt in his side and head from his impromptu flight. Max was glaring at him dangerously behind her now present soldier mask.

Stalking over to him slowly and calmly she reveled in the fact that she was emanating hostility and maternal protectiveness. Tim gulped but kept his position. He finally felt the shame of his actions catch up with him and wished he could take it back as his leader's disappointment and anger radiated from her to him.

"There had better be a fucking good explanation for this soldier!" Max said harshly without any grimace as she used profanity in front of the soldier and controlled her rapid morbid desire to violently pound into him all the while her insides screamed at her to run back to Ray and see if he was alright, but like second nature which she had developed it would be a blow in her authority to do such things, she knew what she had to do first. Take control and act like their leader. Age was not an issue; insubordination is not allowed and should be dealt with immediately as what was drilled and taught to her all to clearly at a young age. She knew there would be more break outs towards Ray if she didn't set the rules, and as she glared at the young boy in front of her she knew she could never go to the extreme extent of punishment as was common at Manticore not that she could anyway. She glared at him ruthlessly behind her emotional wall and took charge instead.

The young boy watched with a tremble of fear as his leader's cold eyes stared him down and his gaze wavered under her intense scrutiny before his military training took in and he stood at attention gazing at a spot just behind her shoulder; mentally chiding himself for slipping and falling into the life of a commoner.

"Well?" she barked.

Standing even straighter than he was he answered her. "No ma'am there is no good reason for my actions ma'am"

"Well then what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Max calm down" Alec tried to sooth her before she flicked her eyes towards him and he saw the pain and turmoil this situation was causing her. He had just stood behind her to the side observing but he could tell Max was struggling to understand why this had happened and the absolute rage she was bottling up so she had some semblance of control. As the Nations leader it meant she was to assure everyone that they were all equals and ranked accordingly with the same respect as any other. At the moment Max's maternal instincts and common sense were warring with eachother. The Transgenics were all delegated ranks accordingly but Max was the one with final word and everyone had agreed to this but as she stood there she knew that she had to act like a leader and not let her personal issues come forth. There was no favoritism allowed she knew that and she hated not being able to just give in and run to her little boy.

Smiling ruefully to himself despite the situation **Man guess there's no questioning that she's mother material** then snapping out of it, not that anyone would have noticed Alec had slapped on his emotionless stoic face, he listened to what the X-7 had to say.

"Ma'am I just wanted to prove that a Familiar should have no place here in Transgenic Central ma'am"

"Oh and I suppose you think you can run this city better than me? Am I correct?" her tone void of emotion asked sharply.

Looking at her startled he quickly went back to position "No ma'am of course not" confused at the 180 in conversation.

"Then stop trying to take matters into you're own hands! Am I not correct soldier that you knew of Rays and mine relationship?" She waited a beat before continuing "Then I am to assume soldier that you had planned to basically disregard your leader's authority and pursue matters out of you're own hands" Max then looked harshly around the room taking in slight joy at the flinches when her gaze landed on them. "Ray is not like them!" She spoke a tad bit louder addressing the whole room "Yes, he may be a familiar but he isn't like his brethren!" Staring them down "Anyone against my opinion? If there is the slightest mistrust coming from you towards me step forward now, coz I'm telling you right now that your actions here today make it all to clear of the way you trust my actions. Does anyone have a problem with my position and lead?" sneering she looked at everyone and continued "I mean its obvious that you don't like the way I lead by the disrespectful actions occurring today, so I'll tell you what, you don't want me, step forward and tell me why, I aint got no problems with opinions people" she looked around the room at the many young faces all acting out their soldier training to the tee. Noticing their hesitation she snapped "Well?"

An immediate chorus of 'No ma'am' reverted around the room.

"Anyone that touches him again has to answer to me, is that clear?" a collective chorus of 'yes ma'am' was heard. She turned her icy glare back at the X-7. "Is that clear soldier" she snapped.

"Yes ma'am"

Nodding she dismissed him "Get out of my sight, and spread the word!" then with that she walked back to Ray who was now being cradled by Liz, the young girl who had taken a liking to him.

Before she got there she heard the X-7 call out to her.

"ma'am" he said in a low voice still at attention.

She just raised an eyebrow when she turned to look at him still emotionless.

"Ma'am you're a great leader and I'll follow you and your every command there's no doubt the respect we all have for you" hesitating his next words "I..._we_ just don't understand why you love this familiar ma'am, he's was born a pure Familiar and last time I checked they're a hater of our kind"

Sighing she noticed that it was just Alec, Ray, Liz and the X-7 left in the room with her. "At ease" she walked over to him crouching slightly finally showing her emotions on her beautiful face. Grabbing his hand gently as he stood there "Look I don't expect you to understand, its none of your business the going-on's with my personal life, but I want you to know that my loyalty is with transgenics" she watched him nod, not even hesitating and smiled inwardly "Then trust my decision with Ray, he is a familiar, but like I said he's not like them, I care for him because of that and also because he's just a little boy just like you are, we are being taught to understand the warped mind of ordinaries and their decisions concerning us, but cant you see that what you are doing towards Ray is exactly the same thing as what the ordinaries do towards us? I like to think our kind are somewhat above all the stereotypical bullshit, and if what your saying about you're loyalty is true" she watched as he nodded to give her his back up of his earlier statement "then I suggest you stop following what you were once taught and look deeper than the cave-man period of 'fight now ask later' syndrome'" she looked at him softly and squeezed his hand then stood up. "Understand? He's a good kid, he's different from us, but were all different there's so much more to him than just being a familiar...umm sorry what was your name?"

"Tim ma'am"

"Tim" she rolled the name off her tongue and looked at him "suites you, anyway if you don't like him leave him be, I meant what I said before, lay a hand on him again you'll answer to me"

"Yes ma'am" he said shamefully "I am sorry ma'am"

"Good, then we understand eachother, you seem like a good kid Tim so stay out of trouble okay" Max looked at him and saw the eagerness of approval shining in the depth of his ice blue eyes but couldn't bring herself at the moment to do it, instead she gave him a small smile and said casually "I'll catch ya round, but next time you see Ray you either say your sorry to him because frankly its not me that needs an apology, or you leave him alone" with a final warning glance she turned back towards Ray.

Gently crouching beside Liz she told her gently that she could now leave. She looked down at the blonde boy and saw his many cuts and bruises and she felt his pain like it were her own, shaking off the idea of wanting to shed a tear she was once again shaking with rage at the absurdity of the situation, she tried to control her emotions. **it's not like he feels the extent of the pain, and he heals just as quickly as we do**

Ray had taken the basic course of withstanding pain in the time he spent at the breeding cult school, and she had never been so grateful because of it. He was hurt she could tell from her training in first aid, he probably had some bruised ribs but nothing that his genes wouldn't fix quickly. Sighing and getting that anger back she brushed aside his hair from his face.

"Hey baby" she said softly while caressing his brow "so... I leave for awhile and you get yourself into trouble huh?" she teased lightly while holding out her arms to him.

"Urgh!" he groaned as he made his way into her lap "I swear I didn't start it!" Ray said defensively in a little boys tone laced with indignation. He wrapped his arms around her.

"He just came up to me, I didn't do anything wrong, he kept yelling at me about not being here and wanting me gone" he said in a sad voice still trying to maintain his indifferent persona.

Max just looked down at the tired little boy and sighed "I know sweetie C'mon, let's get you to Luke so he can check you out"

"No!" he started wriggling to get out of her grasp but she held on "Mommy I'm fine I just want to go home, I don't want to see anyone else, I want to be with you and sleep I'll heal, I heal just as quick as you and plus I don't feel anything" he looked up at her with a distinguished pout and she relented.

"Ray..." she started but he cut her off.

"I'm tired" he pressed. "Please" he said meekly putting his head in the crook of her neck.

"It'll be real quick Ray, I'm not going anywhere" she said soothingly.

Jerking in response of what she just said he remembered his earlier anger at her for being absent. Its not that he couldn't look after himself he knew how to do that, but he just needed her presence there. He escaped her fast enough so that she didn't have a chance to hold on and prevent him from leaving her.

"But you did" he cried out now instantly charged up "for a whole fuckin week you left!" he stood before her eye's blazing under his unshed tears and defiant mask.

Max stared at him startled at his complete change of mood and use of the 'F' word.

"You left! You left! You weren't here to tuck me in, or read to me, or talk to me, I waited for you to come back every night! I missed you and you didn't once miss me I know because everytime I woke up you weren't there like mom's should be, you're just like the boy who beat me up, you hate me because I'm different" he looked to the ground and whispered hoarsely "because I'm a familiar" then he went back to being angry with her "just go leave again I don't need you anyway!" he looked at her and glared with contempt. He looked about him silently telling himself to not shed the tears and be strong like his dead father. He spotted Alec and just turned his face the other way.

Ray blamed him and that ordinary for keeping Max away and he hated them both.

Max had listened to his childish ramblings with shock, each sentence cutting into her heart and sending bolts of pain throughout her whole body. She ached all over and knew that she couldn't deny her absence or justify reasons for why she stayed at her apartment outside TC but as she looked at the struggling defiant young boy in front of her she regretted it with her whole being. He had accused her with the naiveness of a young child babbling away small nothings that were everything to him and testimony that he was anything but ready and able to be independent.

She wasn't blind; most TC residents didn't like him because he was Whites son and only tolerated him because he was with her. The blonde haired boy had unexpectedly wormed his way into her heart and had guaranteed himself the unconditional love Max never knew she was capable of. As she looked at him pleadingly she thought about where he would go; A Foster home? They would eat him alive and send him to some child laborer company. She refused to even contemplate such a thing as a shiver ran down her.

She had abused his loyalty and love which hurt him and now he doubted her love, a love that she herself could not understand in retrospect. The bond that had occurred between them was surprising and her maternal instincts just kicked in. Max reached out to him cautiously fearing rejection.

"Ray no...Baby that's not true at all, I know I wasn't here for awhile but I had to work and I had missions to do-"

"What for roller boy?" Ray snorted.

Alec tensed and waited with baited breath for Max's response but was startled at her brush off to such a comment. He guessed she was just focusing on the matter at hand.

"I'm not justifying my actions but I need you to know that I do love you. I never meant to hurt you Ray or make it seem like I abandoned you" She struggled to know what else to say, **what else _could_ she say?** She looked at him then bowing her head in defeat when he just glared at her feeling her heart being torn apart. She guessed she deserved this but she never would guess that she could feel so hurt and as if she had failed this bad in her whole life before this moment.

"I never cared that you were a familiar" she whispered hoarsely, the emotional overload taking it toll before she cleared her thoughts and continued "you know that." Head still bowed "I know you're smart enough to know that if I promise you to not leave again that it will inevitably be broken. Your intelligent that way" she chanced a smile his way, still getting no response from the now apparently disinterested child "but I won't leave you unless I have to, I'll always come back for you... I thought you knew that. Guess I misread that one ey?" pausing and taking another breath "You should know that I have things to do baby, I'm so sorry Ray. I really am"

Alec saw Max close to breaking down and went to move to her but then changed his mind at seeing the way she sagged and knew that his offer of comfort wasn't welcomed. She needed Ray. He knew that before but he saw it now first hand by her emotional breakdown. It took a lot to break her and he knew that because she refused and defied anything that made her remotely weak.

Ray struggled to be angry but he looked down at the woman he looked upto, the person he saw as his mother and felt a pain in his chest. He hated being angry with her but he was so scared at night and he missed her so much yet she never came. He knew he was being unreasonable, he knew that she had other priorities besides him but it hurt knowing they were more important than him. Ray shook his head at his selfishness and felt ashamed as he looked at Max as she cried weakly in front of him. He didn't want to disappoint her and promised himself to be stronger and less dependant although he knew he would want her to be with him always he would make her proud by not sounding selfish again.

Feeling like his chest would explode he let out a small sob and ran into her arms wrapping his arms around her neck causing Max to fall on her back. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry mommy, don't cry, I know you love me" he cried into her chest from his position lying on top of her "I was just angry I'm sorry please don't cry please" he just kept crying and Max whispered in his ear soothingly "Its okay baby" repeatedly. "Shhhh, it's alright" while wiping her eyes dry and using her other hand to rub his back lightly.

"I'm sorry" he repeated softly as the emotional and physical strain came down on him leaving him weak and tired. He held onto her more tightly as she got up not wanting to leave her.

"I love you Ray" she said when she stood and shifted him into a more comfortable position. She rubbed her check lightly on the side of his head then turned her head more and gave him a motherly kiss on the check. He had tears running down his face still but he had calmed down from his big sob fest.

He mumbled back to her as she started walking to the entrance "love you mum" then realizing she had started to walk he replied urgently "No goin to Luke! Want to go home okay?" he requested in a small voice.

"Yes baby" she said calming him "were going home" With that he nodded and drifted off.

"But I'm still getting Luke to check up on you from our place" she told him silently.

When they arrived home he was sleeping in her arms. Smiling contently she tried not jostling him which was easy for a transgenic.

Ray had tightly wrapped his arms around Max and laid his head on her shoulder, she felt the tears he shed before on her neck. Rubbing his back Max looked at Alec with a heartbroken expression. He sighed and realized that her little high from this morning was now extinguished. He wanted to go out and find that young X-7 and pound into him because of it, well not really coz he was only 9 but he would love to see him punished instead of just being verbally abused.

He opened her apartment door for them and walked beside her silently and watched as she tried to lay him on her bed which was noticeably the one he had been sleeping on while she was away. After tucking him in and watching as he curled up into the pillow and holding onto it she kissed his forehead and left the room silently.

She looked at Alec and told him to go find Luke and send him to her then start arranging for a meeting in half an hour.

Nodding he reached for her hand and squeezed gently reassuring her everything would be okay. She smiled softly at him then went inside her room again closing the door softly behind her.

"Hey baby, were home" she said softly as she crawled into bed behind spooning him. She had lain on her side with one arm draped around his small waist and the other bent on her pillow to keep her head up. "I love you lil guy" She said softly brushing the hair out of his face. She spent awhile just listening to him breath softly beside her and felt a pang as she remembered their fight earlier. "I'll never leave you" smiling ruefully "you're stuck with my transgenic stubborn ass"

"Max! Is that anyway to talk to an 8 yr old boy" someone from the doorway said scandalously and teasing.

She was shoved out of her motherly trance at the sound of the voice and immediately her motherly instincts took over. Jumping out of bed and resuming a fighting stance; all without jostling the bed and jerking the bundle curled on its side sleeping. Her eyes zeroed in on an impressed yet cautious Luke. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Hmm impressive" the double meaning statement hung in the air for a moment as Max contemplated it. She didn't know if he meant her agility skills or her motherly and slightly alert persona.

Deciding to just ignore it completely she looked at Luke and slipped her leader face on "Ray was in a fight, can you check him out for me while I attend a meeting?"

Realizing that Max was in no mood to play around he nodded "sure no problem Max"

Softening her face slightly she looked at him and gave a small smile "thanks Luke I really appreciate this" she turned back to look at Ray one more time and crouched beside his running her fingers softly down his face then whispered quietly that she would be back before standing up and squaring her shoulders. "If he wakes up just tell him I'm at HQ ok?"

"Sure" He proceeded to go over and sit softly besides the little boy unpacking a few bandages and disinfectants from the bag he was carrying. Looking at Ray he was slightly disgruntled being so close to a Familiar.

"He wont bite you know" Max said devoid of emotion leaning against the doorframe watching him with cold eyes.

Startled that she was still here he looked at the ground avoiding her eyes "that's why he's in this situation because to us he's the freak" shaking her head from side to side she smiled with no humor "isn't that so funny, were the freaks to ordinaries and he's a freak to us" slowing her voice down "He's a fucking child Luke he wont kill you"

"Max-" he started apologizing.

"They wanted him gone, thought he was a danger, a threat" she continued softly as if he didn't say anything "this X-7 boy thought he would bring it upon himself to teach the 'snake' how unwelcome he was at freak central, aint that just ironic?"

Luke looked at her and saw that she had so much pain in her eyes as she told him this. At that moment he respected her so much more for choosing to be their leader while mothering a Familiar in a place that hated him and carrying out all the pain the little boy was causing her. He felt ashamed and compelled to see what was so special about this little boy that had grabbed his leader's heart.

"Look whatever" she said exasperated with this conversation. "Just check up on him and wait until he gets up or I come back, can you do that?"

"Yes ma'am" the X-5 replied wanting to make it up to her.

"Good" she then turned around and left. He sighed and looked down at the little boy before thoroughly yet gently checking his many bumps and cuts.

As she walked into HQ the murmurs dwindled and she unconsciously ran her fingers through her hair. The room's occupants were looking at her expectantly as she strolled to the front of the room to address all of them. As she got there she took off her jacket and put it on the back of her chair. She glanced at Alec and he gave her an encouraging smile, she gave him a small smile back then cleared her throat looking about the room.

"Hey all, I know I've been MIA for awhile, but I had every confidence that you could manage without me am I right?" at the various nods she continued "I called this meeting to round up any issues that are needed to be addressed and also to aware people of the new system going out, but before all that I need an update on our food quantity, meds, money, population growth and weapon supply. Josh what's happening with the food?"

The big guy stepped forward "We are needing more food soon, but right now we doing alright, low on drinks and meat though, organized already for supply run, pick up in 2 days"

Nodding she approved the plans and looked at Sarah an X-5 that joined them 3 months ago. She was head of the medical department. "We are getting daily blood donors filling up our blood banks and were slowly infiltrating the local hospital getting the equipment we need slowly as to not cause suspicion, but we have gotten a contact to give us the rest of our medical needs. Within the week the exchange will happen. So we now have an almost functioning hospital near the Mess hall. We also scouted the abandoned building and found many cots that just need mattresses that will also be coming with the supplies the transgenics that got surgery training are stepping forward and we now have at least 5 able surgeons in TC ma'am"

Amazed she smiled at Sarah in appreciation "Great work Sarah, when is the exchange and how much is it costing us?"

Blushing at the slight praise "It's 250,000 ma'am and I've organized a group to go out on Thursday to watch the exchange"

"I want your team to see me or Alec so we know who's going okay? Josh you too I want a team organized to accompany you. We can't afford to trust anyone on the outside, were doing this as a basic op. Understood?" she looked around the room at the silent soldiers who nodded. "Good" Max nodded at them then looked at Mole "how's our weaponry supply"

"The weapons are enough to supply this nation with two guns each and then some, we have also scored some other goodies like AKA's, sniper guns, machine guns, electrodes, knives, sound blasters, grenades, double edged swords, oh and Alec I know you'll love this, we got our hands on some Japanese samurai swords Katana's and.... Nunchaku's" smirking at Alec's instant perked fascination Mole continued "the new heat activated ray gun's that they've brought out" Mole smirked in self satisfaction "were getting another shipment tomorrow with ammo and such, the store rooms have been relocated to one of the buildings near the pub and HQ for easier access amongst surprise visits also each knew resident is assigned one gun to them from the beginning" Mole looked at her and Alec expectantly.

"Great work pal" Alec said while Max just nodded her head in agreement. He looked indifferent but inside he was proud for making them happy. He didn't like them at first but he saw the work they did and found himself respecting them, especially Max; the 09' escapee who had gained the confidence of a Nation who was taught to hate her. He looked out for her like she was his little sister.

She treated him with respect and he adored her, she was so full of life when she finally got into her leadership mode, greeting and giving people the sense of belonging and respect they never got at Manticore. He could tell from the beginning it was futile trying to fight falling for her, she was easy to love and care about and everyone here would die for the feisty vixen he was sure of that.

She went out of her way to welcome everyone warmly and make them apart of the cause but she never got to close, she would leave them wanting. He smiled ruefully at that, her ability to lead was natural and people followed her because she ignited the fight within them to stand up for them selves.

Mole looked around the room and noticed the many X-5 males staring at her adoringly. Shaking his head he could never understand the choice of men she fell for, an ordinary and a familiar. Mole could tolerate the familiar because he was at least a little boy but the ordinary was another story. Many of the occupants of TC had tried getting Max hooked up with one of her own, subtly of course but to no avail.

Not to say the males didn't try of course, sometimes it was amusing how many would try to come onto the beautiful leader, but everyone knew that she was off limits and not because of Logan but because of Alec, their second in command. He was the one she was supposed to be with and everyone knew that. Didn't deter the many males that wanted her though but they still all knew.

Mole had zoned out the rest of the meeting and was watching the transgenics milling around again after being dismissed.

"Did you catch the end bit Mole?" Alec asked cheekily "or were you to busy staring at our beloved leader?"

"Piss off Alec I wasn't staring" he growled.

"Suure you weren't" he drawled out. "But just so you know I'd wipe the bit of drool right there" Alec indicated the side of his mouth "then report to Dix and get your name on the roster so we can tally how many residents we have" Alec chuckled as he headed towards Max's office.

Mole just glared at him and was about to scream something quite unsuitable for the little boy that just entered the room. He noticed the dishelved little boy walking in heading towards Max's office sleepily but still with the aura of indifference that Mole was quite used to seeing from the little familiar. Mole knew his place and never said or did anything to Ray but he had to admit that once you saw him and Max interact there was no question that he wasn't any threat to the transgenics.

Mole took notice of his appearance and saw that he looked bad; he had a cut on his upper lip and a wrapped wrist, he also walked favoring his left leg and slightly blocking his right side. He was pouting and Mole let slip a smile at how cute he looked before shaking the idea off and once again scowling menacingly, heading to Dix so he could explain this roster bullshit to him.

Ray was snapped awake before glaring heatedly as he saw Alec stood over Max as she looked at the maps in front of her. He pouted at the fact she was here when he woke up and had to see Luke looking at him instead of her welcoming face.

He admired his 'mother' as she quickly scanned the maps tracing her finger over the many lines and stuff on the paper. She kept tucking a stray hair behind her ear and she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She mumbled something to Alec as she pointed something out and he nodded then pointed to something else. She furrowed her eyebrows even more then looked up smiling and nodding her head, she turned around and gave Alec an approving smile and hugged him, that's when Ray noticed the sparkly bracelet she was wearing, and he knew he hadn't seen it before. His scowl intensifying he kept watching the scene.

Max was concentrating trying to figure out the best way of placing the men around the pick up place for the Meds and food without being noticed. She decided that she would get them exchanged so it could happen simultaneously. Although she was quite secure with her skills Max knew her talents, and arranging for a basic op wasn't one of them, sure she could plan a heist, but that was only to suit her. She wasn't used to organizing such a big group extravaganza. That was always Zack's job, and now she was depended upon to do it. Shaking her head and tucking the strand of loose hair she concentrated more trying to figure the best positions in which to place her men. Alec had just pointed out a few spots helping her out and she was grateful for having his support. He was usually the one who got her to see where and how to do things like this, subtly helping and teaching her the stuff she missed out on without saying it out loud.

That's why he was second in command, because as many people have told her 494 was a born leader, and was bred the skills to lead and organize, yet they looked to her and not him for guidance. She knew that it was really him doing all the leadership stuff, yet he never complained and just helped her be the best she could be without making it seem she was incompetent. She really admired him for that, knowing he had her back without asking for anything in return but her friendship. Smiling she turned to him and gave him a hug content to feel the comfort after this morning and laid her head on his shoulder knowing he understood her need for the embrace.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat rudely.

Stunned she disentangled herself from him and turned towards the door annoyed opening her mouth to rip into whoever was there. Her face broke out into a loving grin at who was there and she walked around her desk and crouched down opening her arms and waited for Ray to walk into them before standing up and balancing him on her hip.

"Hey little guy" she ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead "have a nice sleep?"

He pouted and said indignantly "you weren't there"

Sighing "Ray I had a meeting baby. I had to leave" she said reasoning with him. He nodded dismissively then laid his tired head on her shoulder "you got Luke to check on me when I was asleep, you're sneaky" he tsked.

Max laughed and smile "Pfft, that's not sneaky I'm just smart, your stubborn and wouldn't have let Luke look at you when awake am I right" she said knowingly, he just shrugged and avoided her eyes still keeping the slight pout. "So I was glad you fell asleep though your healing well the bruises have faded slightly" she said while running soft fingers over his bruised cheek before changing the subject and smiled at him ruefully "I missed your beautiful blues though, c'mere let me look" she shifted his head by putting and tracing her finger under his chin and waited for his eyes to meet hers, he was still pouting adorably so she mocked his pout and pulled a face. He broke out into a tired smile after just glaring at her.

"Hey! Don't tease me" he said indignantly.

"But your more handsome when you smile" she said and smiled as he blushed lightly and looked away complaining.

"Muumm!" he cried in boyish embarrassment.

Laughing again she shifted him again "alright babe, I gotta work you wana stay or leave?" he just answered her by strengthening his hold on her.

"Alright guess your staying"

"Humph" he said from the crook of her shoulder tiredly "meany" he mumbled before closing his eyes and dozing off again at her tender touch and slight rocking.

She smiled motherly at him before walking back to Alec. "Sorry" she mumbled softly.

"No problem mama" he said teasingly.

"Hey!" she said indignant, before soothing Ray by humming to him and rocking him more. Then more quietly she glared at him and repeated her 'hey!'.

Alec just smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm always wondered where he got that from" then mockingly and placing a hand on a hip "hey!"

Max glared at him "whatever" she said dismissively. Luke then knocked on the door and poked his head in.

"Hey Luke" Alec said cheerily claiming a seat on the couch.

"Hey Alec, what up man?" he replied as he stepped in noticing it was okay.

"Nothing man, just mother hen here trying to organize a surveillance crew for the Medical pickup, while rocking her baby boy" he leaned conspiriously over to Luke then looked both left then right as if checking for someone "you think I could get him to order her to get laid, she's wound up so tight it's a wonder how she can walk" nodding and grinning before he yelped in surprise as Max pinched him on the underside of his arm.

"Hey! Woman ever heard of a joke" he pouted "that really hurt"

"Oh shut up you big baby, before you wake the real one up, and FYI he does not control me" she glared at him trying to pull of her 'don't fuck with me' pose but failing because of the little boy nestled in her arms.

"Okay, great!" Luke said amused and slightly scared that he'll be caught in the cross fire of one of Max and Alec's infamous fights.

Turning his attention to Max "well the 'real baby's' okay, he just has a bruised side and a sprained wrist but everything else isn't major, wont even know he was in a fight within a couple of hours. His healing is just as good as yours; the swelling of his eye has already gone down considerably" he pointed out as Max was looking over him.

"Thanks Luke" she said before sitting on the couch next to Alec, Ray still in her arms. He stirred slightly then went back to sleeping. "He wasn't any trouble when he woke up was he?"

"Oh nah, he was just sour that he saw me instead of you, got straight out of bed as soon as I said where you were like he wasn't in any pain"

"That's probably because he wasn't, he was taught to withstand and block the pain out" she traced patterns on his back lightly. "He's getting really good at that" she said to no one in particular.

Luke studied the little bundle in her arms critically "Amazing, maybe we could learn how to do that and use it against them"

Max narrowed her eyes at the use of 'them'.

Luke shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat as if he was coffing "you know against the familiars"

Alec butted in before Max could tap into her motherly instincts and rip into Luke "I think that would be great Maxie, if we could learn the extent of their pain threshold we could have the upper hand on them, we would be superior to them in fighting its just our pain acknowledgement that fucks us up"

"Yea I guess" she relented as she looked between the two males "I'll ask Ray when he wakes up ok?" she looked at Ray snuggled against her "and Alec... don't swear in front of him"

Rolling his eyes at her he addressed Luke. "Oh! Luke report to Dix will ya, Max set up a system that will access the necessary units more easily, we need to get your name, designation, address and skills typed into the system. He'll explain the rest when you get there" Alec said as he noticed Luke raise his eyebrow at 'address'. TC wasn't grided properly so Max had stayed up sometime this week after an EO mission to identify the streets and buildings, she had conducted her own recon and looked at TC from all angles and with the help of Logan she got an aerial view as well as her own personal Intel. She was making it more like a city than an abandoned part of Seattle. He beamed at her when she told him what she had done, she was nervous as if he would laugh at her. Smiling at the memory he remembered that she was so pretty smiling at him the way she did when he accepted her plans for TC. Almost like seeking approval even though she got last word on how TC would be run anyway.

Dismissing Luke he then paid attention to Max and the idea's she threw out to him. She learnt fast and he grew proud of her as the days went by. She was handling things with such ease, it would seem she was never absent from the Manticore teachings. She almost gave him a run for his money in the fast learning department; he held the record for being a fast self learner at Manticore but she was stiff competition. At first she was so clueless at how things went like strategic planning, heading mission deployments pretty basic stuff, now she knew how to handle herself, she was still a bit self conscious, but he helped boost her confidence by telling her it was great and suggesting things she could do to make the missions run smoother. But other than that she had it down and he was left to just admire her.

Pausing to watch for a beat Luke then turned and left the small family alone. It was picture perfect Alec had outstretched one arm placing it on the back of the couch behind Max, and Max had leant slightly on him to get comfortable and held some more papers in front of them discussing softly to one another as Ray lay slumped in her arms.

A little while latter Max had left Ray with Alec in her office so she could do the rounds. She often went out and about having small conversations with everyone making them feel welcomed, she enjoyed it and with her memory she had memorized everyone's names, designations and specialty. Often when she was strolling along she would send smiles and wave at them not particularly going anywhere but looking out for new people. She loved being their leader at times like this, just friendly conversation and an equalness that was amongst them all. No-one was better than another and she loved how they banded together in making TC their home.

Over time they had put out cleaning crews and organized the place up, she now had a fully functioning City at her disposal; electricity and running water at their beck and call thanks to their skills in hacking into neighboring power stations and major water lines. They didn't have to worry bout bills and stuff because they had set up the water and electricity system to which enabled them to place a couple of extra cents to rich peoples accounts, making it impossible to trace back to them. The water system had taken a bit longer to succeed due to the fact that the new water systems ran outside of TC perimeters thanks to the radioactivity spill and new council management. Max had arranged a group in which built a new pipe line that connected from the old water system to the new discreetly so they could also tap into water without using the old Boiling method.

She smiled finally thanking Manticore for the training they had taught them. She would never admit it to Logan but even an X-8 could out hack him. With their superior reading and typing ability they were great at hacking superior codes and evading particular barriers.

Max had decided earlier on to get training started again making sure that the younger series were getting the same training as the older ones had, catching them up so that they could defend themselves physically and mentally at top condition. As a bonus it was also a way to keep them structured and occupied during the day, she didn't want them to end up stir crazy so she sent word out for Alfa males to set up a training room and start teaching fighting maneuvers and strategic planning.

With that thought she let her mind linger to her sudden growth in strength and ability, she had noticed for awhile now that she was becoming quicker and stronger than the average transgenic. She never trained explicitly like the rest of TC, having had a schedule with that excluded the martial arts training from her new organized time table of chores and tasks.

She had refused to be apart of it claiming she was too busy with more commanding duties, but in all seriousness she felt this vague fear that the abnormality of her new acquired skills would just generate more of a spectacle than what she wanted. So she remained aloof about it and merely brushed it aside as just a phase.

Her ability to come out of the place two nights ago for that B&E assignment was baffling though; she had punched through a 6 inch double window with just one strike when she recalled a few weeks back that when she had done that same thing she was left with an ache in her right wrist. When doing the same action a few weeks later and breaking through it like it was nothing left a girl shaken at the discovery, she brushed it off to adrenalin though but knew some freaky things was happening to her, the ability to think and process quicker and efficiently like it seemed she wasn't thinking at all just letting her senses and instincts take over her body without thought.

Max also noticed that she seemed to make time slow down considerably around her when she blurred from place to place as if it weren't her that was speeding up it was time slowing down.

It scared her because she didn't know what was happening, its not like she didn't want the new found talents its just she didn't know why she was the only one getting them. Learning new things and executing them at above transgenic level was amazing, yet she couldn't get why she felt an impending fear that came with her new skills, she also contemplated the arrival of the new ruins adorning her skin. Usually with her anything good always seemed to fuck her around tenfold. Perhaps these new signs were explanation to her sudden weirdness.

Deciding for once to not let this discourage her she went to the local training room in defiance and watched the X-5s and X-6s duel in the middle of the room while another group of X-7 and X-8 were being taught how to jump to high places in one leap.

Max paid attention to them for awhile egging on a young girl as it was her turn to try and leap up to the second floor. that's right...gain some speed centre your body then push off imaging your center lift with you she watched as the girl made it to the second story and pulled her tongue playfully at the boy she had been previously chatting to before being called on. Smirking after he glared at her it was his turn to now jump. Mentally cheering him on as well as he flawlessly landed on the second story in front of his girl friend. They both high fived and went to sit further back so they could continue their talk.

Smiling Max stood in the doorway letting her gaze languidly slide across the room away from the young X series to the dueling men. She recognized all of the males currently working on the mats and stood in awe at how graceful they all looked when fighting eachother.

Jayce the Alfa heading the class stood on the sides, arms crossed in front of him shouting out orders at all of them and pointing out flaws to their maneuvers. He would demonstrate the proper way before standing back and watching them until they corrected and succeeded with the technique or maneuver.

Max mentally pulled from the back of her memory and remembered that Jayce was the highest at hand to hand in his division at Manticore. When he first came to TC and had their welcoming chat he had brought it up in the conversation.

Looking around the room at the various matches going on she was fascinated at their various techniques and style instantly memorizing moves and processing it unconsciously. Smiling she remembered the exhilaration she felt when sparring and training exercises were dealt to her, despite the harsh conditions in which her group were taught in and before her escape she had gloried in the feel of power and strength that exuded from her when paired up with one of her brothers or sisters.

Suddenly she heard Jayce stop them and they all went into formation in four perfect rows at ease waiting for Jayce to instruct them further. Watching in pride at the troops Max waited a beat before she was just about to step out again. as she turned to leave she heard Jayce call out to her.

"Max! Hold up" he started jogging over to her. All heads turned to stare curiously at Max as Jayce approached her.

The training room's main floor was just the bottom room of a studio building located next to the hospital. It was a big enough room to allow 50 training transgenics fight it out with space. It was a two story building. Max supposed it was an abandoned hype Club due to the open space and wide room. On adjacent sides there was a floor space over looking the middle ground almost like a balcony but with enough room to fit 20 people on both sides. Most the fighting happened on ground floor anyway and the second story was used for when the middle floor was too packed to fight on it.

"Hey Jayce" Max said tentively "I hope I didn't disturb your class"

"Nah" he said dismissively with a hand gesture before giving her his most charming smile "course not, not everyday we see our leader here"

Smiling and relaxing a bit "yea I know but I had to check the place out sometime" looking about admirably "it's wonderful, Alec did a good job with this place" then turning back to look at Jayce "Its great the way they're shaping up Jayce, you're doing a great job" she praised him " so alright imma blaze-" she started saying wit a smile.

"No wait, how bout you take me on? I was just about to start combating with the class anyway" he smiled down at her charmingly "think you can take me"

Max rolled her eyes playing along.

"Pfft! You'll be eating the mat in no time buddy" she reverted into her over confident stance. One hand on hip, cocked to one side with a smirk and eye brow raise. "think your ego can take _me_?" then she just looked at him while he smirked at her.

"I don't know Jayce , I do have a lot of other things to do..." she said uncertainly shattering the image of self-assurance.

"C'mon" he egged her on good naturedly "I need a challenge and I heard you were the best out here" he gave her a look saying 'yea right' "even though I have 10 yrs training on you prove it to me" slipping from the disbelieving to the uncanny annoying look that screamed 'tell me I'm wrong'.

Shrugging off the unease that settled with in her she stood up to the challenge.

"Yeah well I got 10 years of street smarts on you" she walked towards the ring making sure her 'don't fuck with me' attitude was in place. Swaying her hips enticingly she slightly let herself drown in the exhilarated feelings overcoming her. Tugging off her jacket and letting it rest at the bottom of the ring she entered it and glanced around while proceeding to stretch out her muscles in anticipation to the work out they'll inevitably get.

realizing that this is just what she had needed she let herself relax slightly and mentally told herself this was a great way to calm her down about any abnormalities in her abilities. The rest of the room's occupants had already made space for the fight. As Max was getting ready she realized that there seemed to be more people than what she remembered, shrugging it off she went to face Jayce who was now giving her that cocky grin that adorned Alec's face as well as most X-5 males. She concluded that it was part of their genetic make up and taught to them at an early age as a means to piss her off. Everytime Alec was about to piss her off he seemed to automatically adapt that cheeky smirk that was currently on Jayce's face.

"So mister" she said as she approached him predatorily. "How do you want me" she said cheekily then outright laughed at his sudden gaping face.

"Using your sexual prowess is a dirty trick Max" Jayce pouted before they started automatically circling eachother. Max swept her eye's up and down his body rakishly as if she were checking him out but she was internally frustrated to find his stance had no flaws or openings in which she could make the first attack at.

"Why? Jayce you saying you think of your leader sexually?" she looked at him as if she were appalled but never breaking her defensive position. "Is that anyway to behave soldier?"

"You really have the distracting enemy part down Max, maybe you'd realize how difficult this is if you harbored a certain anatomy of the Male species"

Raising an eyebrow "so you blame you're inevitable defeat on your dick" she looked at him as if he were from another planet "on what planet does that make any sense Jayce?"

Finally caving into the hopelessness of finding a weakness Jayce took a stab at her, thus gradually beginning their dance. "It makes **punch** sense to **kick** us Males **punch** Max"

Deflecting all his advances she upped the tempo with a vicious backhand followed through with a roundhouse kick to his head. "uh-huh and these _males_ you talk about" she raised an eyebrow smirking at his current shock of her getting in the first hit "do they suck as much as you do mister top of his class"

"Oh don't worry sweet cheeks" he gave her the once over "I haven't even started yet"

"Bring it on"

With that he then launched himself at her with a fury. Punching and kicking at her with all his transgenic speed and strength; coming up with moves to fast for the ordinary eye and striking at his leader with a passion only to be deflected each time.

Max laughed and finally decided to let go and enjoy the second nature dance that Jayce and her were now sharing. She didn't have the slightest trouble keeping up with the Alfa in his moves, speed and strength. she constantly tried to find an opening for her to- **Ahh here we are** immediately launching her self at him after his last roundhouse uppercut combo failed she went over to him and took him from his blind side and threw a forceful blow to his ribs before turning his body with hers to face outward with his back to her chest and then kicked out his left knee and hooking her foot around his right ankle effectively rendering him face first on the floor with her straddling his lower back and holding his left arm high enough to render him unable to move.

In succession, breathing harshly and letting the thin sheen of sweat roll of her nose she whispered conspiriously with him "too bad there aren't any spills, I'd mop them up with your ass right about now" she said triumphantly. Then sitting back casually without breaking her hold or grip on him once she raised her voice "you give Mr. Top of his class?"

"umpf" was all she could get out from the struggling man under her.

"What" she said cheekily.

"Yes!" with that Max let him go.

He grumped at her in mock pout before a delightful smile lit up his face.

"Well, well I guess the rogue can beat the best of us after all" he looked at her admirably and gave her a hug "cheating with her gorgeousness but winning none the less" he let her go and his smile widened at her slight blush.

"Whatever Jayce, we were made gorgeous, plus mister I think you were holding back, you are the top of hand to hand division"

"Well yea, but you won fair and square I wasn't holding back, maybe got distracted a few times but focused on the objective like I was taught none the less. Plus as if I'd want to lose to a female" he said scrunching up his face in mock disgust "even if you are gorgeous, it a major blow to a man's ego"

Growling in mock indignation "Dude you're really bordering on being a sexist here" then shrugging "but hey on behalf of the female population it just goes to show that we really do kick ass" she smirked at him triumphantly at his lack of an argument.

"It was a quick match though, I like your form and style, very unsuspecting and wild" he changed the subject instead.

He then leered at her "very worth it though if I got to get all sweaty with you Max"

"Ick I stand corrected and just as I was about to dub you normal you go and prove that you're just like Alec" she looked at him "did Manticore pull the males aside in a crash course and teach them individually lame innuendoes 101?"

"Nah, its all natural charm babe sorry to disappoint" he went and put his arm around her.

She looked at his arm on her shoulder, and then turned to him to give him an evil yet humorous look.

"Really huh?"

Before Jayce could react he was on the ground looking up at Max's cheeky smile.

He just smiled at her just as evilly. "Times like this I wish you were wearing a skirt" he then rolled out of the way of her small kick and flipped to his feet quickly chuckling.

"Pig!"

Max shook her head at him and finally noticed the crowd that surrounded them. Clearing her throat at the sudden nervousness she usually got when knowing your being criticized and watched. She strengthened her resolve and turned back to Jayce "Uhh imma blaze, it was fun" turning to go she looked back at him one last time "thanks Jayce" she whispered to him kindly knowing he would never know the double meaning behind her words also knowing he would be the only one to hear her. At his confused look she got out of the ring and gave several smiles and hello's to the parting crowd leaving an awe struck Alfa behind to stare at her retreating back.

As Max continued down TC she was still on her high from the fight. She had to admit that despite the easy going nature between Jayce and her she was a little startled by it. She was used to soldiers being emotionally cut off, but as she looked around and studied everyone around her , it seemed as if she was the only one having trouble opening up to people. Alec seemed to fit into his role so easily, chatting people up and gaining respect like that, but its not to say she wasn't friendly because she was its just that there was always that cautious wall she put up. Surrounding Transgenics saw it and although she may be their leader she wasn't their friend on a level as Alec's. She didn't know if that bothered her or not anymore. A few months ago she would have said yes flat out, but circumstances have made changes in her life. She now had a little boy to look after, she let her Genetic abilities in without thinking she was freak, and also she was really warming up to her leader role.

Sighing Max decided that she would head back to HQ. When she walked in the door Dix immediately called out to her.

"Hey what's up?" she said as she walked over to him.

"I thought you wanted to take shots of your ruins...I gave Alec the digital camera and its all fired up to go"

"Oh...yeah. Cool! Thanks Dix" with that Max walked over to her office door. Hesitating with her hand poised over the door knob a bit unsure of why, she then slowly opened the door.

She smiled at the image she encountered before her. Obviously Ray had tired Alec out and the room was three times as messy as it was when she left, but she couldn't bring herself to actually be angry with the chaos. As she gazed down at Alec and Ray sleeping on the floor amidst the pile of paper with a piece of paper stuck on Alec's cheek while Ray had used Alec's back as a pillow she felt a peace slide over her putting a stop to her thoughts of the fight and questioning her abilities once more.

Not wanting to disturb them she knelt beside Alec, then laid down next to him making sure not to make to much noise in case another scene from earlier occurred. Max blushed as she remembered what happened and smiled again at the two Males sleeping next to her.

Max had probably drifted off after awhile because next thing she knew she was on the couch in her office and Alec and Ray were quietly arguing over who had made most mess.

"You are in so much trouble; mum is so gonna kick your ass at the state her office is in"

"Hey this is as much your fault as it is mine mister don't play the blame game with me" Alec stopped in his sentence before childishly continuing "I'm older"

Max could almost imagine the two boys with their tongue poked at eachother in boyish resentfulness. She then heard Ray speak up softly.

"Yea but she loves me, and you always get blamed coz I'm _younger_"

"humph" was all Alec could say before she heard the slight buzzing and ruffles of paper as they were quickly being picked up and stacked.

She chanced to open one eye slightly to see what was going on. Ray had quickly run around the room picking up the papers from the floor while Alec was blurring with his hands to put them in neat piles on her desk, Ray then walked around and silently lifted her turned over chair and garbage bin, before shoving the crumpled up pieces of paper back in, he then moved the chair over behind the desk and playfully pushed at Alec to get him to move.

Alec still pouting over his lost verbal battle to an 8 yr old held still. **uh-oh** Max thought as she saw the glint of Rays mischievous smirk cross his face. Sensing that he was about to look at her Max made sure she kept her face peaceful and her posture at ease after her instincts told her that Ray had looked away Max opened her eye again slightly and watched Ray 'accidentally' trip over the garbage bin into the desk thus pushing the neat piles of paper about on the desk in an unorganized heap.

At first Alec could do nothing but stare at the desk in shock before his gaze slowly looked at the innocent looking boy then once again back at the desk.

"Opps, sorry I tripped" Ray said unconvincingly innocent.

Max was getting worried at Alec's lack of movement before he dashed after Ray so quickly that it startled Max to a sitting position. She watched as Alec caught Ray and proceeded to tickle torture him.

Ray squealed in delight and broke out into a fit of laughter as Alec ruthlessly tickled his sides.

"Muuum!" Ray cried out amongst his giggles.

Max took the second to contemplate her options; stop the laughter and fun or join in? She chose the later and immediately sat besides Alec winking at him as she too moved in to tickle him.

"Noooooo!" laughing even harder and wriggling around on the ground "traitor"

"I'm sorry honey, what? I can't hear you through your laughter what did you say?"

She turned to Alec "did he say he wanted more? Coz that's what I got what about you?"

"Noooo! Please okay... okay I'll be good... I swear!" Ray said in between giggles and trying to get the four hands off him unsuccessfully.

Smirking down at him "whose the best?"

Ray stopped to look at him like he was crazy before he broke out into another fit of giggles as Max continues her tickling fingers.

"C'mon Ray whose the best?" Alec said as he smiled down at Ray.

Ray knew what he had to say to get him out of this as he saw his mum and Alec above him and Max's fingers digging into all the places she knew would make him laugh hardest.

"Stop! Stop! Okay, okay...." breathing out a shaky breath he looked at Alec then his mum before looking back at Alec the first hint of his smirk back. Alec looked at him slightly puzzled.

"you are the best" Alec stopped his tickling immediately "after my mum!" Ray said triumphantly before Alec felt him self on the receiving end of the tickle torture.

He had his wrist held above him by Max as Ray climbed on top of him and found his sensitive spot just below his armpits; looking at Max through his laughter trying to pull off a convincing hurt face he gasped out.

"unhg! Traitor"

Smiling down at him mischievously "you better believe it baby, no one messes with Ray...or did you not get the memo" Giggling at Alec's continued jaunty laughter she held on for a few more beat before finally telling Ray to stop.

She let go of Alec before warning him she wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass if he even contemplated trying to tickle her again. Then she looked at Ray "and you mister, I want you to clean that mess you 'accidentally' made on my desk before I ground you"

Ray pouted and trudged over to the desk mumbling "great, back to mum mode"

Alec just chuckled before quickly shutting up and went to clean the spilt trash on the ground at Max's deliberate pointing finger. Alec also trudged over to it mumbling "I'm not a baby, friggen female!"

Max just shook her head and smiled before walking over and picking up the digital camera and kissing Ray who was still grumbling about something on the forehead before walking over to Alec and doing the same.

With the camera in hand she once again left the two alone in her office to seek out someone else to take the pictures of her ruins, somewhat hopeful they could be good enough to keep her office clean this time. After 6 steps out of the office she heard a loud crash before more laughter and shouting began. Stopping mid stride she tilted her head to the side before just ignoring it and kept on walking.


	3. Twisted Angel Blind Sided

Author's Note Pure fiction, dont own anything, easy sand simple people. Hope y'all enjoy! oh and please review im not as confident in this story as i make myself out to be. 

"Hon, c'mon I gotta change the sheets so you and I can leave for Joshua's" she rips the sheet off the bed causing Ray to tumble slightly with it. He wrapped his arms around her knees as he got pushed towards her.

"But I'm not hungry; can't we just stay here and watch the boob tube?"

She looks down at him hands still on the sheet next to her and gives him a look she picked up once she got used to him calling her mum.

"One, you need to eat dinner no buts to it and two no more calling the T.V 'boob tube'. I aint raising you to be ungentlemanly" She then drops the sheet and picks Ray up to stand him on his feet, before turning him around and shoving him gently towards the door. "Go on, get cleaned up, wash your hands and face and change your clothes"

Sighing in defeat and rolling his eyes he goes to the bathroom to do her bidding, he stands on the little step chair that Max bought him in order for him to see in the mirror because it was up too high then went about to wash his hands and face humming while he was at it.

After he was done and toweled his wet hands and face he went to his own room across the hall and scowled as he saw it was now tidy and clean, he stomped to his closet and got a change of clothes and stripped what he was currently wearing to put them on. After that he went on to try and make his room what it was before Max had come home. Ray walked around the room taking out various toys and stuffed animals tossing them about while again humming; he tossed a stuffed tiger over his shoulder a bit too roughly and heard a distinct 'Ow!' when it collided with something.

Tensing Ray turned around real slow, leaning on the door jam Max stood there with disapproval shining in her eyes.

"Ray..." she started "what are you doing?"

Gulping at Max's calm exterior "umm, I don't like my room being neat mum" he said a bit sheepishly.

Raising an eyebrow at him she just stood there and stared at him calmly making sure she showed how much she disapproved of his behavior. Looking up he locked eyes with her and struggled to tear his eyes away, sighing to himself he proceeded to pick up his toys from around the room "fine" he mumbled.

Smiling triumphantly she turned around and went to change into some clothes. Deciding on a pair of flare black pants and a simple white tank she walked and placed them on the bed while she disrobed and put some body moisturizer on, she did this as quickly as possible starting from her neck down. Max noticed her breathing once again speed up as she lingered on her breasts but decided to once again brush it off and just quickly finish the job. She put another dollop of vanilla scented moisturizer in her hand and rubbed it into her legs waiting a moment before slipping on her white silky underwear and matching bra. Standing in front of her body length mirror she posed and thought about how hard it would be if she were an ordinary trying to keep this figure. Smirking she shook her head and went to put on the rest of her outfit.

As she finished she took out her beeper and COM link and switched them both on. Almost immediately her beeper went off and Max struggled to not roll her eyes. She realized that maybe she should go talk to Logan in person rather than calling him but was torn on whether to do it now or later.

"Mum?" Ray said tentively outside her door.

"Yea baby?"

"uh...can I come in? Or are you still getting ready?" He responded, a hint of shyness in his voice.

Max smiled at how polite Ray was. "nah I'm good" opening the door she let him in and watched as he jumped on the neatly done bed.

"So when are we goin? Oh and what are we having? This is great I missed havin dinner with Uncle Josh"

Smiling and lifting him from the bed she ruffled his hair and watched in amusment as he scowled and tried to fix it. "Mummm!" he said annoyed.

"C'mon, lets head over"

Following her out of the apartment and down the hall, Ray's extra sensitive smell picked up on the delicious aroma coming from Josh and Alec's apartment.

"Yum! What ever Josh is cooking it smells great huh mum?" Turning to look at her he caught her checking out her beeper with an almost annoyed look on her face.

Catching the tail end of Ray's sentence and snapping back into focus she smelt around her and her stomach growled in response.

Chuckling Ray just looked at her knowingly until he saw her disappointed look. "What?" Ray asked cautiously.

Grimacing at Rays look "baby I have to go do something, I can't stay for dinner with you tonight. I'm sorry"

Clenching his jaw, he stared at her in anger but defiantly didn't let on how much it hurt him to know she was going to go again.

"It's okay" He said in the most controlled voice.

Max knew it wasn't and couldn't help resent Logan at that very moment for taking her away from her family. _He doesn't control you, there is such a thing as the word 'No'_ She heard her conscious but chose to ignore it.

Nodding her head at Ray she stepped forward and placed a tender kiss to his forehead. She felt him stiffen and felt a sharp pain in her chest.

Ray wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around her and tell her to stay and not go to Roller Boy, but as he promised earlier he would no longer make her feel bad or guilty for leaving him.

"Tell Josh that I'm sorry and tell Alec that I went over to Logan's and I'll call him if I need him ok? You be good" And with that she forced her self to turn around "I'll be back later" she said with no hint of a promise in her voice because they both knew she was likely to break it.

Feeling empty again as he watched his mum leave, he growled and focused on the way he admired his mum for having such high morals and high tolerance of a stupid ordinary. He wasn't about to be upset about this because he himself knew how difficult it was for her to say 'no' to someone.

Sighing dejectedly he turned back to Josh's apartment door and barged in.

"Hey Buddy" Alec said from his place on the sofa, not bothered by his entrance. Looking behind him expectantly he waited for Max to enter.

"She's not coming, roller boy paged her and she said she had to deal with something. If she needs you she'll call you." Ray said in a voice devoid of emotion and Alec couldn't help but think that he was catching some traits off the other soldiers around here. He couldn't help but feel a bit of tension rise within him at the fact Max was no longer near, but he brushed it off and told himself she would call if she needed him.

Ray had turned from the disappointed Alec and headed over to Joshua.

"Hey Uncle Josh, what's cooking? Mum said she's sorry but she won't be coming tonight, she got something to do"

Josh just showed his disappointment with the sag of his shoulders. "That's okay, I still have medium fella and baby boo"

Smiling a genuine smile at Josh's use of his nick name he sat down on the stool and watched him cook.

Max was walking casually through TC towards the North sector so she could make a quick stop at the apartment so she could tell OC that she planned on staying at TC. As she approached the fence Max scanned the area and felt something was off.

Quickly hiding in the shadows she extended her senses, she knew someone was out there. Max considered calling for back up but instead felt it was unnecessary. Just as she was about to start walking again she felt that prickling sensation at the back of her neck. Familiars was the thought that skirted through her thoughts and Max knew she had to call for back up. The North side was the least used area of TC due to the lack of living area. The buildings were mostly abandoned business and warehouses, she was alone out here.

Max looked about her and tried to focus on the source of her uneasiness but couldn't locate anything. Her superior sight and hearing couldn't find anything out of the ordinary either and although Max didn't want to ignore her instincts she didn't want to be give in to her paranoia either. Taking a deep breath Max stepped out of the shadows and kept walking.

Three steps down she finally heard something and reacted. Dropping and rolling on her left shoulder Max dodged the first bullet that soared her way, but couldn't escape the second. She grunted as it entered her shoulder, but refused to make any more sound than that. She felt another hit her thigh and gritted her teeth, moving as quickly as possible she moved behind the abandoned car and heard the windows and car frame endure a few more bullets.

Breathing deeply Max went for her COM link to call for back up and regretted not focusing on her surroundings because the next thing she knew she was screaming out from the bolts of electricity shocking throughout her body. Max felt as if her body was on fire, she had two gun shot wounds and had experienced a high velocity of electric shocks course through her body in less than 2 minutes. As she laid there slumped over she pressed the alert button on her link and prayed they could find her in time.

Back at HQ Dix was jarred from his research with the screech of alarms being sounded. The surrounding transgenics milling about near by all became alert and hurried over to the security feed.

Each transgenic was fitted with a panic button that allowed for constant contact with base if ever they were in trouble. Max had ordered this through near the beginning of the siege, and no-one disagreed thinking it would make her feel better knowing there was a way to be reached. The transgenics never realized how effective this could be though, for transgenics had used it many times since it was issued.

Max knew they had every reason to be over confident in their skills and didn't order for them to have a link because she doubted them, and initially she was scared that would be the message she sent out when she told the crew but she was surprised at their immediate compliance. She knew that as being a leader they really didn't have a choice but to follow orders but she hoped it was because they agreed with her.

The day she motioned for them to be issued she had told them all in another national speech that 'despite being extremely competent in their skills the reason that makes us better is that on our own we kick ass but as a whole we put definition to the phrase'.

So Dix went to work on creating these panic buttons for the nation without complaint. He made Max and Alec's slightly different though, they were linked to produce a more different sounding alarm to notify that their leader or CO was in trouble. Alec requested that his be linked with Max's so if ever she used it he would be alerted at the same time HQ was.

The room was a buzz with activity a couple minutes later Alec blurred in with his face blank and alert. He started issuing orders about the room and made for the security cameras scanning them quickly and assessing them trying to find something that the others didn't. This was 494. He was made to be the perfect soldier, he was created to do exactly what it took to get the job done, and he was a man that had his mate in trouble.

Max's breathing was becoming ragged and she could now clearly hear the footsteps approaching. How could she miss them they weren't Familiars they were just ordinaries. She could hear them gloating that they got a trannie and felt her blood run cold when she realized how many of them there were. She could hear and feel that there were at least 20 different ordinaries and again didn't know why she couldn't pick up on it earlier.

She felt herself being roughly picked up and thrown into the middle of the street, she groaned as her shot shoulder was the one that got the brunt of the impact. She felt her left side burn from the searing pain and saw stars.

"Wow, they really know how to make them" she heard one gruff voice say.

"Fuck yeah!" another chimed in.

Max felt rather than saw someone roughly pin her down and again felt a soaring pain in her shoulder as they disregarded her injury. Blinded by the pain and weak from the shocks she felt a tiny pin prick in her arm. She struggled to get away from it but it only caused to remind her of her gun shot wound.

She lay there panting and tried to open her eyes, a little blurry at first she finally gained focus and noticed she was surrounded by the men and they were all leering down at her. Her skin crawled from their heated gazes and couldn't help drudge up her attitude.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" she wheezed out in contempt.

They all chuckled and the leader she determined was the one who spoke up. He had dark brown hair and a military build. "Nah sweet cheeks, I think my boys and I would rather take you for a test drive than just admire"

"Always with the comparison of cars and chicks. Sorry to disappoint but I'm out of service" She said up to him from her position on the ground. She was sprawled out and had to focus on blocking out the pain but the electric shock had caused her to weaken.

Max saw him kneel down beside her and swiftly applied pressure on her shoulder. Max squeezed her eyes closed and grit her teeth from letting the scream lodged in her throat out.

"And here I thought you were made to do just that. You are a fucking whore created to serve us and were here to make the most of it" She heard the others in the background cheer and agree.

And felt a faint stirring of something primal begin in her stomach. She felt herself become angry as she let their words fuel her rage.

"Your nothing but property, made in a lab, _created _to look the way you do so you appeal to us _normal_ people. Fucking transgenic slut!" she felt him grab at her jacket and roughly took it off her. Again she had to bite down the scream that wanted to be released. She felt the impact of a fist to her face and cased her to jerk and the strain in her shoulder started to throb to the point were even if she wanted to she couldn't ignore it.

"You had to shoot me, twice, and electrocute me to have your way with me. Yea...real fuckin manly" another sharp blow to her face and she felt a sharp sting in her right cheek.

She felt other hands on her now tearing away her clothing and calling her names.

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"I bet you the trannie will actually enjoy it!" they chortled and agreed with eagerness.

"Filthy piece of shit!"

Groping at her flesh Max felt the rise of her rage and suddenly she gave into it, letting it consume her.

"Oh shit! Look at the ice she got. Looks mighty expensive for a trannie. Bitch probably stole it!"

She felt them reach out to it and reacted. She felt as if she were in a trance not really hearing or seeing just reacting. She grabbed the guy's wrist and snapped it with ease and detachment that would have made Manticore proud. She heard his howl of pain and a feral smile appeared on her face.

Flipping herself up, she noticed that she couldn't feel the pain anymore, she looked at the stunned men and felt her adrenalin soar at how many there were. Flashing her teeth in a predatory smile she shifted and awaited the first wave of attack.

John Jacobs just stared at the trannie in front of him in shock at the turn about in the once fallen girl. He wondered how she could still be up when she had two gun shot wounds. The men stared at the trannie in fear as they were met with the cold hard look of eyes black as coal. She stood before them in a calm and silent way and watched them under her dark hooded eyes.

"Well fuck! There's 20 of us and 1 of her, do the math! Get her!" John screamed out resuming his leader status. He watched as she smiled wickedly and directed her gaze his way.

"Bring it" came the simple reply from the stunning beauty.

He watched in amazement as his men threw punches and kicks her way only to be thrown or deflected away from her with ease.

Max let herself go and reacted on instinct she dodged and deflected punches and kicks not really taking an offense on the fight. She zoned in and immediately got tired of the routine. Turning about she caught the fist heading her way and flipped over him kicking out and catching two men in the chin forcing them back and crashing them into the men behind. Standing behind the guy she flipped over she kicked out her foot and cuffed the back of his knee. She ducked again and kicked behind her catching another guy in the stomach sending him flying back. Letting go of the guy kneeling in front of her she brought down a sharp blow to the back of his head rendering him unconscious.

Turning to the side she dodged another hit and deflected the blows aimed at her body, she grabbed the guy using a bat and latched onto his arm using the bat to deflect the blade that swung down on her. She then gave a sharp blow to the guy holding the bat and he was unconscious before he hit the ground a few feet away from her. she was in her element and knew that her blows were to disarm rather than kill, she was fast and effective not for a second playing around with them. Blurring she snapped the wrist of the guy holding the blade and immediately turned in towards him bringing an open palmed hand to his chest and watched him crash into the wall on the other side of the street from the force.

Turning to the rest of the men she allowed herself to get lost in her rage and frustration and focused on getting rid of the threat she felt coming off them. Punching and kicking to fast for the eyes to see she felt everything slowing around her and just heard the grunts and gasps coming from her victims. Blood sprayed on her as she broke a guys nose but she barely blinked and kept attacking, she however did still know that she couldn't do anything fatal to them and held her punches but still was quick, efficient and precise in her blows.

Watching the last of the men slip down in front of her she slowly turned to the man who had instigated the whole thing. She gave him a calculated and calm look and tilted her head to the side.

John watched in horror as one by one his men were taken down by the lithe girl. He swallowed as he felt her eyes on him nonplussed by the fact she was half naked and covered in blood; her own and his men. He watched as she tilted her head to the side and sniffed the air as if curious of something, he saw her eyes twinkle in delight and she gave him a smile. The smile made dread rise up within himself and he felt his heart rate escalate.

All of a sudden he she standing right in front of him.

"Normally this is the part where I kick your ass or watch you beg for me not to hurt you but I really cant be bothered by you" she gave him a cold stare "run" was all she said and he stood there in shock before he turned and bolted.

Max watched him flee and saw him get near the fence bending down she saw the taser and smiled. Throwing it at him she watched in a face devoid of emotions as he faltered before he could exit and scream out in agony before hitting the ground unconscious by the shocks.

"You forgot that" she called out to him sarcastically.

That's when she felt the shakes and pain return in full force her body now reacting to the over exertion she put it through she knew she had lost a lot of blood and the unfamiliar serum in her system had a slight chance that it could affect her without her blood level and natural defenses to wade them away.

"Shit" she whispered as her vision was becoming blotchy and she stumbled forward along the street towards HQ, her knees buckled under her and she felt so weak.

"Alec" she whispered silently begging for him to hear her from wherever he was and come to her.

Groaning she knew she had to get up, but the adrenalin that allowed her to fight in the first place was now drained and she felt like throwing up at the feeling it left in her body. She could smell the rancid smell of the ordinaries and their blood on her made her feel dirty. She put a lot of effort into standing but the throbbing in her thigh wouldn't let her. She could feel the darkness try to envelop her and closed her eyes to hold back the tears of fear and frustration.

"Argh!" she growled weakly, scared that she would die out here.

She heard the faint and calculated oncoming footsteps. She struggled with her consciousness to assess whether she was in danger or not but was too weak. Fear consumed her and her struggle doubled.

Then she felt it through her panic and fear, the welcomed feeling of safety as she felt the strong arms envelop her.

"Maxie" she heard his voice whisper to her unsure.

She was able to open her eyes and look up into his eyes and give him a ghost of a smile.

"Alec..." she whispered before she allowed her world to black out on her.

Alec was beside himself, he had gathered the troops as soon as he realized where she was and they all blurred over, slowing down once they were close enough so they could approach more carefully. He motioned for them to split; two to his left and two to his right. Alec and Mole would be taking the center; he scanned the surrounding area and assessed all possible dangers. As commander his first priority is the safety of his men and himself.

Alec couldn't allow his feelings to interfere with proper protocol so he remained soldier like focusing on what needed to be done to attain the target. When they reached there though they were too late, they scanned the area for any threat and all they saw were the men lying around the street unconscious and bloody not at all affected by it. Their mission was to search and locate their leader.

It seemed as if Mole spotted her at the exact moment he did because he allowed for a gasp to be released as she came into his view. Alec felt as if someone punched him in the gut and winded him. He blurred to her and gently put his arm around her. He smelled the fear off her and felt a bolt of pain in his chest. those Fuckin Bastards! his mind screamed.

"Maxie" he whispered to her, wanting and needing to be reassured.

He looked down on her bloodied face and saw her eyes open to reveal her dark orbs staring at him showing her fear, relief, pain and anger.

"Alec" She breathed out in pain and gave him a faint smile before her eyes rolled back in her head finally giving into the struggle of unconsciousness.

Alec sat there for a moment before he brought up his walls and allowed himself to become 494. He needed to get her to the infirmary.

He looked over at Mole "Call for back up I want these fuckers in lockdown so we can question them" he ordered and he immediately took off toward the infirmary with her gently cradled in his arms.

Soldiers don't handle emotion well and all the X's were on a tight rope of emotion at the state Max was in. He saw how Mole had reacted to the state and no doubt their will be a tidal wave of transgenics in the city demanding they avenge her. Alec had to focus and try to damage control for he knew he had to assume lead while she was indisposed.

Barking into his COM link that he needed meds available at the hospital ASAP he gently shifted Max and blurred her to the infirmary chanting along the way that she would be fine.

He could hear her breath coming in short, the slowing down of her heart beat and ignored it all. His mission now was to get her to the infirmary as quickly as possible. 494 would not let his mission fail, he was the best, he moved quicker and stealthier than anyone, he was born for this, but in the back of his mind he couldn't shake the fact that he had already failed. He failed his top priority; Max.

As he sat beside her a couple hours later he was overcome with relief. He wasn't able to allow himself to become emotional in the peak of the moment, stating the details of the immediate injuries on her body as the medics asked questions. He answered in a detached way and told them that she had two gun shot wounds, one to her left shoulder and the other to her right thigh.

He had paced outside as they went to work on her they had needed to transfuse her immediately and he had volunteered but they said that it was okay they had blood ready for her. He felt useless as he waited with baited breath for her to come out of surgery. Alec had been able to distract himself with taking charge of TC and issuing orders for the ordinaries and transgenics. He wanted them in lockdown and assigned 3 alpha X's od guard duty. He told them they weren't allowed to cross the threshold in the room where they stood but was sure they would find a way around that order and a part of Alec hoped the would. He could see from the outcome of bruises and cuts on Max what they had done to her and felt a rage he hadn't experienced before. It choked him up that they had violated her perfect and flawless skin. They were already fading but that didn't mean the mental scars left him.

He never felt happier with Manticore than at the moment they said she was going to be okay. Looking down at her peaceful face he stroked her face and brushed the hair away to reassure himself she was still here.

Max came into consciousness and quickly assessed her surroundings to see if she were safe. She tried to pry her eyes open but found that they were too heavy. Tapping into her other senses she made a quick assessment from that. She lay on a bed that was unfamiliar to her, heard the buzz of electrical equipment, she smelt the bland stale air around her that had a faint hint of blood and then she noticed that all of it didn't matter. She had picked up on Alec's smell next to her and she was content. She knew she was safe as long as Alec was beside her. She could hear his even breathing as he slept beside her. She reached out to him and rubbed her fingers along his head softly.

She went to open her mouth but immediately shut it as she gained the feeling in the rest of her body the sharp pain in her shoulder and thigh were a minor problem compared to the churning in her stomach. Max gained the strength to lean over on her right side and hurl.

That got Alec awake. He quickly reacted and held Max's hair back as she spilled what little she had in her stomach. Rubbing her back and saying soothing words he tried to calm her. She was trembling when she finally stopped and a slight sheen of sweat appeared on her.

"its okay Maxie, shhhh, it's okay. Just let it out"

"Oh god" she groaned out again when she again leaned over and started throwing up.

"Luke!" Alec called out after she stopped again.

Luke rushed in a saw what had Alec all panicked. Max was now basically dry heaving over the edge of her bed, her body trembled and she looked pale.

"What the fuck is happening!" Alec snapped at Luke.

Alec put his walls up but he felt so scared and panicked about Max. X5's don't get sick. Not even after intensive surgery. We had accelerated healing and the most capable immune system. We were perfect physically. Alec realized he was getting a tad hysterical and forced him self to calm his thoughts.

Max had lost consciousness again and Alec automatically held her hand while he motioned for the other transgenic to softly wipe and clean her face. Luke just assessed Max and shook his head.

Alec caught it and immediately felt protectiveness rise. "What? What's wrong with her?"

"Alec..." Luke started unsure; Alec was after all a legend at Manticore. The best soldier, but he knew Alec's weakness was Max and didn't know if he would be able to take it on.

Alec narrowed his eyes dangerously "What. Is. Wrong. With. Her" he said stressing each word.

Luke sighed and tensed "The ordinaries injected her with something and her body is reacting to it. I don't know if the effects will go or not because the test results from her blood weren't able to go thru because she couldn't afford to lose anymore. The loss of blood and" pointing to a bruise on her chest "that indicates that she was also shocked with those new tasers. She was shocked as well as shot Alec and her body and immune system was abused. Not to mention she single handedly took care of 20 ordinaries in her condition. I don't know what serum they injected into her system and her symptoms don't look good, its just time that will tell whether or not she'll be able to pull through. Although we really don't have much to worry about her recovery level is one of the highest I've seen"

Alec put up his blank mask as he allowed himself to process this. Luke watched him retreat into his soldier mode and breathed a sigh at his stupidity for ever doubting Alec and his capability to handle things. He wasn't the best for nothing.

"Those FUCKERS!" Alec roared as soon as he arrived in the empty alleyway. He punched a hole through the wall and barely flinched. He escaped from the room as soon as he knew Max was going to be okay and taken care of.

Breathing deeply he felt himself calm down. He may have been the best at Manticore but that was when he had nothing to fear; nothing to care about. Yes he was selfish, arrogant and overly confident but that all changed the moment he was assigned the Berrisford assignment after that everything was a front for him, he played the roll of the perfect obedient soldier as if an Oscar award were at stake, and then she happened, he got assigned as 452's breeding partner and it all changed. How could it not with her attitude and bossiness he was hooked from the beginning. When she just went straight ahead and gave him a name gave him an identity not just a number that was the beginning, he should have known but then she reeled him in, hook, line and sinker. It all changed when she gave the indication she might need him. He had felt a stirring in his heart that was forced to the back of his mind.

Taking his hand out of the wall he flexed it a couple times before he made his way back inside the infirmary finally over his little outburst. He slapped on his confident mask and strolled over to her bed side.

Alec had ordered for the ordinaries to be placed on hold in an abandoned warehouse close to HQ so they could question them when they awoke. He had told the leader to notify him as soon as they woke up and he was still waiting upon the report.

Looking down at Max's bruises he flinched and shut off his emotions getting tired of feeling that sharp pain. He had been notified that they found the security feed and were now reviewing it, he looked down at his Max proud of the way she had taken them on. He knew that many of the occupants of TC had never seen Max in action and to some watching the feed would be the first time they glimpsed her in action.

Alec hadn't been able to see it himself because he refused to leave her side but from the response he got from Dix he figured Max had definitely stepped up to it. He knew Max when she fought, she was graceful but deadly. The perfect Manticore outcome despite her 10 years away from the hell hole.

Dix relayed the events to him and he looked at Max again softly stroking the hair from her face and couldn't decide whether he should be angry at her stupidity or awed by her defiance. She had been shot twice, electrocuted, thrown about, Alec grit his teeth as he recalled Dix mention the way they violated her, but despite all that she came up on top and was able to pummel them.

The feed was fast becoming the highlight around Terminal City, transgenics proud all around of their leader and spreading the word, but as Alec sat next to the wounded women he lost all sense of happiness of her defeating those ordinaries attack to infiltrate TC's walls single handedly.

An irrational part of him blamed Logan but he knew that was wrong of him so he resigned to blame himself. He should have been with her. He felt the sting of tears and squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to stop caring, he'd be able to do that when he was alone, he needed to be strong right now.

Max woke a while later and felt immensely better; she opened her eyes and found they were automatically drawn to the man with his head resting on her bed fast asleep. A soft smile curved her face and she gently ran her fingers through his hair. She could tell he was uncomfortable and wanted to wake him up.

"Alec" she said softly while gently shaking him.

"hmm" he mumbled before snapping awake and looking at her. he immediately sat up and took her hand giving her the most concerned look. "Are you ok, do you feel sick?"

Max paused and gave thought to his question before slightly shaking her head "I feel a little queasy and have a light pounding in my head but I'm fine other than that" nodding his head he gave a soft sigh of relief finally releasing a little tension from his body at her reassurance.

"I've got the ordinaries on lock down in building 3" he reported to her trying to maintain his soldier facade even as his body was reacting to her fully awaken body. she gave him a slight come here motion and he quickly decided he allowed for his emotions to be kept away long enough. Taking his shoes off and climbing into bed beside her he softly and careful of her injured shoulder wrapped his arms around her trying to ease the pain from her body. She snuggled into him and Alec felt content, his emotional walls finally coming down at last as he had her in his arms.

"I almost lost you" he whispered hoarsely.

Not really all that surprised at his heartfelt admission she responded with a flippant "But you found me so it's okay" she whispered back to him lightly caressing his arm around her middle.

Alec shook his head "no I should have been there earlier" he berated himself rather than actually telling her. "Those pricks shouldn't have been given the chance to touch you! I should have been there to protect you" he grit his teeth, he had finally let go of his emotions "they hurt you! Fuckin bastards"

Max shifted so she could sit up and face him finnallt comprehending the depth her injuries had effected him. He resisted a bit from letting her go but complied. "Alec..." she soothed "I'm not made of glass, I know how to handle myself, and yea I got shot and beat on but I'm still here, and my heart is still beating. You found me when you were meant to find me, I left to go to OC and I got jumped" shrugging her good shoulder and not wavering her eyes away from him she continued " you may want to keep me safe Alec, I know how you feel I get that way when ever your in danger, but me just being alive is putting me in danger, you cant constantly blame yourself for something you had no control over" she gave him a pointed look " I mean c'mon" Max adopted a cheeky smile " I know you idolize me, but no need to carry on my bad traits as well"

"Max" Alec said in warning still wallowing in self pity.

Rolling her eyes Max just leaned back down into his arms feeling a little winded "I attract danger, it just sneaks up on me. You more than anyone knows that. But I refuse to hide and I know you know that. I can't stop you from doing things as much as you can stop me. So suck it up soldier!" she said playfully. "We were born in a world where we are hated and feared. Those ordinaries just did what any other norm didn't have the guts to do. They breeched TC and took down a trannie. Unfortunately it was me, but that's my fault for not being alert. We learn Alec although our security around TC is good we have to tighten it up" looking at him she brought a hand up to his face and caressed it softly, smiling faintly as she watched him close his eyes and lean into her touch. "I'm sorry I scared you"

Nodding his head he just gazed at her with his heart in his eyes. He caught her wrist and placed a small kiss in her palm. He didn't know what possessed him to do so but it had felt right at the time.

Max froze, the intimate touch of his lips to her palm sent explosive tingles down her spine and she had to take a quick intake of air. She looked at his eyes and saw the complete adoration there and didn't know how to respond, this was territory she didn't know or think they should be in, but couldn't help respond to the way he was looking at her. Taking his hand in hers she copied his action and placed a feather light kiss there. She heard him gasp and immediately looked up at him.

He was shocked and slightly aroused at the same time. Max had ducked her head down in embarrassment and Alec's smile lit up the room at how shy she suddenly got.

Then again turning serious he lightly turned her face towards his "I'm scared of losing you Max" he finally admitted.

She looked at him and gave him a gentle smile "Alec..." but she didn't know what to say to that. She couldn't give him any false promises and she wasn't prepared to face what was shining in his eyes so she settled for sarcasm.

"A blind man couldn't lose me. I'm perfection in its peak" she scoffed mock arrogantly, before settling back into his arms "can you just hold me?" she whispered to him afraid of his rejection and growing weary.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else Maxie" he felt her yawn and a tender smile lit his face.

Max had been close to dying today and Alec realized not for the first time how important Max was to him. How could one woman possess him to the brink of madness with just a simple smile, touch or comment. He didn't own her heart, he wasn't her mate, and he was just her friend. Alec laid there with his arms around Max and contemplated his position in her life.

How could he ever be good enough for her, she may not treat him all that good but she allowed him to see her in a light no else has. She trusts him and that meant the world to Alec. Only he wanted more from her besides her friendship, he wanted to be her everything like she was his. He couldn't actually pin point reasons as to why he felt the way he did for her; he knew other females that would be able to give him the love and care instantly if he asked it off them. It just wouldn't be the love or care from the woman he desired.

He looked down and smiled at how she was still fiddling idly with her bracelet tiredly. She was his angel, his piece of heaven and he would be damned if he ever let anyone hurt her. It scared him sometimes the depth of which his emotions ran for her he figured out awhile ago that love is madness, if it doesn't drive you crazy, if you don't endure emotional turmoil your never truly in love, and God only knows Max has the power to drive him insane, the only one to ever touch his soul.

He shook himself when he realized how corny he started sounding and Max gave him a quizzical look. He just placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and her demeanor relaxed she smiled at him and let him look after her, content in not having to be the tough chick. She knew her limits and her body and been pushed to the brink, even for an X5.

Just then an X6 came into the room and waited to be addressed. Alec tensed and Max tried to sooth him by slowly and gently trailing her fingers along his arm.

"What is it?"

"Ma'am, the ordinaries are fully awake and requesting to meet with you ma'am"

Max raised her eyebrow "Why?"

"They requested to meet with who was in charge ma'am"

Understanding, Max made a move to get up, but Alec held her down. She turned to tell him t let her go and caught his cold and emotionless face. It caused a shiver to run down her body, and although she felt in the way he was still softly but firmlt touching her he was no threat to her she couldn't help be a little intimidated by the unwavering look he bored into her.

She had heard off other X5's that Alec was Manticore's pride and joy transgenic and she never doubted them realizing that Alec was probably still hiding his skills away from her. At first it hurt her to think he didn't trust her but then she thought about it and came to the realization that he really wasn't the show off she once accused him of. She had caught glimpses of his skill throughout their stay in TC and knew that he was again trying to protect her. Of course in the most round about way she rolled her eyes mentally, how could he think that hiding away his skills could be protecting her, yea okay so she wasn't as acquainted with many of his skills and understood he didn't want to shove it in her face but for fuck sake she wasn't a baby!

"You need to rest" He said in a commanding voice.

"Alec..."

"You. Need. Rest." He repeated and got off the bed quickly and smoothly. His whole demeanor was tense and he shot the X6 a look to dismiss him.

As soon as he was gone Max ripped into him. "What the hell Alec?! Don't fuckin order me around!" she tried to sit up but decided against it as she felt the searing pain in her shoulder. She tried to hide it from him but he caught it.

Softening her tone when she saw the rage, pain, fear and contempt in his eyes when he looked at her "Alec they asked to see me. Not you"

"Your not going anywhere near those assholes! I'll be the one to address them" he gave her a cold stare and his gaze clearly said not to challenge him. He had clenched his jaw and you could see the muscle pumping.

Max really wasn't in the mood to fight, especially with him so she just shrugged and said whatever.

Alec was fully expecting her to argue with him but then noticed how truly tired she was and became even angrier. He felt his body relax when she looked at him with a pleading look.

"What?" he asked her softly stepping closer to her finally letting go of his anger I the face of her worried and weary gaze.

"Don't take too long okay" she requested softly and a slight blush could be seen on her cheeks. "I don't like hospitals...even if it's a make shift one in TC"

Alec felt his heart melt and stepped up to her intertwining their hands. "I'll be as quick with them as possible" he said softly to her but with an edge indicating he had plans for them.

"we have to let them go Alec, it was wrong to even have them in lock down in TC. They're ordinaries and they can't handle the toxin" Max said to him as she gripped his hand so he would listen to her.

"Yeah well they should have thought of that before they fuckin touched you!" he mumbled bitterly "all of TC is itching to get rid of them for the state they left you in Max"

Sighing Max felt her irritation grow she was being as patient and complient as possible but she was Max not a fuckin saint. "Alec I may be leader, but I do not want special treatment. Were all equals here and I just can't deal if we had to explain to the world why 20 norms died inside TC walls. Think strategically Mr. Second in command, I need a leader not an emotional nutcase. So....just don't argue with me, I understand that you all care but I need you to understand I'm still Max and before the siege everyone hated me. I don't want to be outcasted again because you all suddenly think I'm holier than thou"

Smirking "Never actually said you were a goddess Max"

Max smiled "Funny, never even mentioned the word goddess Alec"

Turning serious he sat on the edge of her bed next to her. Softly reaching a hand out to caress her face he bent down and kissed her temple, his actions speaking for him his agreement with her.

"I'll be right back Maxie" he whispered and felt her nod.

As he left he could have sworn he heard her whimper. Forcing himself to switch into soldier mode he made his way down to the hostages; a cold malicious glint in his eye. No-one got away with hurting her; No-one.


	4. Twisted Angel Call to the wild

Author's Note- This is strictly fiction people! i dont own any of these sexy characters Joss created. Easy and simple. Hope y'all enjoy it and please review :) 

As Alec slowly made his way down the corridor to the lively ordinaries he stopped just out of reach of sight and took a moment to compose himself. Even though Max made it clear she wanted them to leave TC he couldn't sit idly by while they thought they had one up on a transgenic. Alec looked at Mole and Josh and reveled in the feeling of combined outrage that tinted the air.

Stepping into the sight of the 20 men behind a barricade that the transgenics ha made he allowed himself the luxury of measuring each of the men individually. He knew they were scared he could smell it and his cold smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Hello gentlemen" he said casually.

The men had died down their conversation at the arrival and stood to face him each showing him their disgust at the sight of him and his two companions.

"Oh look fellas the trannie has brought along his pets" John sneered hiding how uncomfortable he felt in an enclosed area. His men just chuckled weakly.

Alec let his look stay impassive and glanced at mole and Josh.

"Do you idiots have any idea who you guys were up against when you breached our walls?" Alec asked still playing it cool.

"Your walls? Trannie your delusional, you weren't even supposed to be alive, you were made in a lab. These walls belong to us normal people"

Alec tensed but didn't let on how much this ordinary angered him. Slipping on his cocky persona just to piss John off he drawled casually as if talking to an old friend "Well seeing as you were so eager to get into TC I'm sure that you wont mind staying, I mean you seem to have made yourself quite comfortable" looking around at the other men in the room he saw them all standing in a tight area and played with the idea of them actually living there. "And you were so eager to meet us" Alec shrugged and gave John a charming smile. "Why not live amongst us? Whatdya say." Clicking his fingers as if realizing something "oh but you don't mind the left over radiation that will eventually either eat away at you or drive you insane right?" he dead panned "What am I thinking, of course you wont. You fuckers were so eager in coming in that I'm sure your as happy with your new arrangements as the rest of Transgenic Central"

The ordinaries saw that Alec made a move to leave and John walked over to the bars in outrage at the arrogance of this trannie.

"Hey trannie, let us the fuck out you freak! There will be people looking for us, unlike you we are actually a priority to the American public" there was a chorus following him in agreement.

Mole stiffened next to him and Josh started to growl, placing a calming hand on the two he stepped closer to the gate calmly. Quick as anything his hand shot out around the ordinaries neck jerking him closer to the bar.

"I have no fucking idea what you and your pathetic friends thought you were doing, but lets take the time out to analyze your situation shall we...you entered our city, which might I say congratulations on your stupidity, you then shot one of our residents, again fucked up decision, you then tried to violate said resident" Alec's hand tightened a bit on the struggling man, ignoring the other ordinaries outrage " and as if that wasn't enough you electrocuted the hell out of her leaving her weak and immobile, how manly of you all" Alec couldn't let his contempt slip into his voice as he said the last bit.

"If you pricks would have taken the time out to analyze your situation properly you would have realized two things. One, what the fuck were you thinking coming into TC with just 20 men? Do you honestly think if it was that easy to take us on; don't you think the military would have made their move by now? We...yea us transgenics are the best soldiers to ever grace your fucking country. We were born to be the best and I'm not just saying that. At age 7 we could out smart any NASA scientist, out militarize the most experienced of commanding officers and out strategize your most lethal officers. We are the epitome of what a soldier should be, were quicker than you, stronger than you and if I must say damn smarter!" Alec didn't let up on his grip and he could sense the fear in the other man bubbling, he pressed on "Two" Alec started chuckling "you sure as hell didn't do your homework on us did you? That person you took down today, and I sure as hell wouldn't be proud of it. We have your image" Alec looked each man in the eye "imprinted in our brain, the only reason you are all still standing unharmed is by order of our leader. Despite what you all think we aren't all animals, we have morals. Our leader is a respectable woman with a kind heart, don't think for a moment when she was kicking your asses today that she was giving her all. She may have been outraged but she still knew that giving you assholes a death blow would end up bad for all of us, she looks out for us even when she doesn't realize she is, and we look out for her. Don't mistake though that if any of us saw you on the street that you would be dealt the same way. Unlike our leader, we are soldiers yes but we look out for our pack first" Giving the man a malicious stare "and we don't take kindly to your treatment of her" With that he shoved the man away from him with a force that sent him reeling hard into those who were standing behind him.

Standing back he addressed the ordinaries as a whole. "If you ever come back we will kill you, if you mention anything that happened today to the press, we will kill you, I have assigned transgenics to watch over you " Alec let a smirk cross his face "if you bad mouth us we will kill you, is this understood?" Alec said in a commanding voice to the shocked men.

"I said is this understood" he barked a moment later.

A chorus of agreement was heard amongst the disgruntled men.

Turning to Mole and Josh he told them to lead them outside, upon their nod he turned and made his way back to Max. Finally able to breath out his tension he rolled his shoulders.

When he made it back to Max he heard her softly singing and a smile lit up his face instantly. He once again felt clam with her close by and released what ever bad energy he had from his body before making his presence known.

He saw Ray curled up beside her softly snuggled against her, but obviously not that comfortable because he could see his obvious distress at her current predicament. He could see the way Ray would cautiously move in case he hurt her and felt a tug at his heart at how much Ray loved her.

Max could sense this in him aswell because she was singing to him trying to sooth away his worries so he would relax in her one armed embrace.

'Maxie' Alec approached them tentively, not sure if he was wanted.

Max gave him a half smile while Ray just glared at him.

"Hey" Max tried sitting up, immediately Ray helped her gently putting a hand behind her back for support than adjusting her pillows so that she would be in a seated position comfortably. "How was the meeting?"

Glancing at Ray he just shrugged and dismissed her question with a wave of his hand.

Ray looked from his mum to Alec knowing he was missing something but thought better than to interrogate at a time like this. Gazing at Max for a bit longer he fought off the wave of fear he still got ever since he was informed of her injuries. **_Fucking ordinaries_** he thought bitterly, his face softened when he felt the calming touches Max softly gave up and down his back. His face hardened and he made sure Max couldn't see his face.

Alec was watching Ray silently from where he had stood at ease near Max's bed and was startled when pure hate had flashed across his face. He had been studying him silently from the moment he had walked through the door and knew from the beginning that something had changed within him. Ray had been gazing at Max with such adoration and fear it had pulled at his heartstrings to see but the quick change in his emotions had startled him, what put him off was the fact Ray had deliberately faced away from Max so she couldn't see it, he had an inkling from the dark look and cold fury breaking through his ice blue eyes that whoever his thoughts were directed at they would be sorry and even that sent a chill down Alec's spine.

**_I blame this on roller boy. He's the one who did this to mum as far as I'm concerned._** Setting his face in a cold dark smirk **_and he's gonna learn not to mess with a White_**

Light of a new day shone through the grimy windows of the dark abandoned looking house. The sole occupant sat in front of his computer trying to establish a link to Terminal city for the thirtieth time without success. He was handsome in the ruggedly ordinary way, his dark sun kissed hair was grown out a bit more than he would have it normally and he seemed to not have had a shower or shaven for at least three days leaving him looking older than his years, his eyes a cerulean blue held a dimmer spark than what those who knew him before were customary in seeing.

The house in which he inhabited was not in any better state than what the dweller was. The house looked as if it were robbed, if it weren't the fact that thousands of dollars of computer equipment sat over in the far right of the living room behind a make shift Japanese paper door one would think other wise.

Giving an audible sigh Logan got up and went for his phone once again paging Max. it's been days since he last saw her and he was starting to get worried, somewhere in the back of his mind he could feel the stirring of his conscious saying that he was always worried about her but turned a blind eye when it came to his Eyes Only missions.

Rubbing his hands against his face he decided not to dwell too much on his emotional life. Moving across the room to once again sit down in front of his computer he typed a couple demands and brought up the documents on Paige Rownsdale.

Now if he wasn't so obsessed with a certain raven haired transgenic he would have with out doubt been drooling all over the picture associated with the name. Even without his commitment to Max he felt a stirring in his loins for the gorgeous Paige. Although despite her erotically seductive looks many have fallen for, this bitch's bite is definitely worse than her bark.

She was a Brazilian goddess; she had everything going for her, one would think she was made in a lab. Paige was a very manipulative deceiving woman always looking out for number one. It was hard to believe that the delicate looking girl was one of the most feared outlaws of this century. She had the whole criminal world at her feet, not just because she could persuade anyone with her bedroom eyes but also because she was notoriously deadly.

Paige was one of those children raised in the remaining circle of elite blue blood, but she was the role model child, the one other parents wished they had produced; gorgeous, talented, smart, polite. At age 5 the girl could outsmart a high school valedictorian. She had the upper society drooling with how she carried herself within social events. She was the pride and joy of the Rownsdale clan. By age 12 she was beyond university, she had an I.Q. way above normal standards it was in the top 7 of the whole of United States. She was the Mary Sunshine of the upper east side of Manchester and she knew it. When she went through puberty the envy grew towards her because her stunning good looks blossomed and she was not only the smartest but the most wanted.

With her Brazilian background Paige had exotic good looks. She had long silky dark hair which was highlighted with bronze streaked through it. Pouty lips when she smiled revealed 2 rows of perfectly white teeth, a little cute button nose, dark olive skin, a slim waste begging to be encircled, long athletic legs that were smooth to the touch but was solid from muscle leading up to her firm round ass, flat stomach not solid abs but feminine in a way that assured she looked after her body enough. Her breasts had filled out to a perfect size making them accent her figure. But the killers were her stormy green eyes. The seductive yet innocent lure held within their depths made anyone drop to the floor wanting to please her.

What made Logan so frustrated was that even though her reputation within the circle of deadly criminals were very much highly respected and feared to the remaining public she was still Mary Sunshine. Her records were squeaky clean and no one could ever trace any evidence towards her to show her involvement. Hell the only reason Logan had to believe she was who his informant said she was was because of his personal relationship with the source.

Growing weary as he looked over her records some more he could tell that her squeaky record was only due to who her father is. At age 55 Drake Rownsdale was the CEO of R.B.T Corp; the highest successful manufacturer of weapon technology and pharmaceuticals to drop since before and after the pulse. Drake was as smart as he was rich. He never once ever overlooked the possibility of a pulse not since the scare back in the count down to the millennium and the Y2K bug. Drake had instilled his important files away not on disk and such but on paper and he also stored his earnings in his own private safe where he controlled his assets and stored them away in cash and the remaining on government official paper. He looked out for himself and his family. As much as you'd like to hate him for his own criminal activity there was no denying he was a family man. Hell the Rownsdale's evoked envy from how they established their home life.

Love being the primary benefactor. Logan shook his head at the irony Paige's iciness when concerning anything else and her many hat tricks in getting herself out of trouble and what brought on her downfall was her love for her family. Drake had been ostracized by his minions for years and they had finally made a move to bring him down. Although they didn't successfully do it because Paige got whiff of the treachery and had taken matters in her own hands, the end result of everything was the Rownsdale family name was still as highly respected but the loss of her parents in the fight was what sent Paige on a rage. Paige had disappeared after that and the criminal world sat with baited breathe for their Mistress to return and seek revenge.

The followers had organized to kill the family off after they had published their discriminations in public at the Grand opening Ball to the new R.B.T Building in Seattle to tarnish the name but had been foiled when Paige had reversed it so the vice president of R.B.T the person responsible for the betrayal would be the one to get the blame. John Whitfield had gone insane and began firing at the Rownsdale family before anyone could move and the bullets fired had shot with precision killing instantly the senior Rownsdale's right in front of Paige.

Now Paige wanted revenge but she also needed asylum away from her past life and had come to Eyes Only for help through her only trusted ally, his cousin Allen whom Logan had been close with when they were younger.

Logan sighed again and once again reached for his phone to page Max.

It was 10:30 in the morning and Max felt the slow feeling of pain wash over her body as she was brought into consciousness. Groaning a little she felt better than she had before her cat nap and steadily calmed her body as she focused all her senses.

Breathing in deeply she assessed she was still in the infirmary and that she was alone for the time being. Taking in another deep breath she relaxed even more when she caught whiff of the lingering scent of Ray and Alec. Prepping herself to get up she flung the sheets away from her and blushed as she realized that during her stay at the hospital she had been partially naked accept for the flimsy patients garment on her body. She swung her feet over the side and tentively set them on the floor cautious of her injured leg she put pressure on it but was surprised that she didn't feel the excruciating pain she had feared, instead just a dull ache where the bullet wound had been. Come to think of it she was fine except her muscles were bunched up and knotted. She stretched tentively and gave a sigh as she released some tension in her lower back.

Grinning she moved towards where she knew Ray had placed her clothes and began to change. She didn't want to over do herself but she felt fine. Okay a dull ache here and there but that never stopped her.

As she walked into command with only a day to recover from 2 gunshot wounds and an almost fatal loss of blood the entire room fell silent upon her entrance.

She faltered in her stride as she took in the astonished looks from her people. She rolled her eyes and struck her infamous defiant pose.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she asked sarcastically "get back to work! Meeting in ten minutes understood" her commanding voice jolted everyone out of their momentary shock.

"Yes ma'am" was reverberated through the room.

Smiling in appreciation she sauntered over to her office but before she could get there she was picked up into a hug by an enthusiastic Joshua.

"Lil fella! So good to have you!" Giggling at Josh's enthusiasm she hugged the dog man back.

"Hey no big, if I were gone who else could you louts depend on! Besides as if a bunch of ordinaries could bring me down"

Giving one last squeeze Josh finally put her down before he remembered her injuries and immediately whimpered. Startled Max put a gentle hand on his arm "what's wrong Big fella?"

"I hug too strong maybe hurt Max"

Rolling her eyes Max gave him a reassuring smile "Pfft Joshua if you had hurt me I would have said so"

"Yeah Josh, what were you thinking, nothing could ever hurt our fearless leader"

Max brightened at his smooth gentle voice.

"Leader being the operative word Alec. Get in my office" she ordered playfully.

He saluted her mockingly "yes ma'am" then with a perfectly executed about face turned and went to her office marching over exaggeratingly. Max followed behind suppressing her smile at his obnoxiousness.

Once the door was closed behind them Alec dropped all playfulness and moved besides her gently moving her towards the couch. "Max you shouldn't be up and about, you should be resting"

**_I swear if I roll my eyes any more this morning they'll roll outta my head_** Max humpfed instead but didn't back down from Alec's caring ways.

"I'm fine" she got up and walked about "not so much as a slight limp" she pointed out. Shaking his head Alec just gazed at Max's stubbornness.

"Okay Maxie, after all you know best" Alec said no emotion breaking through.

Max just stared at him for that comment and could decipher whether he meant it to be sarcastic or true. Shaking her head she let it slide and strode to the door "c'mon we have a meeting 2IC" wanting to be out of the room all of a sudden.

Before they could leave the room Alec gently placed his hand on hers. "I'm just worried okay Max. I can't help it" His voice was a mixture of shame and care that Max was left with tingles all through her body as he told her this.

"I know" she whispered to his down turned face "I just don't like being babied"

Nodding in understanding he let go of her feeling an instant loss followed her out to the meeting room.

Placing his usual mischief making smirk on his face he gazed about the room and took place next to Max on the table.

"Okay people listen up. We have to reorganize and tighten up our security; the incident two days ago is testament of that. We had a weak link and now that we know what it is we can strengthen it. I need rotating shifts to over lap eachother through out T.C in all sectors. We need to deploy more shadows on the outskirts to protect and inform us of any potential breeches. We have enough skilled people here and I'm shocked I never thought of this before." A smile lit up their face as they watched Max in her element "If they want trannie filth well give it to them. After all this city was theirs before they were dumb enough to spill toxins everywhere. Mole... give me a full report on the trash left within T.C"

Mole looked at her confused "uh...Max it's still trashed we just moved it about a bit to make room"

An evil smile lit up Max's face "I feel its time to give back to the community"

Later that night a disgruntled yet happy Mole sat in front of his leader.

"Report!" she barked at him.

Giving her an eerie smile "Trash has been disposed of...ma'am"

Smiling genuinely at him she nodded her approval and dismissed him.

Alec sat on her couch grinning like a mad man. Max glanced up and caught his eye before they broke out into laughter.

"Fuck Max, your sense of righteousness is humorous at best!" he chuckled some more before gazing at the still laughing transgenic.

"Hey I heard they were complaining about us stealing their 'city' only fair to give back what we stole....or have no use of"

"Sending the trash on the outskirts of the fence is funny not to mention tactful advantage to us because now they have to either remove the garbage first to gain access to our fence or hire people to remove it giving us time to recoup and them busy. Plus they can't do anything...what? They gonna book us for massive littering?" Alec howled again and Max smirked.

"We have to take out their eyes Alec" Once hearing her voice he turned serious himself "It's a miracle they didn't get footage of me the other night. We can't afford to let them have any advantage over us"

Nodding in agreement "yeah I know what you mean I was thinking about it myself but was worried about public backlash"

"Fuck the public!" Max's outburst surprised him and she had the decency to look a bit sheepish but still stand by her exclaim. "We have been through hell for these ordinaries, we are gonna save these ordinaries, we are the ones they tortured for most of our lives, and we deserve our freedom! We are as American as anyone else living in this God for saken State. No more will we bow down to them this is a war and they have taken it up a notch and shown how serious they are....now it's our turn to show them. We are soldiers. The best money can buy literally! It's their fault for making us this smart and strong, Karma is a bitch and were gonna show them not to mess with my family!"

Seething from where she sat Max looked at Alec who looked funny, like he was trying to breath but couldn't.

"What?!" she snapped still on her high.

Busting out into laughter once more Alec held his sides and laughed "Gee Maxie no wonder you're our leader with all your melodramatic speeches you could rile up the pope enough for him to switch to an atheist"

Max rolled her eyes and stood putting a hand on her hip in her defiant pose sending and icy glare at Alec.

Alec's chuckles died down with her glare, and he pouted adorably and gave her the sad eyes. This seemed to enrage her further and Alec couldn't help bit smirk "Well it could"

"Alec!" she screeched as she had for several days now, gone without this sort of annoyance and rage at the transgenic before her. She couldn't even see the sweet guy that was affectionately looking after her a few days ago. At least I know it's still him. "you...you...argh just get out of my site!" she said exasperated.

"Not one of your best come backs... but I'll let it slide because you've been damaged some what this weak"

Max gave him an incredulous look and he just smirked some more loving the fire in her eyes. She growled low in her throat and made to step towards him when an X-6 rushed in and stood at attention.

Directing her annoyance at the young boy she snapped at him "What!?"

"Now, now Maxie is that any way to show equality amongst the troops" Alec sat on the couch casually blowing on his fingers before giving her a shit eating grin "ever heard of 'do not to other's as one expects others to not do to thyself' or some shit like that"

Max's growl deepened.

"Ma'am you have a satellite call from Mr. Cale"

Taking deep calming breaths she nodded her head and the X-6 saluted and left.

Walking calmly by Alec she refused to look at him then squealed to her horror in a girlish way.

She struggled against the firm yet gentle hold Alec had on her and slowly relaxed as he calmly held her to him.

"Come now Max" he tsked close to her ear. "You can't be that mad at me"

"Let. Me. Go" she said between clenched teeth despite her body language. Alec chuckled at her stubbornness.

He buried his face in her neck and breathed in his chosen mates sent. It gave him a sort of peace, he smelt her anger and resentment towards him and it made him smile.

Getting up with Max still firmly in his embrace he gently stroked her back until he no longer smelt anger off her.

Max was almost purring in her contentment and was slightly confused by the feeling.

Sighing one last time she grudgingly hugged her best friend back and smiled up at him. "You're such a goof!" she said sweetly.

"Yes but you looove me" he said playfully.

She looked at him with sparkling dark chocolate eyes honesty and warmth radiated in their depth and Alec's heart rejoiced and broke at the same time. "Yeah I do" smiling at him she pulled away and ruffled his hair before quickly placing a kiss to his cheek "I gotta take this call I'll be back" and with that she left Alec with a heart to mend.

Alec had seen in her eyes the love he had always wanted from her but not the kind of love he needed from her.

Logan waited patiently for Max's sweet face to appear on the screen. When she did he glowed at how beautiful she was.

"Hi Max" he said in his usual husky gentle voice.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" she said getting down to business immediately.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for a couple days now; I need you to do something for me"

Max grimaced but hid it well "sure Logan what do ya need" **_please not a suicide mission please not a suicide mission_** Max chanted in her head as she waited for Logan to reply.

"Actually it's pretty simple I just need you to retrieve some one and make sure she safely gets here"

Max raised a brow "here?"

"Josh's place"

"Logan...you want me to guard a girl to Josh's place?" Max looked at Logan like he had grown a second nose on his face.

Logan thought back to what he said and could see how it might have sounded.

"She's a very important person and a lot of people are after her and she needs a safe house"

Calming her initial irritation at Logan for this bullshit easy assignment that he could have set up himself she nodded and asked for details.

"Her name is Paige Rownsdale, 20 years old, heir to Rownsdale fortune, and Mistress of the criminal world"

Max's curiosity was piqued "if she's top shit why doesn't she just get her own cronies to guard her?"

"Because their the ones that betrayed her, anyway her flight arrives at Langford air strip at 0200 tonight. She will have her trusted personnel guard with her who will be flying her private Jet and she will be armed. I have informed her that she will be picked up by one of my contacts so just mention me and she'll know you're legit.

Nodding and taking all this in while accepting the blueprints and Intel, Max started casually looking up on Ms. Rownsdale.

Before she could disconnect the phone call Logan did his usual caring "Be careful Max" and they lost feed on eachother.

"Maaax I'm bored I though you said she was arriving at 0200 why isn't she here yet" Alec complained like a petulant child and Max just ignored him staying on the alert. "Maaax, are you listening" he started to poke her "talk about crappy Intel, Logan cant even get the timing right!" continuing on poking her she was starting to loose patience "Maaax I'm cold and tired, unlike you I need sleep and-"

"Alec SHUT UP!"

Max swung around and gave him her iciest stare.

As if he were kicked Alec shut his mouth making sure she caught his wounded look before pouting and stared at the sky waiting for the plane to arrive.

Max felt slightly bad but didn't have the energy to deal with it she looked up and sighed as she caught site of the plane. They stood in the shadows so they were sure that it was who Logan said it was before approaching the occupants. Max was surprised as the landing strip lights blinked on all of a sudden. They stood there patiently as the plane touched ground effortlessly and without a hitch and slowly came to a stop. They waited and extra 5 minutes before the plane doors opened and a big burly black man stepped out scanning the area cautiously. Max took the initiative and walked over to the man.

As she approached he quickly went on the alert and drew his gun on her, Max had expected that and raised her hands to show him she meant no threat to him. "I'm from Eyes Only" Max shrugged and looked over at Alec "and so is he. Were here to escort Ms Rownsdale to him"

The older man looked at us in astonishment "you're joking right" as we continued to stare at him blankly he chuckled "I knew Eyes Only was a crack! Your kids! Same age if not younger as my Mistress!"

Alec looked bemused at the term and Max rolled her eyes fed up with her hands in the air she dropped them to her side and struck her pose. "Look it doesn't matter what you think where is Ms Rownsdale" Max asked in irritation.

"Eyes Only is a fool if he thinks I'm handing her over to you"

"look don't underestimate us"

"what's to underestimate your barely out of high school!"

Max growled "alright that's it!" then quick as anything Max had disarmed the man and he was on the ground unconscious.

Alec lowered his hands calmly and raised a brow at her.

"What?" she said defensively "you know you wanted to do that!"

Alec chuckled then froze as he caught sight of who he presumed to be Paige. Alec had not bothered looking up on Paige because he knew Max would have told him of any important highlights. But as his gaze swept over her he wished he had checked himself, she was gorgeous and oozed confidence and sexual prowess in the way she held herself. Her exotic good looks and killer body casually came forward and Alec was captured by her dazzling green eyes.

Max spun around the moment she felt her instincts tingle and gasped as she saw only the eyes of a predatory female gazing at her. Max took an involuntary step back.

what the fuck?! Max thought desperately as she quickly recovered from the momentary shock that passed through her system.

Gazing at her from inside the Jet were 2 very stormy green eyes looking at her with a predatory glint, it shook something deep within Max, as she stepped out into more light Max felt her jaw drop then caught herself for her confusing actions. Shaking herself outta it she took a step forward and regained her tough chick persona.

"Sorry about you're muscle he was grating on my nerves!"

Max heard her smooth laughter and felt herself sigh at her sweet voice "It's no problem, he was my test for you anyway, glad you took care of it and passed with flying colour's"

Flicking her gaze over to Alec she almost laughed at his comical expression. At Manticore we were always familiar with beauty, hell we were gorgeous ourselves, but there was just something about this ordinary that caught us. Alec shook himself outta it and stepped forward.

"Don't mind her impoliteness for not introducing herself, her name is Max and I'm Alec" he plastered on his charming smile and to his surprise and horror her gaze went to Max. Primal jealousy stirred within him as he caught the looks she gave his chosen mate.

"Max" the name rolled off her tongue easily "suites you" she commented as she languidly slid her gaze over a very flustered Max.

"errr....well how bout we motor, I'm sure your eager to meet Eyes only"

Paige nodded and sauntered down the jet towards her prey, she smirked at how uncomfortable she was.

As soon as Paige sent Ralf out to investigate her so called escorts she had been pleasantly thrilled to see the beautiful woman strut right up to him. Then to make her even more appealing she hadn't flinched at the site of his gun trained on her. Paige of course noticed the gorgeous man next to her but he didn't seem quite as appealing to her as the woman had. She was every bit evenly matched in perfection as she was, and she had loved her attitude and personality. She was intrigued and a little miffed as she watched her disarm Ralf literally in the blink of an eye, and was amused at the interaction between the two beings. She could see this fire within her that had drawn Paige to her and she knew she had finally found the mate she had been searching for. It would definitely be fun seducing her.

Paige cocked her head as she thought of some of her past darker secrets and hoped her lover could take it.

Never wavering her gaze away from Max she walked directly in front of her no fear of invading personal space "You mean Mr. Cale?" she had purred out and winked at a startled Max.

Her eyes immediately turned suspicious and Paige smiled at her coyly before moving on towards the blonde "my bags are set out in the foyer of the Jet" she said dismissively as if to a servant and sauntered off to the parked car not far from the Jet and air strip.

Left behind her were two dumfounded transgenics.

"She gives me the creeps" Max whispered her gaze still on the girl provocatively swaying her hips.

"Well I wish shed give them to me" Alec muttered not in resentment but in a primitive disliking which caused Max to look at Alec with big doe eyes.

Her expression melted into a 'huh?' expression.

Smirking and finally seeing the humor in the situation "_she_ totally wants you"

Shock immediately filled Max closely followed by doubt, denial and irritation towards Alec. Her gaze flicked over at the calm girl that leaned casually against the car watching their exchange with detachment.

"Umm...we'll have this conversation later. Get the bags"

Alec quickly unfolded his arms over his chest and let them hang loosely by his sides as he looked incredulously at Max _this is her mission, why am I the bag boy?_

"What?! Aren't you goin to help?" realizing that her focus wasn't directed at him anymore he stiffened "or are you going to keep your girlfriend company" he said snidely.

Not giving Alec a look "Just do it!" Max snapped irritably desperately wanting to go home back to Ray.

Max pushed forward her indifferent attitude and walked over to the sexy female waiting for her trying to keep a clear head Max was proud that despite everything she was still in alert mode.

As she opened the car door and held it open for her, Paige placed her hand innocently on the door and brushed it lightly against Max's fingers.

Max controlled her reaction to the touch showing that she wasn't affected but Paige looked in her eyes and saw the momentary shock there and smirked seductively up at the brunette as she reluctantly looked back at her.

Paige licked her lips and saw Max's eyes darken, and she motioned for Max to come closer.

As if in a trance Max stepped closer to the enchanting normal.

The moment was lost however when Alec dropped the bags in the opened boot and jostling the car so eye contact had to be broken, he sauntered round to the driver's side and before hoping in looked over at Max.

Still oblivious to what he had intruded in he gave Max a questioning look as he felt the tension and confusion come off her.

"Maxie?" snapping her head up he could swear he saw guilt there but didn't get a good enough look as she closed herself off.

"Yea?" she responded to his uncertain voice.

"You gonna ride in the back or are ya gonna ride shot gun with me?"

Max made a move to close the door so she could ride up front but was stopped by the gentle caress of the girl in the car once again giving her that predatory look.

"I think it would be best if you rode back here with me" looking over at Alec she plastered on her innocent look. "For security reasons"

Before Max could reply she was again cut off. Alec had to agree despite his primal urge to keep her away from Max, there was just something off about her.

"She's right Maxie, c'mon get in the car I wana get home" and with that Max was left to dejectedly climb in next to the girl that more than anyone else in her life confused her. Max felt she was not a threat yet her instincts went into overdrive around her.

As she gazed out the window alert to everything so she could sense threat she was startled when a pair of delicate hands casually brushed her thigh. Max spun and looked at Paige who had scooted closer to her and held that same intense predatory look. Paralyzed Max did nothing but close her eyes as she felt the soft breath on her face.

"What are you doing?" Max questioned quietly, almost submissively.

The glint in Paige's eyes sparkled and her casual brush against her thigh was now a gentle caress that sent tingles of pure animalistic pleasure down her spine.

"Tell me to stop" Paige whispered back as her hot breath now touched her exposed neck, no other contact between them except for the trailing patterns drawn softly and seductively up her thigh.

Max gulped and felt an undeniable pull towards this girl who she hadn't met more than twenty minutes ago. With that startling realization it dawned on Max what she was doing and she was shocked into reality **_what the fuck?!_**

She broke out of her lust filled trance and shook it off shocked at what had just happened. "Stop!" Max said forcefully shoving Paige away a little too hastily. Max froze at what she just did and watched in astonishment at how Paige just chuckled and winked at her.

Then as if nothing happened her demeanor became that of a sophisticated socialite and her gaze turned out the window. Max didn't know what the hell just happened and as far as she was concerned the sooner she got this girl to Logan the better.

Alec sat tensely as he had watched through the rearview mirror. He tightened his hold on the steering wheel and found the stirrings of hate in the pit of his stomach as his gaze landed on the now smirking Brazilian looking back at him calmly.

Paige felt extremely pleased with herself, she had found her mate less than half an hour ago and now established an unspoken challenge to the blonde driving on who would claim Max for their own. She grinned ferally; yes she would definitely have fun.

There are secrets about the Rownsdale's that have always allowed them to be better than just ordinary people. There are secrets about her that made Paige better than the rest of any Rownsdale ancestor. She was the best and epitome of perfection to come forth from the Rownsdale clan. Paige felt a dark rage grow at the thought of family and her green eyes darkened to an almost dark hazel. She would exact revenge on those who crossed her and they would feel the wrath of a scorned Rownsdale painfully.

Max was fidgeting nervously after her little moment with Paige, she couldn't figure out her behaviour. She was straight damnit! Never has she questioned her preference in sex but something within her stirred when she came close to Paige. Max wanted to cry at how confused she was currently feeling, she wanted to go home and get hugged by her little boy and forget everything. **_stupid Logan_** Max thought bitterly **_it's only a easy pick up and deliver_** she mocked inside herself.

She didn't dare look at either occupant in the car she could feel something was off between them and in the back of her mind Max noted albeit reluctantly that she was scared of what she'd see on either face. **_that's it! Its official, my life is fucked!_** Max rolled her eyes and realized that she was being majorly over dramatic. She smiled a bit at her earlier conversation with Alec. **_he does have a point I'm really big on over exaggerating everything_** mentally shrugging **_what ev!_**

She sighed in relief as Alec finally pulled in front of Joshua's house, Max was still unsure if Paige should be able to see where Eyes Only lived but Logan was adamant about her trustworthiness; as the car stopped fully Max jumped out of the car with a flourish, happy to be away from the enticing female.

Max scanned the area and was happy that her sixth sense for danger hadn't been piqued she moved on towards the house not bothering to give either a backward glance. She stood at the door and waited till she felt both of them behind her before opening the door.

"This is where Eyes Only lives?" Paige stared wide eyed at the dusty dirty house. **_who the hell could live in such a dump?_** she thought snobbishly.

Alec just grunted in response and Max ignored her. Paige got that predatory look in her eye as she once again walked in Max's personal space behind her.

"Or did you bring me here for _other_ reasons" she breathed in her ear causing Max to jump and Alec to growl. Giggling at the two of them she walked ahead and called out.

"Mr. Cale?"

They heard him before they saw him; well actually they smelt him before they saw him. Logan walked through the living room door and smiled apologetically. "Sorry I just grabbed a quick shower before you arrived"

Max stepped forward and gave him a gentle smile realizing that she had missed him despite how annoyed she felt with him. "Hey Logan" she said sweetly.

Logan felt his insides melt "hi Max" he then shifted his gaze to Paige "Ms Rownsdale, pleased to meet you. I trust everything went by smoothly"

Paige looked over at the older man in distaste; she had sensed how he had wanted her mate and immediately loathed him. She would admit that despite his age he was handsome, his clean shaven face and damp wet sandy brown hair over his cerulean blue eyes, he was a fine specimen for an ordinary.

Drawing her socialite skills to the forefront she grinned at him "of coarse Mr. Cale" bowing her head slightly "your choice in escorts were beneficiary to me and had kept me safe and...Entertained the ride over"

Logan not catching on just nodded and smiled at the pretty brunette.

Max taking cue from Logan decided she had finished with this strange assignment and desperately wanted to leave " Well that's that" Looking over at Alec "c'mon Alec lets blaze" then turning her gaze to Logan she softened her eyes "Logan me and Alec are gonna blaze-"

"Max I need you still" Logan said dismissively, as he walked them further into the house.

Max's face dropped as did Alec at the thought of escaping this creepy girl. "Why? What more could I possible be needed for?" her gaze wearily on the predatory gaze directed her way once more from the brunette. "I did what you wanted, got the girl, girl is safe, and girl is here. Easy and simple"

"I think we should have a seat, would anyone care for a drink before we get started?" Logan asked politely.

Max stood rooted to the floor glaring at it and cussing it out as if it were Logan at that instant. "Drinks?! Fuck the drinks I wana leave!" she said so quietly not even transgenic hearing could hear it.

"Maxie?"

Alec's soft gentle voice over her murderous thoughts startled her. She gave him a questioning look and he motioned for her to take a seat. "No, I'm good. I'll stand"

Nodding Alec flopped down on his favorite recliner and detached him self from what was happening around him. He didn't know what it was about this girl that got him on edge but he would remain cautious around her.

Logan had been conversing with Paige for a while before he finally addressed Alec and Max.

"Max there's something about Paige you should know"

Max sat there and looked at Logan waiting for him to continue. "Max, Paige is ...not just your normal human" Raising her eyebrows at this Logan continued "For centuries the Rownsdale's have been special and unique amongst other ordinaries"

"Yeah we got that Logan, what we want to know is what makes her so different?"

Logan looked from both transgenic to Paige "she's, from what I can determine and from what she has told me the cousin of a Familiar bloodline. The only branch off of the Familiars actually"

Alec jumped up "what the fuck?!"

Max stared wide eyed, **_I don't feel any threat coming from her though, I would have felt it if she was a danger to me, oh my god! Oh my god! Okay, okay, need to relax, breath. What the fuck is happening here?!_**, then the fleeting thought we **_really love the 'what the fuck' phrase today don't we?_** skirted through her over active mind.

"Logan-" Max began but was cut off. **_oh and apparently it's 'we love to cut Max off' day as well_** Max though petulantly.

"I knew you were different!" He glared towards the non chalant beauty sitting daintily on the sofa, then sending his icy glare towards Logan "How the fuck could you let Max within a feet of this thing!"

"Alec-" Logan began.

"Do you not have any fuckin clue the danger you could have put her in. What if it was a trap?! You and your save the world bullshit will be the end of her and I'm not gonna sit idly on the side lines and watch. For a guy that claims to love her you really are a dumb blind fuck when it comes to your missions"

"No hold on a minute I-"

"Geeze Logan you're a regular Joe dandy aren't you? Whatever suites you is fine, just as long as you keep Max close. You're fucking pathetic man! You know that?" Alec knew he was over reacting but his need to find a flaw in this female pushed him to his out burst, and the overwhelming instinct to protect wasn't helping him either. "I can't believe you!" and turning his deadly stare towards the still unfazed socialite "you! what the fuck is your motive?! Who sent you? I swear to god if you even think of coming near me or mine I will kill you!" advancing towards her menacingly.

At this Paige stood up casually "your outta line there soldier then giving him the once over "and frankly outta you depth"

Growling and lunging at her, he was stopped when someone blurred in front of him and caught the blade the brunette had thrown his way. Alec was stumped he didn't even see her take it out.

"Shut up and stand down soldier!"

Max's quiet and strong order penetrated his haze of rage and Alec was left to look at a scared yet indifferent Logan, a still calm Paige and a very, very pissed off C.O.

"Alec outside. NOW!"

With that she stalked out the front door without a backwards glance at anyone else chucking the blade casually to the side.

"Great work Alec" he muttered to himself dejectedly as he followed her outside bracing him self for her onslaught.

As he took in a deep breath and stepped out side closing the door behind him, he could feel the immense anger coming off Max in waves and was slightly pissed that she couldn't for once see that he had valid points.

All of a sudden her scent changed drastically from one of anger to immense confusion and frustration. Alec stood still and waited for Max to acknowledge him. His breath caught when he caught a whiff of her tears and was immediately at her side.

"Maxie?" he asked cautiously scared to touch her but desperately wanting to.

"Alec...I'm so confused" He watched her shoulders sag and her head drop.

Her soft whisper had surprised him especially as he was prepared for her trademark hostility. The sadness, pain, frustration and confusion in her voice carried into him and he felt it clench his heart as he looked down into the teary confused eyes of the one he loved.

"Shhhh baby, its okay, I'm sure Logan didn't mean to do It." he pulled her gently into his arms running a calming hand up and down her spine. "You know how involved Logan gets with his missions more than anyone, plus he was certain that you wouldn't be in danger and you weren't so really there really isn't anything to be upset about. I-"

He was cut off by her quiet laughter and he looked down at her teary yet amused face. It softened into a gentle smile "I love you ya know" was her sweet admission.

Alec's heart stopped "you treat me so good, you should hear your self rambling on trying to get me to stop crying and assuring me of Logan's loyalty where not 2 minutes beforehand you were screaming bloody murder at him"

She giggled somewhat and Alec's heart soared.

"You're the best friend any one could ask for"

Before it pulled in to a powerful nose dive and crashed.

Alec hid his pain away from her loving eyes and smiled at her, placing a small kiss to her forehead "love you too Maxie" and he blinked away the blurriness in his eyes as he said them to her.

Max was grateful that Alec was thick because then she would be in deep trouble, as much as it did bother her that Logan may have put her life at unnecessary risk what got her water works going was the confusion she felt towards the other girl. She was calmed and amused at Alec's attempt at comforting her over her "broken heart" towards Logan and felt she had never really told him how much she appreciated him without any coaxing from him.

She really did love Alec, its just she didn't know which love she felt and that in itself caused her more confusion. Shaking her head she let go of him and gave him a smile reserved for him only. "Don't think this gets you off the hook though, I'm still pissed about what you said to Logan"

Alec smirked "what? Because you thought it too?"

"Not to mention that stunt you pulled on Paige" Max continued.

"Ahh yes how could I have even dare cross your girlfriend"

Alec ducked away from Max and chuckled when she just glared at him "sarcasm doesn't solve anything Alec"

"But it provides me with great amusement Maxie" he shot back cheekily.

Throwing her hands up in the air "You're impossible!" she gave him a final glare and marched into the house.

"Ok, what's the dealio? How is she a cousin to the Familiars? Do the Familiars even know about her? Does she know about us? Is she a threat?"

Max pointedly kept her gaze on Logan and blantedly ignored the girl giving the now customary predatory look.

It still unnerved her but she was willing to ignore it for the time being while she got the information she needed. She could tell that Logan was not getting anywhere with Paige and that Paige had seemed to now dismiss Logan as she had reappeared in the room.

"She's not a threat, I just want to make that clear from the start, as to how she became the cousin instead of an actual familiar well its all in her lineage and theirs she's a branch off a pure blooded familiar clan and has adopted all their traits but not their ways. The Familiars think of her as a myth she's just something the Familiars didn't seem possible to happen therefore forgot all about her, and yes she now knows all about you" Logan took a breath and waited for my reply. I just nodded and sat down on the arm of Alec's recliner.

Nodding her head and accepting the information "what is it that you would like me to do?"

Logan looked sheepish and Max got a very bad feeling "what is it Logan?"

He sighed and looked at Max steadily "I need you to take her to T.C with you"


	5. Twisted Angel Hot and Bothered

Author's Note- I don't own anything or any of the characters portrayed in this story. Joss the creator of Dark Angel does and I give him thanks for doing such a fine job on the now cancelled TV show. This chapter is a little racy and bordering on R so if that insults anyone...leave my story alone coz I'm sure you wont like it. That said hope y'all enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

"What?!" Alec once again shot out of his chair.

Max put a restraining hand on him before turning back to Logan "and why would I bring her to Transgenic Central?" raising a perfectly sculpted brow.

"I need her to stay with you. Look Max as wealthy and as powerful as she is, her request is to disappear until she can strike back, or I can catch the people who killed off her family" He gave Max a pointed look when he spoke 'family' "TC is the safest and least likely place they would look for her, especially since no-one else knows about her blood line."

Max hated to admit it but he did raise valid points, looking over at Alec he just gave her a look that said it was her call. Then slowly and hesitantly she turned her eyes on the person in question.

Sighing and locking eyes with the beauty she spoke "So how bout it? Wana live in a dump site?" Max tried for sarcasm and lightness but her voice carried weariness and trepidation.

Paige just gave her the once over before letting her perfectly pouty lips ease into a seductive smile "Only if I get to stay with you" she caught the hard glint in Alec's eyes and her smile became feral. "I'll make you a deal 452" relaxing into the sofa she casually crossed her legs over eachother before leaning her right forearm on her leg and balancing her left on top with ease and perfection. "I stay with you, in your apartment, only because I don't really know anyone else and I don't trust anyone nor am I willing to get to know anyone else" she let her eyes show that she wasn't a threat to her "and in return for your hospitality I give your people endless supply of medical, weaponry and food" she waved her hand as if it were of no importance.

"Umm...well" Max couldn't think of anything to get her out of this situation. She knew it was a great deal, shit it was basically being handed to her on a silver platter, but she didn't want to be anywhere near this girl, as much as Max may portray a tough chick she knew emotions were her down fall and despite not knowing the exotic looking female for very long Max felt really uncomfortable in her presence. Max sighed and bowed her head she knew she'd tolerate this girl for that kind of easy living, despite how weirded out she felt whenever she was near her.

"How bout it Max" Paige had gracefully gotten off the couch and was now slowly making her way over to where Max now stood. Obviously ignoring the other occupants both girls held eachothers gaze. "It's a good deal if I say so myself" Paige now stood right in front of Max. **_Funny, I didn't realize that we were the same height, come to think of it we have a lot in common, age, size, skin tone_** Max's thoughts froze as she felt delicate fingers trailing a blaze on her left upper arm which was in a folded position in front of her chest. "We might even become...friends" she breathed out huskily.

Max felt the pleasurable tingles and closed her eyes savoring the sensations "mmm I like that" she mumbled out softly. All of a sudden the contact was gone and Max came crashing back down from her haze.

Taking a step away from Paige and clearing her throat Max looked at the ground, she could feel that her face was flushed "err...I...yeah, you got your self a deal, but we'll need to sort some stuff out. I have to warn you that I have a little boy so if that bothers you I will need to know now. I wont accept anything if you can't live with my son. You can stay but you'll have your own place, we also need to discuss further the details with merchandise and cost"

Paige was a little taken aback at the mention of a little boy, but she knew she could play it to her advantage; it didn't bother her that her mate had an offspring it would just be advantage in the end for when they wanted children. "Max, you're little boy will I'm sure be an angel and I'll be delighted in rooming with you both as for the supplies, name your price baby, I'll make good with the money and the goods, no need to worry yourself"

Max couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with anyone else in the room because she didn't want to see what they were thinking. It was bad enough that she could feel and sense some of the things they felt just by her new found talents.

Alec was fuming, no fuck that! He was in a rage. **_That bitch just manipulated or did something that made Max succumb easily_** He had stood on the side lines watching in apt curiosity the exchange between the two females. **_I've never seen Max so introverted before_** Alec's gaze landed on the Brazilian **_ Logan better pray that he's right about her or else he'll find first hand never to mess with a pissed off Alfa male._**

He couldn't believe the gall this girl could instill within him, he didn't even know her and already he disliked her not from anything his senses were telling him but on a more personal yet slightly primal level. He couldn't understand where the tough chick he fell in love with went whenever the exotic beauty was focusing in on her. **_Its amazing that we only met her a little while ago and already she's caused my world to spin out_**

Alec looked over at Logan and could tell his thoughts were running along the same lines. Logan despite being a total ass he was a very intelligent man, and he knew that at this moment his smarts were working for him. He wasn't dumb enough to miss the looks and tension brought forth in their leading lady by this woman, and as heartbreaking to admit; the looks given were reluctantly being given back.

**_that's why she was so confused_** Alec surmised sadly, stealing a glance at the down turned head of his Max and felt the stab in his heart twist.

"Well if everything is in order here Mr. Cale, I'm sure Max would like to go home and I have no qualms about it either. After all it is almost 4 in the morning and I'm getting tired." Paige broke through the awkward silence.

As she gazed around the room she didn't really feel anything towards the two males sending her looks of loathing and spite.

Logan looked over at the 22 yr old temptress and felt the beginnings of jealousy and confusion towards her. She was standing there in the room still very close to Max in her dark denim D&G flare pants, classy casual string heels revealing perfectly manicure toes, a pure white over coat 3 buttons done up so it covered the top but opened to provide leg room and show off the pants, a black scarf and Gucci sunglasses resting on her loosely tied up hair. She was gorgeous and he despised her for it, she looked like any other fashion friendly rich girl, **_yet why does she have to be so young and corrupt_**

"Yes, I think I have all I need for now" stepping forward as was customary "it was a pleasure to meet with you Ms. Rownsdale feel free to contact me if you remember anything that may be of important to our case"

Smiling politely she gave her hand to him and gave him the firm hand shake with a little added strength for good measure and saw the slight flinch on his face and laughed internally. "I'll be sure to do that" Looking at Max and dismissing Logan by turning away from him sharply she gazed down at the brunette desperately looking anywhere else but in her eyes.

"Shall we go then Max?"

Nodding and inching away from her she made to leave then decided she wanted to speak to Logan for a bit before they left. "Alec will escort you to the car; I just want a word with Logan"

Smirking at her, Paige nodded and turned towards the fuming X-5. Giving him a seductive smile she passed him on the way out the door striding confidently.

Left alone with the man she had been in love with for the past two years Max gave him a small smile. "So... besides all the missions I've been on, I think this is the first time I've actually had time to just step back and ask how you are"

Smiling at her tenderly Logan felt ridiculous about how he felt about Paige **_Max is straight and in love with me, of coarse there shouldn't be anything to feel jealous or insecure over_**

"I'm fine" Taking a step towards her and gently placing a glove covered hand on hers "but I worry about you, I know I've been unfair to shove you in so many E.O missions this month especially with all the excess responsibility now on your shoulders but I want you to know Max I really appreciate what you do for me and that I would never want to see you hurt, so really if I push you too hard I want you to speak up, I've thought about it and I seem to realize that I...on a subconscious level put you through so many E.O missions because at least then I get to see you more and that's not right of me and I apologies" looking into her warm chocolate eyes he continued "I love you Max, but I want to think of your happiness" he saw her eyes start to tear up "hey, hey" he whispered as he cupped her cheek gently "don't. Don't cry over this because you know where I'm leading this to is true. Max as much as our love was strong, the truth in that sentence screams out to us. Our love was strong, a year ago" seeing her open her mouth to say something he cut her off. "no, just listen, you cant deny that we've been dealt too much in our relationship that has caused riffs between us, there was no chance for us to work out Maxie, too many thing are against us and too much time is slipping away" tears glistening now in his own eyes he saw the heart breaking truth of understanding and agreement reflected back at him "I just want you to be happy and...I can't do that for you, you need someone who can...be able to..."

"I understand Logan" Max whispered fighting the tears back and the urge to place her forehead against his. "I...I know what you mean, our love died a while ago and we've been fighting to keep it alive and have drawn from our hope to keep our feelings for eachother from fading but you cant force something that's no longer there" a sob escaped her and a few tears trickled down her face at this sudden yet long awaited conversation "I did you know" at his questioning look she continued, stepping out of his touch and walking towards the book case she spoke with her back to him not wanting to let him see her tears "I fought for us for so long I didn't even realize that what I was fighting for had faded away, and when I started thinking this way I didn't...I felt ashamed to think such thoughts because there you were, this great guy waiting patiently and never complaining about all the fucked up situations Manticore has brought into our equation. I was afraid" she whispered and finally turned to him "not because I might loose you, but of never feeling what I did for you with anyone else. I'm not really big on emotions Logan and I experienced love with you for the first time and I didn't want to let that feeling go." Gazing into his heartbroken blue eyes she forcefully said "Your so important to me, you've made yourself apart of me and have given me experiences in which will always stay with me and mold me, but... I can't escape what my instincts tell me" not being able to take the pain in his eyes or the finality of their love she was about to admit to him she lowered her gaze away from his. "You're not what my body and heart scream for anymore Logan, it faded away and I tried to reclaim it but...it left and now all that's left is the love I have for a great friend" chuckling humorlessly "love sucks that way"

Logan stood there across from the woman he had loved so passionately and knew that even though he was suggesting it; her having reciprocated and taken up on the offer broke his heart and left him devastated. In the deep recesses of him mind he knew he had felt her drift away from him but ignored it. He meant what he said about wanting her to be happy though and right now she needed his reassurance that they would be okay, even if they were just to remain friends.

"all I ever wanted was for you to be happy" he repeated what he said earlier and caught her gaze "I meant it" he said with conviction "I wont lie to you though and say that I'm not heartbroken by what you said" watching the guilt and pain flash across her face he felt a twisted sense of satisfaction before trudging ahead "but I cant live without you not being in my life, and if all you can accept me for is a friend then I'll get accustomed to it" sighing "I'm still in love with you though and I don't think my feelings will fade soon, so maybe it's best if we just didn't speak for awhile" He told her softly.

Hearing her choked sobs and seeing her pain as her body convulse Logan just walked over and sat down on the coach numbly the only feeling left within him was the pain of his love and his own torn up heart twisting. Letting his own tears fall, finally giving into his devastation and left with a bleak emptiness where she once consumed him in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Logan" was her teary soft whispered goodbye before she turned and left him in the quiet room all alone; always alone.

Max strode to the car where the other two had waited for her patiently and lost her ability to muster up the strength in hiding away the pain she felt inside.

Alec looked up and felt his breath catch when he saw the devastation etched on Max's teary face. **_What the fuck happened with her?_** about to walk over to her Max caught his gaze and he knew he should back off, so he just got in the car and started it up as Max climbed into the back seat next to Paige.

The silence except the occasional sniffle from Max left Alec a little uneasy and curious as to what had happened between her and Logan. He looked into the rearview mirror and saw that Paige had moved next to Max and had put a comforting arm around her. Whether Max noted wasn't really decided because she seemed to be detached from everything around her, but to his amazement after awhile the closeness between the two obviously calmed and relaxed Max into a state of exhausted sleep.

Alec had yet to figure Paige out despite his training, all he could gather was what she showed to everyone and let them see. A feat that he hadn't seen in anyone else, everyone had flaws in hiding their real personalities but Paige seemed to have adapted a way to steel herself away from anything making her a target for weakness. He knew she wasn't Mary Sunshine as Max had put it when he asked who she was but there was something he knew she was not sharing with them. Alec shook his head and berated himself **_well of coarse she hasn't told us, she just met us_**

He pulled into the garage and killed the car, getting out the car he made his way round to Max's side only to find that Paige had woken her up and she was slowly gaining back her senses. He sensed her sadness coming off her and wanted to comfort her but knew she didn't want it right now.

"Paige I'll show you around TC tomorrow, right now though I think it best if you rest" Max said in monotone reverting within herself to shut off her emotions.

"Yes that will be fine" Paige replied softly, dropping her nymph image in the site of a sad Max.

Nodding Max made eye contact with me and I flinched at her blank look "could you bring Paige and her stuff to my apartment and put her in whatever room Ray didn't occupy, I'm just gonna run by HQ"

"Maxie-" Alec started off softly trying to get his Max back but was cut off by her harsh voice.

"That's an order soldier" The iciness in the order startled me and I swallowed back the retort and ache.

Giving her a curt nod and saying in a dejected tone "yes ma'am" he watched the sudden break in her blank look and saw a glimpse at her pain filled eyes, but saw the apology there aswell before she turned and made her way to HQ, or where he knew her real destination was; the roof of HQ.

That's where Ray found her the next day; she had stayed there just watching the sun rise on a new day oblivious to everything happening around her and gathering her thoughts and feelings so she could be strong again to lead her people on a new day.

"Mum" Ray said softly as he sat beside his tranquil mother sensing the depression and not liking it.

"Morning baby" Max said automatically bringing her little boy into her lap for the comfort she desperately looked for, sighing as she felt the calmness wash over her she sat there for a while just letting the love and care that only Ray could provide fill her and sooth the pain in her heart.

"What made you so sad mummy?" Ray asked tentively turning so he could place a sweet hand on his mum's check.

Max's eyes filled up with tears and she cursed the fact that she was so emotional but she realized earlier on that she couldn't be the cut off female around the little boy in her arms.

"Mummy just...she had a talk with Logan and broke his heart" she said bluntly and let a lone tear slide down her cheek.

Ray was torn between being happy for himself and sad for his mother's own pain. He knew that he loved this woman but the startling realization that he felt her pain as if it were his own made his heart constrict. Turning around and placing both arms around her neck "hey, it'll be okay, I'll keep you happy"

Max just smiled into Rays shoulder and thanked whoever for giving him to her.

"I know baby" shifting away from him to give him a tender smile "you always make me happy" Watching his own face light up Max felt herself feel the first touches of happiness since her talk with Logan. "I just feel bad because I hurt his feelings"

Ray just nodded and decided not to comment because he could care less about the ordinaries feelings. Shifting closer to her he placed a kiss to her check then stood up. Max following his example got up and grimaced as she felt her muscles bunch up. She stretched her arms over her head and gave a lil moan as her muscles had bunched slightly.

"C'mon shortly, I got a city to run" Feeling a better after her little moment with Ray she adopted her much missed personality.

Growling at her in mock irritation "don't call me that"

She smiled down at him then brought her hand to the top of his head parallel to the ground "hmm, you don't seem to have grown" Max laughed outright when Ray turned his baby blues flashing daggers her way. She was lying he had grown a lot since the time she had first picked him up those few months back. She was in fact wanting to go out and buy him some new clothes before he out grows the ones he has.

"I have too grown!" he said indignantly and a little stomp of his foot for emphasis.

Wrapping her arms around him and bringing him into her she laughed at how cute he could be and was glad that he could easily distract her from her pain. He truly was her light in all the darkness surrounding her and she knew she could count on him if ever she felt down about something because truly he was the only family she had on this level. Sure she had brothers and sisters but Ray was her baby, not by blood but their relationship surpassed that.

"I'm just playin, I know you grown some"

Hugging her back Ray remembered why he had first seeked his mother out, it was 10 in the morning and when he woke up and walked into his mum's room not really expecting her to be there he was surprised to see a girl he didn't know in her bed instead of her. He knew that if he had felt any threat from her he would have woken up so he paid it no mind thinking she was a lost sister Max kept talking about, shrugging and closing the door quietly behind him on the dozing lady he went about his morning business and changed into street clothes so he could go look for her.

"Who's that girl in your bed?"

Max was confused for a second then remembered Paige and new confusing feelings rushed through her. "Oh umm, she's our new roomie" Max looked down at Ray hoping he didn't feel neglected again, "I hope you don't mind baby it was sorta last minute and I couldn't ask you first if it would bother you"

"Oh, well nah I'm fine with it. Is she your sister?" he asked clueless as to who she still was.

Sighing and wishing it were and ignoring the slight ache she felt at the mention of her lost siblings "No hun she's just the girl that I got stuck with last night on an E.O mission"

"Oh ok" he didn't really care he was just glad she wasn't a male.

"Her name is Paige Rownsdale, she's this rich girl seeking a safe house and unfortunately I got stuck being her caretaker. I don't really know much about her except she was this big criminal leader and she got mixed up in stuff. We'll learn of her together kay, I mean she is living with us we can't exactly not get to know her, right?"

"Why couldn't she get her own apartment, maybe the one in the next building?"

Max smiled "why? Don't you like her Ray?"

"I don't even know her! She was asleep when I walked in" Ray had started to blush but Max chose to ignore the possibilities as to what could cause this reaction.

"She wanted to feel safe, and for the life of me she feels she can trust me enough to sleep in my bed...oh god how morbid did that sound?" Max raised a hand to her head shaking from side to side slightly.

Ray just giggled "yeah alright sounds good, erm mum can we go get something to eat now?" wanting to change the subject and stop his mums torture.

Chuckling softly she ruffled his hair "you go ahead babe, I'm gonna go grab a shower and fetch the criminal"

"Mum, if she's a criminal shouldn't she go to jail? And also why is she staying in TC aren't ordinaries at risk because of the toxins?" he looked at her with a cute puzzled expression.

"Yeah they are but she's special, like you but not really, just trust me she's okay living here with us" Max shrugged and began to walk downstairs.

"Oh okay, what do you mean like me?" he asked as what she had said sunk in.

"Logan said she was like a cousin to your kind, she has all your strengths but not your ways, listen baby we'll talk about this later ok?" Max had stopped and looked at Ray.

Smiling he just shrugged dismissively not really bothered by it "sure mum"

Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, "alright go ahead and get some food into you"

As he walked off Max took a quick glance around HQ and walked over to Dix who sat in front of his computer.

"Morning Dix" she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Dix turned and smiled up at his C.O "morning Max"

"Meeting in an hour kay? Spread the word?" she gave him a small smile.

"Sure" he responded easily.

"Thanks Dix" with that she made her way over to her apartment in hopes to grab that much needed shower.

She thought about calling O.C and telling her that she had decided that she had decided to devote herself to TC on a full time basis, meaning she would have to quit Jam Pony and move here but she wanted to talk to Alec first. She knew he would be at work by now so she didn't bother asking for him and decided that later that night she'd talk to him about it and see what he thought.

As she walked into her apartment she felt the sudden rise of anxiety and then sighed remembering she had a new creepy room mate.

Walking over to her room so she could get some clothes to change into after her shower she cautiously opened the door and froze.

Paige was casually laid out on her bed, her silky hair glistening with the morning light streaming through the window and her body only covered with a plain white thin sheet barely covering up what Max assumed her naked body, and by the looks of it she had been waiting for her to arrive.

As their eyes connected Max felt guilt sweep over her when she felt the slight tingle go down her spine. **_how can I feel like this when I just broke the heart of the man who loves me_** shaking herself out of it and avoiding the knowing look of the girl in her bed **_how twisted is that, thank god I don't sleep that much_**

"Hey" she said lamely as she stood in the door way.

Paige who had been propped up by the pillows behind her just smiled at the cuteness of Max "good morning Max, are you feeling better?" She said politely, knowing and reveling in the feeling of unease coming off of Max.

Nodding her head not wanting to enter her room any further for, to her shame, fear of the other female "yeah I'm sorry if I was rude last night, I had a lot going on and I needed to sort through it"

Waving it off with ease and sitting up somewhat "no need for you to feel that way, I was just worried about you" she responded simply.

Max couldn't take her eyes off the silky smooth skin that had been exposed when Paige sat up slightly I wonder if her skin is as soft as it looks the sunlight filtering through the window didn't help matters, the way it hit off of Paige made her look like an ethereal goddess. a goddess in my bed, looking like she wants to shove me down on the bed and fu- Max stopped her train of thought and ripped her gaze away from the temptress.

Max felt her stomach slightly bunch up and her breathing accelerate when she had processed what the girl had said.

"Worried? You don't even know me Paige" she said in a breathy whisper surprised at her tone as she desperately wanted to snap at the girl but found herself unable to treat her in such a way.

Paige gracefully stood up unaffected by the fact that she was naked and strolled over to the chair in the corner knowing that the heated gazes she felt were coming off of the only other person in the apartment. She slipped on the silk robe and flicked her hair from inside the robe.

Casually turning around, Paige hid her amusement at how Max's eyes darted away from her. "And you don't know me" she said bluntly not wanting to drag this conversation on with meaningless chatter.

Tying the silk robe around her she stalked towards her prey and felt a sense of pride at the stubborn nature Max obviously had because Paige knew how intimidating she could be and the transgenic before her didn't back down from her or step away. "But I hope you want to get to know me, as I do with you" she purred out and let her alluring lips curl into a soft smile.

Max was stumped she couldn't move and for some strange reason had the urge to feel the girl on her. Swallowing Max took in a deep breath "I don't really trust you" **_if she can do bluntness, then so can I_** Max thought childishly crossing her arms in front of her in a more protective way instead of the defiant pose she wanted.

Paige just laughed and gave Max a wink before brushing past her making sure to linger slightly near the tense girl "good" was her soft reply not bothering to look back at Max.

As Paige walked into the bathroom Max exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and tried to control her rampant emotions. "Get a grip" she mumbled to her self forcefully clenching and un-clenching her fists.

As she heard the water turn on she moved over to her bed and decided to just lie down and wait for Paige to finish so she could have hers.

Flashes of Paige's naked body danced in front of her eyes as she breathed in her lingering scent and Max groaned. Immediately getting up Max made her way over to her closet avoiding the many suitcases scattered across the floor and grabbed a fresh pair of clean clothes then to her drawers for undergarments.

Removing her jacket and dropping it on the end of the bed, she made her way out of the room to the couch and dropped her stuff there before heading to the kitchen for some milk. As she drank her beverage she heard the water turn off and was astonished that the rich girl was so quick, then berated herself for jumping to conclusions about the girl. As much as she creeped her out Max knew she was genuine when she said she wanted to get to know her and Max found herself interested in the other girl also, **_besides she deserves to be treated right meaning no jumping to conclusions and judging_** she scolded herself.

Max smiled a little at her thoughts, thinking it funny to want to give this criminal a chance. Her gaze went over to the female as she strutted out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and looking for all the world at ease with herself about where she was at.

Max licked her suddenly dry lips when she followed the slow trail of moisture clinging to the girl's wet body. She took in a deep breath and felt heady as the fresh sweet smell assaulted her senses.

"I'm just gonna grab a quick shower then we'll head over to the mess hall so we can grab something to eat before I introduce you to every one at the meeting ok?" Not wishing to be in the tempting females presence any more than she had to be **_gee how old am I again_** she thought snidely.

She grabbed her things and stalked towards the bathroom avoiding the beautiful girl casually following her every move there smugly.

As Max walked past the tantalizing female into the bathroom she felt the thrum in her body ease at the barrier placed between them and relaxed slightly.

**_what the hell is wrong with me?! It can't be good to want someone this early after breaking it off on a serious... love_** Max grimaced at the thought and felt her grimace deepen **_and for a female to boot_**

Max shook her head and stepped upto the bathtub setting the water to the right temperature before shedding off her grimy clothes to step into the warm spray.

Bowing her head and wetting her hair Max rolled her head and faced the spray opening her mouth and letting the water gather in her mouth before spitting it out.

She took a moment to just savor the moment she had to her self then grabbed up her wash cloth and squeezed her scented body wash lathering it up before running it over her body.

Ever since she entered the bathroom Max had been suppressing her hyperactive genetics so she didn't have to deal with how her body responded to Paige's scent but as she drew the wash cloth over her skin she couldn't suppress the shudder as a variety of things assaulted her senses at once. **_her scent, my touch, her eyes, her voice, my body, god make it stop_** she felt her body heat go up.

"Argh not again" Max groaned out as she felt her body respond to her thoughts and the lingering smell in the air. She felt a flood of emotions well up inside her as she was again face to face with the fact that her body was changing; fear, anxiety, frustration, confusion and the one at the forefront which scared her the most was the lust building up.

The friction caused on her skin and the contradicting softness of the amount of pressure behind the cloth sent Max in a whirl and she felt ashamed at how the throbbing between her legs demanded for attention.

Max sighed and ran her hands down her body. The air was thick with steam, the shower almost too hot. The bath gel was slick on her skin. Her body was tingling again, the way it did when—

When Paige was watching her. Dropping the cloth at the shock, she remembered how it felt, something inside her screaming out towards the dominant female. Max had never felt such a pull towards anyone, shit she never felt anything like this for anyone. The tingles she got when she felt Paige's gaze on her was only rivaled to how Alec—

Watched her.

But there was something more to it with Paige, something different and dangerous. This urge and desire that flared up with just a lingering gaze from the other girl sent her into overdrive.

Max's breath caught in her throat. _**Don't think about Paige** _ She berated half heartedly not really paying much attention when she felt herself bring her hands up to her breasts, sliding her palms over her nipples. They were hard, slippery with the gel. God, this was what she needed, what her body had been demanding since she first started noticing the slight difference happening within herself.

**_I am not attracted to Paige!_**

"This is so wrong" she ground out as she pinched her nipples, sighing. The electric feeling spread through her body. Her legs felt weak, her pussy throbbing. She reached down to touch her clit, the bath gel mixing with her own wetness making it all that more easier to do. She ran her finger up and down her slit, slow and hard, feeling her body twitch each time and silently whimpered.

Max felt hot, frustrated and ashamed by her wondering hands on herself. **_this isn't right_** she thought as she tweaked her left nipple stifling a moan and lightly running her thumb across it closing her eyes and catching herself as she swayed off balance for a moment.

"Oh god" Max moaned out softly lost in the feeling.

_Paige stretched out on my bed, the sheet barely covering her, the way the sunlight hit off her silky brown hair, those stormy green eyes looking into me, devouring me with her wanting gaze. The rise and fall of her chest as she breathed softly...the swell of her breast as she exposed herself to me, those long olive legs feminine yet powerful, flat stomach, the graceful curve of her neck, the curve of her waist leading to the juncture between her legs, the neatly cropped_—

**_Stop!_** she mentally screamed at herself **_shouldn't be thinking about Paige. Think about... Logan; or Alec. Or even fucking Jayce!_**

Max tipped her head forward and bit down on a moan. It was no good. Paige filled her mind, those eyes that smile, the purr in her voice. All seducing and tempting her into giving in, to become hers, to want her, to fu—

"Fuck!" Max yanked her hands away from herself and hit the wall.

I am _not_ going to come while thinking about Paige

**_She was just...on her mind_** her breathing rapid she looked down at her hands in wide eyed wonder.

Trying to convince her body that it was sated she quickly finished off her shower with shaky hands. Taking in a breath she wrenched the taps closed and toweled herself off.

"Shit" Max cursed when she realized that she forgot her moisturizer but didn't want to face the brunette in the other room just yet so she decided to leave her skin the way it is today **_besides, transgenic hello, not as if I need the moisturizer_**

She got dressed quickly and took a moment to shove her emotions back and get her body under control.

That was all shot to hell when she opened the door and almost collided into the girl on her mind. Looking up Max mentally groaned as she was once again trapped in those emerald green eyes.

"Uhh" Max started nervously "what are you doing?" She tried in vain to look anywhere else but those smoldering green eyes held her gaze.

Paige let the satisfied smirk cross her lips "Did you have a nice shower?"

Max could feel the tension start to rise between them and couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing **_what the fuck?! It's bad, there is no good in this situation_**

"I think you forgot Max that my hearing is just as sensitive as yours"

Max flushed in embarrassment and to her shame slight thrill at being caught out **_great just what I need_** feeling her cheeks burn up more she stepped back away from the other girl and did the only thing she knew she could do; deny.

But before she could open her mouth to say anything Paige cut her off.

"Who were you thinking about baby?"

**_baby?_** Max thought before the implications to what Paige said made her blush even more.

"I...I don't know what your talking about and for the record it's rude to listen in on other people's private time roomie" she finished off sarcastically.

Tilting her head to the side Paige just looked at Max.

Max felt edgy as she took in the criticizing gaze Paige was sending her way. Fidgeting slightly and shifting her weight she waited as whatever Paige was looking for satisfied her.

"Pardon me, I'm sorry for intruding, I'll be sure that such an occurrence not happen again"

**_huh?_** **_What the fuck was that?!_** Max thought bewildered.

Max watched the other girl slip back into the room and couldn't help think that maybe she had hurt the other girls feelings **_okay, what the hell just happened?_**

"I...uhh... yeah you do that" she called out instead to the shut door. Feeling stupid and even more at un-ease she walked over to her door. Knocking on it slightly she waited for Paige to answer her.

"It's your room Max" was the reply instead.

Paige had walked back into the room to put some shoes on and knew that she was confusing the hell out of the other girl; she felt slightly bad about coming on too strong with Max and decided that friendship was the best way to go before reeling her in.

Leaning against the door frame Max waited patiently for Paige to slip her trainers on. As Paige's attention wasn't on her Max allowed her self the luxury of checking the other female out strictly professional of coarse

Paige had on a pair of loose fitted, low rider dark denim jeans with a simple white tank top, no make up besides just the lip gloss and a NY cap sat loosely tying back her hair from her face. She was the epitome of style and comfort it amazed Max. **_style and comfort in obviously expensive get up_**

Getting up off the bed when she decided she allowed Max enough time to scope her out, strutting over to the only mirror in the room she made sure her hair was tucked into her cap properly before she turned and gave Max a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry for taking so long" she said in her soft tone knowing its power to disarm a person of their unresponsive protective walls.

Looking down at her hands in front of her she just nodded un-sure how to act now that Paige wasn't acting like she wanted to have her wicked way with her. "hey listen about before I wanted to say sorry for snapping at you-"

Paige shook her head from side to side "no I get it and I probably deserved the treatment, how bout we start fresh?" offering a hand towards Max "friends?"

Paige held her breath watching the indecisiveness cross Max's delicate features.

"Well...I guess you're right" stepping closer to Paige she took the delicate hand she offered and shook it firmly willing herself to suppress the tingles traveling through her body.

Extracting her hand from Max, Paige sent her a warm smile. "Well I guess we should avoid this awkward moment by going down and having a bite to eat"

Returning the smile and relaxing a little Max nodded. "Yeah c'mon lets blaze, we have a meeting in 20 minutes"

Paige eyes sparkled with want for a moment as she watched Max in front of her before she forced it down and planted her blank yet polite social face on.

"Jesus" Alec moaned as he tried protecting his side from the onslaught. Focusing himself and pushing himself behind his soldier he allowed for himself to become 494 instead of Alec.

Flipping himself up he turned into a roundhouse kick and was satisfied that it had connected with the nameless attacker.

"Oomph!" was what escaped from him.

Blurring over to the discarded panic button and smiling with satisfaction as he flipped over the guy and going with the roll picked up the device, smirking he pushed the button before immediately refocusing and sent a small prayer for back up to arrive.

Alec had disposed of three of these guys since they had jumped him on a boring delivery to sector 7 but they kept coming. He knew they weren't Familiars because their fighting style was no where near their level **_yet these fuckers won't stay down_** throwing a violent right hook at the dark haired muscle guy, who thus far refused to get knocked down, Alec grunted when he felt the savage kick to his already vulnerable side as retaliation.

"Fuck!" he snarled at the man. Rushing him Alec tackled him to the ground and pinned him down arm around his neck as he cut off the guys air supply. Feeling the guy struggle and trying to keep his hold Alec never saw the guy coming up behind him.

Right before the guy plunged the knife in his back Alec had sensed him and using a basic move flipped the guy he was holding in direct alignment of the downward blade.

Quickly disposing the now dead guy to his right he kicked out at the shocked man that had just stabbed his friend and watched with detachment as his left leg collapsed as he shattered the guy's knee.

The howl of pain and surprise that came flying out of the guy's mouth confirmed that he wasn't a Familiar, but Alec was startled back into the fight when the guy just got up and rushed him. Using his earlier move Alec flipped over the guy, but grabbed onto his shoulders and planted his feet into his back in a powerful kick that Alec was certain should have broken his back.

The guy had gracefully landed on his feet which was a huge contradiction to his hulking figure and gave Alec a deadly look which wouldn't have bothered Alec one bit accept for the blood leaking out of the guys eyes.

Tilting his head even as he took up a fighting stance Alec drawled "what the fuck are ya bro? The blood in the eyes thing mustn't get you very far with the chicks" pausing Alec contemplated the thought "Is that why you're so mad at me? Hey listen if it makes you feel any better, she never meant anything to me"

Blocking the out raged guy from connecting with his already bruised face Alec was barely able to keep up with the ferocious guy. Kick, block, kick, punch, hit, breath, punch, punch, kick, block—

"Guess you're not one for conversation huh?" Alec continued talking. The guy had ruthlessly winded him and Alec could feel his ribs break from the contact. Looking around him he saw that the other guys he thought he disposed of circling him.

oh not good, c'mon Max where are ya? He thought widely as he held his side yet tried keeping his sight on all four of them.

"Guess the blood in the eyes thing is part of the new trend Seattle is donning"

"Give yourself up trannie, you are out numbered and are in no condition to take us all on, we can take you the easy way or the hard way, it is upto you" The guy who just broke Alec's rib spoke in a voice vaguely familiar to a droid.

"Ok listen up R2-D2, I don't go home with people on the first date" trying to maintain his panic as they advanced on him, he noticed a shadow in the corner of the alley and sighed slightly "of coarse I could make an exception for you baby"

"Your wasting our time transgenic, we are left with no choice but to—"

"Hopefully drop dead!" came the sassy reply as the guy got kicked to the other side of the alley.

Similar actions happened to the other three guys who had cornered Alec.

"What took you so long soldier?"

"Why your welcome Alec, don't mention it Alec, I'll be happy to save your demented butt any time...gees talk about gratefulness"

Waving Jayce off as the adrenalin seeped out of him Alec stumbled forward "you need to work on your barbs man" Alec said as Jayce put a shoulder under his arm and the other X-5 tied up the attackers.

"Bring one to TC, I have some questions to ask them" Alec ordered as he walked towards the awaiting van.

"Max is pissed" Jayce mumbled.

"When's Max ever not pissed" Alec retorted.

"Yeah well at least I aint her best friend that got jumped today, she's goin through her protective stage again back at HQ" Jayce shook his head slightly "We were just finishing off our meeting when your call came through, she is pissed that you even called in, it took some of the men to negotiate with her to stay put"

Alec sighed, he knew Max's case of heroism would get the best of her "Who calmed her down?" Alec asked intrigued on who had the balls to cross his leader.

"The new chick" Jayce answered before cutting open Alec's shirt disinfecting the cuts he bore across his chest and the graze he got when they first jumped him. His shoulder took the brunt of the impact as he got tangled on his bike and hit the ground hard.

Hissing slightly at the sting Alec turned to Jayce "you mean Paige?"

"Yeah her, she came strutting into HQ with Max" whistling "Dang dog she's fine! Wouldn't mind being sandwiched by them"

Rolling his eyes Alec just nodded, wanting to just get back to TC and Max's anger.

"What the hell were you thinking? Pay attention!" was what greeted Alec when he got out of the van. The harshness of her voice was a far cry to the gentle caring hands that explored the many cuts and bruises on his face and chest.

"Yeah well I was Max, but it's kinda hard when you're also watching out for traffic, pedestrians and psycho steel heads, thanks for caring though but I'll deal"

"C'mon you need to go to the infirmary and get checked out" was her response as she gently dragged him in that direction.

Alec felt his heart swell at the gentleness of her actions even as her face scowled at him Alec knew that Max was just responding to the situation the best she knew how, which was violently.

Hiding his smile he followed Max inside transgenic hospital and sat obediently as Luke checked him over, happy that Max stood by listening and watching carefully at what Luke told her about his injuries.

He gasped slightly when Luke touched over the biggest bruise and grimaced when the action caused him more pain.

"Yep, he broke his 5th and 6th rib on the left side which will need some attention, which means no straining your side 494 in the next 24 hrs" Luke looked at Alec who was busily trying to maintain his indifferent face as he breathed.

"He broke his ribs" Max said softly as she trailed the bruise carefully being sure not to cause him any more pain.

"Hey no big Maxie ill be good as new in a few days" he said trying to get her out of this funk she was in as he stood up.

Max sent him a glare telling him to shut-up and sit back down. "Who did this to you?!"

**_did I think funk? _**Alec thought as he watched Max's hard bitch persona come forth.

"I know you'll be fine pretty boy, but I can't get over is some one getting the drop on an elite"

"Look Maxie I have no clue who these guys are" Alec kept his voice steady as Luke bandaged up his ribs, showing no pain on the outside "but one thing for sure there are some freaky people out there on some fucked up shit. Those guys had blood coming out of their eyes and-"

"Wait what?" Max's head shot up and looked intently at Alec.

"Huh? Oh people are on fucked up-"

"No not that, after that"

"Blood coming out of their eyes?"

"Shit!" Max said under her breath "the Reds? Uhg! That would be just my kinda luck!"

As she spoke, images of her own encounter with them flashed through her head and the freakiness of how her own eyes bled when she used their own methods against them to save Original Cindy.

"The Reds? What kind of name is that, and how do you know of them?" Alec asked intrigued.

"They are highly modified humans using technology to rev themselves up. They are nasty and something of a bitch to fight against, how many were you up against?"

"5, but one guy killed one of his own" shrugging his own shoulder he reached out to Max and brought her standing between his parted legs. "Hey what's up with the thinking?"

Coming out of her stupor Max rested her head against his good shoulder not at all uncomfortable showing Alec affection in front of Luke "You went up against 5 of them? Jesus Alec I..." Burying her face in his neck, she breathed in deeply "Fucking ass" she said slapping him slightly "you should be more careful! You don't know what these guys can do, and with my luck they've made themselves more dangerous with upgrading! Argh! One problem after another, it just never stops!" Sensing the frustration rise within her he stroked her back slightly.

"Hey" leaning back and cupping her chin so he had her attention "whatever these guys pull we got them covered, they're not so bad" slipping his cocky face on "5-1 and I still kicked ass"

"Alec—"

"Max, you're not alone, stop stressing over this, we got your back and they're not here for just you this time, apparently their looking to snag themselves a trannie"

"Oh so that makes it better, they're not here for just my blood but any transgenics. Great" she mumbled sarcastically.

"Well if ya put it that way..."

"Alec" she said exasperated with him and feeling tired even though she wasn't the one injured. "Look you rest up ok? I gotta go take care of some things"

Shaking his head in protest "Max I'm fine I don't need to rest"

"Please, I just...rest for awhile so at least I know your body will be healing itself instead of you doing something stupid and hurting yourself again"

"Well gee Max thanks for the vote of confidence" He said trying to hide his hurt.

Max heard it and felt a slight pang of guilt. "Sorry that came out wrong, but I still want you to rest up okay, you tend to get you're self into trouble even when you don't want it, and I need my 2IC in top form"

"And as second in Command, not to mention an X-5, I've been dealt with worse situations, I've been shot before and you barely blinked! What's up with the coddling now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about I—"

"well that's just like you Max you have no clue, you may be my leader but I'm not a fucking child, yes I broke my ribs but that's not a reason for you to start acting like I'm that screw up again!"

Alec didn't know where that came from but from the shocked look that crossed Max's face he knew he just dealt her a low blow and instantly regretted it. "Look whatever, I'm outta here you can go coddle some other X-5, but this punching bag is getting the hell away from you"

Or he could just continue being an insensitive prick. As he stood steadily and grabbed for the shirt to his right he barely gave Max a backwards glance.

**_Shit what did I just do?_** Alec strode over to HQ completely aware that he hadn't put his shit on and that he was still a mess from the fight but his little impromptu argument with Max is what consumed his thoughts. **_well that was unexpected_**

He knew that his anger towards her were unjustified but he felt a little claustrophobic with how she was dealing, and his many insecurities concerning her had emerged; not to mention Paige was still an issue with him.

**_I maybe in love with you Max but I'm not going to play that pussy whipped bitch for you_** With that thought in mind Alec turned away from HQ and headed towards the resident bar for a quick fix from Jack, Johnny, and some good ol' female company.

**_Fuck Max! She can just go on thinking she can control me but I am nobody's bitch! Especially hers, the nerve of her trying to control me_** as Alec thought this he heard this other voice whisper in his head that she wasn't trying to control him but only showing him her concern the only way she knew how. **_Yeah well I don't' need it from her now do I?_**

He heard the other voice again **_Ahh aren't we over reacting just a bit? You already knew from the get go what the deal is with Max and how she handles shit. You should cut her some slack_**

she doesn't cut me any slack! He argued back vaguely noticing how insane it was to talk back at a non existent person in his head.

As he sat on the stool in the almost deserted bar he raged with himself, taking a deep gulp of the amber liquid in the glass he downed it and motioned for Scott to top him up.

Scott was the resident bartender; he had a little too much horse in his cocktail which sorta left him looking a little too much horse than human. He was a decent guy though that never bothered Alec so he respected him for that.

A soft touch to his shoulder alerted him to her presence, but if he was honest he acknowledged her as soon as she had entered through the door.

"Hey thought I'd find you here" was her soft introduction to conversation.

Nodding slightly not looking at her "yeah well not many places for me to be in my injured state. Came here to bitch me out for drinking Maxie" he spat back at her bitterly.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Alec" came her subdued response "I don't know what crawled up your ass but whatever it is I hope you get over it soon"

"Why? So it's better for you, not likely, if you're bothered by my attitude nobody asked you to come find me. In fact why are you here, not like I want you in my presence at the moment anyway"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you so mad at me? Okay I may have said some stupid things back in the hospital but nothing worse than what I've said before" she had finally had enough of his attitude and it was starting to piss her off.

"Nothing is wrong with me, if you don't have anything to say besides nag then I suggest you leave because I'm in no mood for verbal sparring 101 with you...ma'am" he added in a sarcastic and hostile way that it shocked Max again.

Hiding the pain that his harshness caused behind her indifferent mask she just gave him a curt nod and spun to leave.

"Fine!" She strode to the door trying to keep her emotions in check "meeting at 1900 soldier" was her biting remark and with that she left him there to brood all he wanted.

Alec cursed his pride and felt his heart clench **_just great!_** he told himself. Shaking his head he downed his shot and stood to go after Max.

As he walked out the door however he was face to face with his other girl problem.

"Paige" he said looking over the female in distaste as she regarded him in the same manner.

"You're an ass, you know that?" crossing her arms over her chest she looked his square in the eye.

"Yeah and a damn fine one to, now if you excuse me—"

"She was only trying to help ya'know" Paige said to him in a tone that brooked no disagreement to her statement.

"Listen here chick" Alec said getting right in the other girl's face "whatever happens between me and her is none of your concern so butt out, you may be here for protection and all that but don't think for one second your safe" he growled out menacingly.

"Oh please" was her dismissive reply as she took a step back away from the territorial male "Max is not yours and that's what got so far up your ass, that's why you snapped it, that's why your insecure again and that's why you don't like me" she purred out as she looked at him with her smoldering green eyes "you detest the fact you smell her arousal whenever she's within a foot of me and you're animal side is coming out, you smelt it the moment she laid eyes on me and something within you snapped" taking that step closer to him "keep it up is all I have to say, the more you push her away the more she comes to me"

"She doesn't know you, and last time I checked she was straight so I think you're barking up the wrong tree sweetheart" came his snide reply keeping his hands in check so he wouldn't shove his fist in her gorgeous calculating face.

Chuckling at his unsure yet steady answer she just locked her eyes with his "since when did mating ever have a gender attached to it? It's about attraction and feeling safe Alec, you should know...you do have 10 yrs on our lovely transgenic"

"She doesn't want you" was his only reply.

Smirking at him "Apparently she doesn't want you either" turning away from the seething man she sauntered a bit before turning back to him for a parting shot "but between us... whose the one sleeping in her bed?" winking at him she turned and left completely.


	6. Twisted Angel Flip Sided

Author's Note: I don't any of the characters; James Cameron the creator of Dark Angel holds my respect and thanks for doing so. It's fiction people, hope ya'll enjoy.

Asshole! Max screamed in her head as she took her frustration out on the defenseless punching bag. Pigheaded Jerk! What crawled up his ass anyway! all he seems to do is remind me how high maintenance he is! Talk about emotional rollercoaster

Punch, kick, kick, punch, punch, kick, kick, punch, punch...

The repetitiveness of her combo was soothing her slightly and Max felt the trickle of perspiration roll down her face. I don't understand, okay maybe I was harsh in saying he needed to rest to keep himself outta trouble but it's not as harsh as the other shit I used to say to him...

Then it struck her and her violent punches and kicks stopped but that was before Taking a deep breath and stepping away from the punching bag she walked a little to the middle of the empty training room rolling her shoulders slightly, she took off the tape wrapped around her wrist and hands and glanced about her satisfied no one was here then let herself relax to explore her newly found skills. Keeping a clear head she blurred and rolled into a hands free cartwheel followed through with various other flips and gymnastic moves flawlessly carrying her over to the other end of the room then shifted direction to commence another brutal routine to take out her extra frustration and pent up energy.

Anyone watching wouldn't have noticed she was there except hear her move around as she touched the floor and let loose on some grunts as she aggressively threw herself about. She continued on letting loose on her speed and accuracy and kept her head clear of all thoughts focusing on the exhilaration on being able to let loose on her own terms instead of loosing into the rage she felt when dealing with the ordinaries. She had been repressing those thoughts from her conscious mind ever since she came to the other day. The fear and to her horror the wild unabashed thrill of being able to exude such a powerful force was almost like an aphrodisiac that she had been craving to feel ever since that dreadful day.

Finally finished she appeared on the top half of the room on the second floor in a hand stand letting all the sensations run through her body, immediately forcing her body and heart rate to calm down and recuperate from her exertions she meditated and centered herself.

Breathing in a steady fashion she was in a trance and honed all her instincts and allowed them to help her hold the stand while calming her body and mind.

As she melted into a deep state of relaxation she was enthralled within her psyche and allowed herself to open her mind to the dream creeping up on her. Max gasped but was to far gone to realize she had done so as the images assaulted her, as if she were trapped to do anything but loose herself within the trance she placed herself into.

Walking down a dark passage way, she had an inkling that she should recognize the place. Peering down the hallway lighted in a dark red hue coming off the sides of the walls she struggled to break away from wherever her mind had taken her. From the floor the soft red lighting gave off enough so that she was able to extend her sight but found she was unable to hone into her abilities within this dream. The almost sterile atmosphere was almost claustrophobic but left enough room for her to slowly make her way cautiosly ahead. Down at the end of the hall she was left to stand transfixed at a black solid ten foot door that towered over her and as she gazed over the encompassing feature she felt like a small little girl approaching her fathers forbidden study.

She saw her hand when she raised it to lightly push on the door and realized that her hands were a lot smaller than what her present body should have looked like, startled she just let her small hand pose in front of her as she examined their chubby fingers and dimpled knuckles, as she stood transfixed she noticed that the door had opened slightly to allow for her small body to fit through.

The room was drenched in darkness as she entered and her eyesight wouldn't adjust but a bright light that suddenly cast a glow in the centre of the room hurt her for a second but in the dreamlike state it wouldn't allow her to flinch away or shut her eyes.

As the stinging of her eyes slowly subsided she felt herself gasp as she took in the sight of her comatose body sitting bound to a chair with several people surrounding her. She knew instantly that this was more than just a deep meditated dream brought forth by her overactive mind.

She watched as her normal body, which was thankfully clothed, sit there gazing at the faceless people with a stoic yet hard glint in her eye unfamiliar to her as she had never held such a deep cruelness within their depth before.

The people around her were obviously waiting for her to command them on what to do next, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't make out their features, it seemed despite the light they were in they were shadowed. They stood next to her body at attention slightly away from her as if afraid to be struck and as her other self gazed at them she felt them tense in anticipation.

Slowly as if drawn to me her eyes fell on me and her icy glare turned into a look of amusement and malice.

Crooking her finger at me "come here Maxie" she called out in a deceptively soothing yet commanding voice.

Unable to control where this dream was headed I felt myself walk timidly towards my 'darker' self and glanced over at the people standing near her frustrated that I still couldn't decipher their faces suddenly feeling really vulnerable all of a under the intense scrutiny.

As I stood in front of her she looked at me with a blank expression and felt my anxiety rise, it was surreal watching myself look like that and it freaked me out because for some strange reason I knew it was me but I felt different like when you feel looking in on yourself from the outside. Flinching back slightly from her outstretched hand she air caressed my cheek and I watched her facial expression take on a wistful look before focusing on one of the men besides us.

As I tried to walk away I realized I was immobile and felt the stirring of panic rise within me. I can't explain the reason why I had the sudden urge to flee but as I looked back at my counter part I knew why. She held in her hands a 45 Caliber Semi-Auto and it was directed right at me.

My struggles increased but I saw myself submissively just standing there. The dream had took on a third person visage and I gazed at my childlike self standing in front of my older self looking scared yet plaintive.

"Maxie why are you here?" My older self asked in a soft tone contrasting to the scene playing out in front of me despite the fact she commanded an answer rather than asked.

Watching in apt fascination the younger me stood in defiance and spoke clearly "you need me" she then looked at the still shadowed men beside them "you've gone too far, we both have"

Her childlike voice admitted this with regret laced in and I was starting to see that this dream was more than it seemed to be.

Harsh laughter broke out in the room and everyone in the room flinched at the harshness of it except for mini me who stood there confident and unwavering in her stance and stubbornness.

Pointing the gun at her head I desperately wanted to break out of this dream and renewed my struggles tenfold, I watched helplessly as older Max thought about what she said with a small smile before lowering the gun to mini me's heart not showing any type of emotion on my face.

Heart pounding now, it seemed to almost blare throughout the room like music to this sordid scene. Boom- boom, boom- boom, boom-boom...

Leaning towards her even as the younger me stood there almost accepting the other Max's actions and cruelty she whispered in her ear, loud enough for it to reverberate in the now tense atmosphere.

"I _never_ needed you"

The resounding click of her taking off the safety filled the air and everyone seemed to hold their breath for an instant before I was transported back into mini me and gazing back at the hatred shining out of my own eyes towards me before...

Bang!

It rang loud and clear and as I screamed it felt like my heart had just exploded within my chest.

"AHHHHHHHH!" my lone scream of agony in the empty room was what I came round too and I toppled from my hand stand to lay on my side panting in bewilderment feeling the tremors of fear and the tears streaking down my face. My hands went immediately to my chest and I gasped as the pain seared through me when I laid a gentle hand over the supposed bullet wound.

Lifting my top and looking tentively down, my eyes almost popped out of my head as I saw the dark purple bruise over my heart on my olive skin fading away in front of my eyes revealing even more Minoan symbols scattered across the bruised flesh.

Lying there for a moment I felt the walls start to cave in on myself and the comforting blackness start to seep into my blurred vision. Taking in gasps of air as I watched the bruise disappear I welcomed my oblivion.

As the bruise faded away so did the pain, and as the pain went so did my reality, and as I melted away into the welcoming darkness the memories of the dream faded into sweet nothingness.

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I had to keep this isolated for a purpose. Please review and tell me if you're lovin or hatin it. Thanks


	7. Authors Note

Authors note:

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update, I know how ya'll like the chapters long so im working on that now...i promise I'll post it up soon. Anyway the reason for my post is to tell you guys about my 'sneak peak' I've posted it up here on but under 'R' ratings...it's called 'Twisted Angel sneak peak' pretty straight forward...It's a look into how Max will be when she gets 'Switched over' hope you guys review it.

Ms Ice


End file.
